


The Possibility of Ruins

by Artlover209, Historia70



Series: Sexy Mermen of Japan [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Co-author is very sleep deprived, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/pseuds/Historia70
Summary: Asami and Akihito's son is 2 years old and they are still happily married.In the first part of the chapter, Sakazaki and Sudou are shown to also have a daughter.  We all know what all Royal marriages seem to be like and that is arranged marriages.Now don't think that this whole sequel will be all about this.  It is just the beginning of the problem.  A problem that will start to become a whole domino effect between everyone involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer still follows from the first story. I'm merely borrowing this from that beautiful woman who gave us Asami and the rest. My girlfriend and myself bow down to her. 
> 
> Now everyone we chose not to put tags and other characters in because we don't know if we are writing them in just yet. Feilong, Yuri, Mikhail have naturally been placed in there as characters so it comes off as a natural thing for Yoh and Tao to be in there as well. We are still deciding if we want a relationship for Feilong or not. 
> 
> We also decided on making Asami and Akihito having their son to be two years old instead of being on diaper duty. It might seem cute and all but we didn't want to write all that in. It is too messy for us. Also if we screw up on dates than we just say fuck it. :P

Their two-year-old son looked a lot like him but with Akihito's eyes.  While his son had such a cool as a cucumber disposition about himself, the boy would often have spurts of energy like Akihito.  Asami would often smile with pride at his glorious son.  He is perfect.  

 

“You are thinking that he is perfect.”  

 

Akihito could read his mind but Asami knew that this could be easily foretold by anyone who knew him well.  “You are correct.”  His golden eyes went to his wife as he perused the simple casual style Akihito always sported.  “You are perfect too.”

 

Bending down to kiss his husband, Akihito thanked him.  “Surprised you haven’t gone off to work yet.”

 

“Ushering me off too quickly?”

 

“No, just saying.”  Glancing over to their son he sighed.  “I’m glad to be seeing you before I have to be off with Masaru.  Please don’t be so late or I’ll be withholding tonight.”

 

Standing up, Asami pulled him against him so hard that it earned a childish laugh from their son.  “You always promise that but never could hold up that promise.”

 

Squinting one eye at him Akihito lowered his voice.  "Well, this time I will.  So if you know what you know what is best don't delay yourself."  On his tippy toes, he kissed him.  "Because I honestly don't want to say no to you."  

 

“My cheeky kitten.”  Kissing him back Asami separated just to go to his son to lift him up in his arms.  “Now my Masaru you go and behave and listen to your mom.  I’ll be seeing you later.”

 

"Okay, daddy."  

 

Kissing his cheek Asami placed him in one arm as he extended one hand out just in time as Kirishima announced himself.  It was time to drop his kitten and his son off at the ocean before he departed to work.  

 

XXX

 

Yuri waited patiently out on the outskirts when the Queen/King and Prince swam up to him.  Bowing to them respectfully he led them off towards the kingdom as he gave Akihito reports of everything.  

 

“And what of Mikhail?”  

 

Yuri's groan made Akihito chuckle.  "He has grown too fascinated by this Feilong.  Even I had to fetch him since he arrived late.  I am a straight Mer and even I am caught off by the beauty of this man."

 

Akihito laughed.  “But Mikhail is doing his duty otherwise, correct?”

 

“Correct.  Mikhail never wishes to let you down.”  Yuri answered as they finally reached the kingdom and he escorted them inside to the great hall.  As Akihito sat on his throne to review the materials and Masaru began to play around on King Asami’s throne, Yuri cleared his throat.  “King Sakazaki has sent a message.”  He handed it to him.

 

Taking it from his hand Akihito read it as a scoff was heard so loud that Masaru stopped his play acting of his imitation of Asami.  “He is serious.  That I know.  Ryuichi will find this absurd.”

 

He can only guess what it is.  King Sakazaki wanted them to agree to an arranged marriage to the princess.  "An arranged marriage?"

 

“Indeed.”  Akihito turned his head to Masaru.  “I have already discussed this with Ryuichi and I’ll bring this up again.”

 

"It is still too early to think about such things."

 

"True."  He deflated almost.  "I really don't want to think of him growing up."  Akihito smiled over at his son.  "I just love seeing him at this age forever.  Is that a crime?"

 

Smiling with him, Yuri couldn’t blame him.  Masaru was like his parents.  “It isn’t.  I often wonder if I will have a child one day.”

 

“I’m certain you will.  I know you’d make a good one.”

 

XXX

 

Kin’s golden hair indeed shined brightly in the stark contrast of this dark kingdom.  Sakazaki smiled at his daughter’s beauty as she brushed her finger along a Dragonfish.  The strange fish that she found to be beautiful herself.  A fish that loved her back as they all seemed to congregate around her.  

 

He just watched even as his wife finally settled down next to him.  Sudou had become accustomed to it down here after he redecorated things.  Quit complaining so much and found that the Frill Sharks held their own fascination to the beauty.  Sakazaki couldn't blame the other Mers' or other creatures.  Sudou's and Kin's coloring was bright and beautiful in stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded them.  

 

“She is truly beautiful.”  Sudou finally spoke.  “I’m glad we had her together.”

 

Sakazaki smiled at the praise.  “Would you care for more?”

 

Sudou appeared so seductive to him as he turned towards him.  “I do.”

 

Last time he asked this and Sakazaki tried he had also failed.  Was he just a one shot type of Mer?  Sakazaki wanted to satisfy his wife.  "Do you really?"

 

“Before I never did want children but Kin has changed everything.”

 

“I haven’t been able to since then.”  

 

Touching his cheek and kissing him, Sudou smiled.  “It’ll happen.  Maybe we should recreate it like the first time.”  He winked.

 

Sakazaki felt overjoyed at that permission.  “You know what I did to you.”  

 

“Oh I do and I want you to do it all over again.”  He winked as he sensed the smell in the water.  “Making love is great but you can do that to me once in a while.  I trust you.”

 

Grabbing his wife Sakazaki told the guard to babysit Kin as he kidnapped his wife.  He had a special place for Sudou as he brought him below to the cells.  “Open up for me now.”

 

Sudou shook his head.  "You didn't need my permission for the first time or that second time.  So you know what I want."  With that, he locked his own hands in the shackles.  

 

Fucking crazy kinky wife.  Sakazaki had a full blown hard-on.

 

XXX

 

This was truly the only time that he could smoke away from Akihito.  The smoke irritated his kitten so harshly that it caused almost a stippling effect to his skin when he first did it.  The moment it was done, Asami had to hold off out of respect.  Once when he was quietly irritated at home and Akihito told him to smoke to relieve himself believing it won’t happen again, it did.  So from then on Asami never smoked around his kitten any longer.  Akihito felt worse about the whole thing hating himself knowing how much Asami loved to smoke.

 

Truly, Asami loved his kitten more than smoking itself.  Just now he wanted to eliminate any type of growing stress.  Though he thought that Kirishima was more stressed than he was.  

 

“What is it, Kirishima?”

 

“Nothing.  I apologize if I seem distracted.”  His voice was lower than usual.  

 

The man’s relationship seemed to be failing with Kristen so he wondered if it was that.  “Is it with a beauty?”

 

The adjustment of those glasses was Asami’s tip off that it was.  “Not at all.”  Was his unsuccessful answer.  “Feilong has said that the meeting with the Russians is underway in two weeks.  He is curious if you will be coming down to attend.  He is also curious if you will be coming with your husband and son.”

 

The moment Feilong takes one look at Akihito that man will most likely flirt with his beautiful wife.  "I'm still thinking about that second part.  As for the Russians, I'm not happy with not knowing who they are.  Does he know?"

 

“No.  He just knows that they haven’t done any shady dealings with him at all.  He has only spoken to one over the phone and he just seems flirtatious.”  Kirishima explained.  “He states that he is a bit displeased by that but that is nothing for us to be concerned about.”

 

That settled that then.  “Akihito isn’t coming with me.  Once Feilong sees him if he is in this state he’ll try anything to snag him away from me.  I won’t have that.  I trust Akihito, but I don’t trust Feilong’s hormones.”

 

His lips curled up at that.  “You do know how he’ll feel about being left behind.”

 

“I do know how Akihito will feel.  I will bring him with me in due time.  Right now is not the right time.”  Asami tapped his Dunhill out.  

 

XXX

 

She was at the secluded part of the ocean where someone spotted the distant alert.  Volunteering to come out here was brave for her after her attack that one time.  Still, she knew she had to overcome her fear a long time back.  So here she waited.

 

The phone rang and she knew it was Kei.  Glancing at the message she grunted at how their relationship became.  It became nothing but a text relationship.  She answered telling him that no one has come as of yet before hanging up.  

 

“Lo!  Death has reared himself a throne.”

 

She sputtered out a laugh at using, ’The City in the Sea, by Edgar Allan Poe.’

 

“In a strange city lying alone.”

 

“Far down within the dim West.”

 

“Where the good and the bad and the worst and the best have gone to their eternal rest.”

 

She laughed some more as she studied the familiar blonde mature head poking above the water.  “We already know one another Yuri.  I don’t know why we have to keep using that.”

 

The Mer raised one shoulder out of the water.  "Don't know miss.  You do know that as much as I admire King Asami the man has a morbid sense of humor."

 

“I know.”  She crouched down closer.  “You have a message?”

 

“Yes.”  He lifted up a cylinder.  “This is for the King, Lady Kristen.  I trust you’ll deliver to him.”

 

It was so strange to be addressed like this but she liked it very much.  “You are a gentleman, Yuri.”  She smiled sweetly at him as she moved around to give him a kiss on the forehead.  “Have a good day.”

 

“You as well, my Lady.”  Yuri smiled as he began to swim off.  

 

She studied the cylinder before texting Kei that she got the message and will be returning back.  

 

Once she returned back she made it her personal mission to put it against his chest.  “Well, now that I know what you look like.”  She gave him a crude wave before she departed.  

 

Kei knew he had been neglecting her as of late.  The last time he had really seen her was three months ago during a meeting.  He really has been neglectful of her so perhaps it was best to end it or not.  He still loved her but his priorities were always to his job.  

 

XXX

 

Asami read the message from his kitten.  He guessed that couldn’t wait at all or Akihito just wished to introduce that thorn early on.  Not like it was a surprise as he handed the message to Kirishima.  “Shred that.”  He smirked.  “Seems like Sakazaki wants an arranged marriage between our son and his daughter.  As if we would allow that.”

 

He was very tempted to laugh outrageously at that thought.  Suoh wasn’t so shy about it as he began to snicker away.  “That would be horrible.”  Was Suoh’s comment.

 

“Indeed it would be.”  Asami didn’t like the personalities of either party so he felt that it would be passed to their daughter.  “It is many years from now so I’ll have hope that my son will meet someone far more worthy like I did.”

 

"Well, not many meet their destined ones by a shipwreck and saved by a once thought of fabled creature,"  Kirishima stated.

 

“True.  I just happened to be one of the lucky ones.”  Asami wanted another Dunhill for the road before he had to attend another meeting.  How he couldn’t wait to see his little family once more.


	2. To the Possibility of Arranged Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, Sakazaki brought Asami and Akihito a message between an arranged marriage between his daughter and their son. 
> 
> Also there were plans about going to Hong Kong for an upcoming meeting with Feilong with Asami and some unknown people. 
> 
> Sorry for the small chapter.

They had already put their son away to bed and now here they are discussing his upcoming meeting in Hong Kong.  Akihito’s tail looked about ready to whip at him while his body was deceptively calm.  

 

“I have been able to push Sakazaki away all this time.  Don’t you think I can’t handle a horny Chinese man?”  Akihito waved his hand at his husband.  “I mean I know I can hardly handle you but really I’m fine with giving up my ass to you.”

 

Asami fought hard against his inner strength in order not to laugh at that last remark.  "I appreciate that but he will try by any means necessary."

 

Crossing his arms Akihito wanted to slap some sense into him.  “Like he really wants to muck up his fucking business ally after you both finally buried the hatchet.  That won’t be very smart.”  

 

“True, but you do realize what you look like.”

 

"As much as I appreciate the compliment have you looked in the mirror lately.  He could try for your ass too."  Akihito turned his back on his husband tired of this conversation already.  Still, it was better than his earlier conversation about the friction of what to do with the sand dollars.  

 

“He isn’t my type.”  Swimming forward to grab those hips, Asami whispered into his ear.  “You are my type.”

 

Already breathing hard against his better judgment, Akihito brought his hand up.  "Show me."

 

XXX

 

The pier from the Institute still didn't do enough to ease his nerves.  Once more he just had to be nagged by his own father-in-law about his results.  How his results always lacked anything while those of his wife's father was always the talk of everyone still.  He hated him at the same time respected him.  

 

He picked his phone up to dial his friend.  “No, I don’t think tonight I should go out drinking with you and the guys.”  His friend wasn’t happy but at least he was still cheerful about his disappointment.  “Sorry but I’m so tired I want to go home to be with my family.”  He laughed as his friend told him a joke.  “She is amazing and so is our son.  I’m happy that I have them.  Happy I have you as my best friend.”  

 

As he talked he could see in the distance a school of dolphins swimming.  He smiled at the scene wishing he had that type of freedom.  He also wished his wife and son were here to enjoy it with him, but some things couldn’t always happen.

 

XXX

 

The next morning

 

So they decided to come here instead.  Asami held Akihito’s hand as they both looked down at Sakazaki and Sudou with some contempt.  Their daughter Kin just scanned around her at the sights in open interest.  Asami had to admit that their daughter is certainly a tiny beauty but he was still against this.

 

Akihito was the first to speak up.  “I realize that there is a slim bounty of suitors given the nature of kingdoms around us but we are not interested in having an arranged marriage for our son.”

 

Sudou couldn’t believe how handsome their son was at such a young age.  He wanted to push his daughter up to the boy right now but the girl just didn’t care to know him.  

 

Sakazaki was so wolfish with his smile as he indicated his daughter.  “How could you say no to our Kin?  She is such a beauty at such a young age.  She does get her good looks from her mother mostly.”

 

“You aren’t a troll.”  Sudou patted his cheek sweetly.  Sakazaki doesn’t quite have the same caliber of looks like the ones before them, but he is good looking.  

 

"Thank you, dear,"  Sakazaki spoke now to Kin.  "Kin, could you please say something to the King and Queen?"

 

The little girl appeared to shimmer as she was addressed.  Her eyes scanned the ones before her till she looked at Masaru with a smile.  “He has a deeper purple set in his tail but it is still like yours.  I like it.”  

 

That wasn’t even rehearsed.  Asami didn’t dare to be so rude in front of the child.  “We appreciate the compliment to his tail.”

 

She smiled.  “Can he speak?  I’d love to hear his voice.”

 

"He can,"  Akihito answered as he noticed how his son was studying the girl.  

 

“Well, it is fine if he wants to just watch me before he speaks.”  Kin didn’t seem to care even as she understood the situation.  She just wanted to look around her surroundings.  It was so bright here compared to home.

 

Masaru felt bored of her.  She seemed thoughtful enough but that won't last long.  So his eyes just stared at the other royalty almost harshly.  He stared at them while the adults had their conversation until he couldn't take it anymore.  

 

“I’m just a child.  So is she.  It is pointless for me to have this now when it is possible I might want to kill her in an hour or maybe when we are older.”  Masaru just kept his gaze on the opposing adults.  “I may fall in love with her also.  This is my choice.  It is also my choice if I fall in love with a human even.  The point is that to have an arranged marriage now is just dumb.  So dumb in fact that I say no to it.  Because I already know who I want to marry.”  

 

Akihito touched his hand.  “And who is that?”  

 

“Kei.  I want to marry him.”  Getting up, Masaru nodded his head to Kin.  “I think you have pretty hair.”

 

As the child left Sakazaki told his own guard to take his daughter out of the hall.  He waited for her to be out of the room before he could speak.  “You do know how much of an insult this is.  You’ll be lucky to have Kin as a daughter.  She is an amazing little Princess who will make someone a fine Queen.”

 

Even the calming presence of his wife’s hand couldn’t stop Asami from speaking.  “I’m certain she will.  The thing is this;  While we are finally allies and on good working terms it doesn’t mean I am entirely trusting of you.  I have my reservations of you and who is to say that Kin won’t adopt your personality?”

 

Sudou couldn’t calm his husband down.  “Sakazaki.”  He warned him in a careful tone.

 

"This means something you very well know Asami.  Just you wait."  Sakazaki glared at the couple as he grabbed his wife's hand to pull him away.

 

Pursing his lips and almost blowing bubbles, Akihito turned his head almost upside down to look at him.  “He forgot to boldly declare war.”

 

“He did in his own way.”

 

“Still, he isn’t elegant enough to do all that b.s.  Our son is far more elegant than him and he was the one who turned him down.”  

 

Chuckling, Asami grabbed his kitten for a kiss.  “I wonder what Kirishima will say to him having our son’s attention.”

 

“Who knows?”

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki felt Sudou take his hand to keep him calm.  “He is powerful above and below.  You can’t chance this.”  Sudou warned.  “I would have to agree with a child that he might fall for our Kin when he is older.  Look at her.”  He pointed to their daughter that swam ahead of them both.

 

He couldn’t deny that but it was a chance he couldn’t take.  “But we still need to make him believe how well received we are.”

 

_‘Great, the mighty powerful sneaky and stupid plan of Sakazaki is underway.  We are screwed,’_ thought Sudou as he rolled his eyes.  “We will be caught and all will be lost.  Asami is a built-in lie detector.”

 

“Don’t worry.  This time, all will be good.”  His laugh was low as they continued swimming.  

 

_‘We’ll be screwed.’_ Sudou patted his husband tenderly.  “I wonder how the club looks now.  I can’t wait to see it.”  He needed to distract him.

 

“Seeing how you helped design it, I am certain it will be amazing.”  Sakazaki finally smiled at the new topic.

 

"With a newer clientele, you'll have better profits.  I'm sure it'll be a bigger success."  He was happy that this new distraction helped his husband on a better path.  Though he knew it wouldn't be for long.


	3. Two Sets of News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rejection of an arranged marriage what will Sakazaki's plans be?

Usually, in the early morning hours after he has woken up or in the late evening, Kei would find himself staring at that old picture that was sent to him.  He hadn't bothered on asking for reports on him at all.  He had assumed that all was fine with Sorano since they sent him off.  In this picture, he looked so happy.  

 

Grabbing a file from the side so he could read it as he ate, Kei couldn’t then thought of Kristen.  His lack of being a very thoughtful boyfriend to her.  Him ignoring her.  He knew it was due to work but also due to the picture saved in his phone.  He began to become attracted to Sorano.  He didn’t know when or where, but it happened.  He also knew that if anything were to occur that it would fail as miserably as it is with him and Kristen.  So he couldn’t begin anything with that young soul.  

 

Standing up, Kei cleaned up before he grabbed what was required before he began his work day.  Today he needed to pick up Asami and his family.  That was now an interesting thing.  Something that wasn’t at all a headache.  In the short time that Akihito had first been introduced to Asami, the man changed.  He was a serious man who was often a workaholic.  He would play around with random people by sleeping with them.  Still, he would often be found working still.

 

So when Kei and Kazumi found Asami on the abandoned island with Akihito, they had no idea how much this young man would change his life.  Fast forward and Asami is happily married with a child.  A smart child like himself.  An engaging child like Akihito.  

 

Kei paused in his reflection while Kazumi stepped inside.  His friend has a partner who is usually constantly busy since his profession is being a doctor.  Still, Kazumi always has time with him.  Kei was envious as they made their small talk all the way down to the car.  Kei hoped that Kazumi wouldn’t notice his own behavior.

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

He was incorrect in that assumption.  “Everyone has still so much time in their relationships but me.”

 

Cracking his neck, Kazumi was always scanning around him as they walked to the car.  “I didn’t have time for it before but I make time for Alistair.  Asami is the same with Takaba.  You want to know why?”

 

“Why is that?”  Sliding into the front seat with the man, Kei waited for his response.

 

Snapping the belt on Kazumi started the engine up.  “My thoughts on this are simple.  It is because the person you are with is not the one for you.  Kristen is a great girl.  We can all agree to that.  The thing is this, she might not be the right one for you.  What’s the point of you taking the time if she isn’t?”  

 

“I do love her.”  

 

"And yet when is the last time you both spent some quality time together?"  At Kei's silence, Kazumi continued.  "Point taken.  You love her but you don't love her enough to be in the same spot as us.  Kei, I think that right person is out there for you.  Once you find them you'll want to make all the time in the world for them.  You'll understand once it's there."

 

Kei had to wonder if that was truly correct.  Will it all change with the right person?  Or will he just be doomed to be alone for the rest of his life?

 

XXX

 

“Sorano.”

 

He chose to ignore the call knowing that it could only be Sakazaki.  He walked over to the supplies that he needed to inspect before he could nod his head.  It was all good.  Feilong-sama will be pleased.  This was just only a portion of his job before he moved towards the car so he can sit in the back where his boss sat.

 

“Everything in order?”  Feilong was looking over his own manifest.  

 

He waited till Feilong will need this inventory as well.  It was just the kitchen in retrospect.  Everything needed for the great man.  Sorano enjoyed working for him.  Feilong was fair to him.  Was very firm.  Educated him properly.  When it was time for a choice after two years and asked if he was willing to stay or go, Sorano chose to stay.  

 

“It is.”  As that elegant hand extended out towards him, Sorano placed the inventory into it.  “I’m pleased as always to do this.”

 

The man smiled just a bit.  It was still warm as he heard the earnest quality in the young man’s voice.  Sorano was just as honorable as Tao and Yoh.  Feilong lifted his eyes up after he skimmed the first page.  “You were ignoring something.  What was it?”

 

He caught that.  Sorano knew not to tell him about mermen.  It was absurd.  “I thought I heard someone call my voice.  Someone from my past.”  He shook his head.  “Someone I wish to forget about.”  

 

“You won’t lie about that, would you?”

 

“Never.  Sakazaki is the past and what he had me do was unhealthy.”  Sorano inflated his shoulders some.  “I don’t want to take a step back.  I love my life now.  You have empowered me and I have never been so grateful.”  

 

To see those tears had Feilong wishing to hide behind his work.  It was almost like seeing Tao cry.  Too hard to witness.  “I should be the one grateful at hearing those words.  So no more tears.  Be proud of what you’ve become.”

 

Sorano had such a watery smile on him as he wiped his tears away from under his eyes.  “I’m still thankful for you for taking me in.”

 

“Well, we should get back.  I haven’t eaten yet.”

 

XXX

 

Dried up and moving towards the limo, Kirishima looked at Asami as he smirked at the man.  “My son has this idea on to whom he wishes to marry.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Are you curious on to whom he wishes to marry?”

 

“Kristen?”

 

Asami chuckled as he straightened up his jacket more.  “Not in the least.”  He gripped his arm lightly.  “You.”

 

Kirishima looked back towards the limo at a good humored Akihito and an enamored Masaru.  “I’m very old for him, Sir.  Also, he’ll forget all about this when he is older.”

 

“I know this.  I just thought you would know.”  Asami released the man’s arm to move away.  “Now to my schedule.”

 

“Kei-san!!”  Masaru jumped to Kei as soon as they approached making Akihito snicker.  

 

How does he speak to this little tike?  His young master.  “Greetings, Masaru-sama.  How was your brief journey?”

 

“Good except the bad Prince wants me to marry his bad daughter.”  Masaru clutched at Kei.  “I’m going to marry you.”

 

As he looked at the parents Kei could see he wasn’t receiving any help from them.  “As much as I appreciate the compliment don’t you think I’m much too old for you?  Once you are at that age I’ll be too old to even have kids.”

 

Shaking his head almost violently, Masaru refused to believe him.  “No!  Because I’ll make sure you’ll never age.”

 

“How?”

 

“I have special powers myself.”  

 

Kei looked over to his parents to confirm that and they both shook their head telling him silently that he had no such skills.  So he had to make believe Masaru did indeed have them.  “I hope you do because I don’t want my bones aching.  You see, I have done a lot of things to give me pains.”

 

Masaru pouted.  "Then I'll make sure that you'll never feel any pain again."

 

Akihito whispered to his husband.  “Is it so wise to have him believe such a thing?”

 

“Masaru will forget Kei once a beautiful woman or man comes into his life his own age.”  Slipping into the car Asami pulled his wife into his arms.  “I forgot about most things once you came into mines.”

 

“Ass.”  Grinning, Akihito kissed his husband before a bundle came rushing into the car.  

 

XXX

 

In the afternoon, Kristen found herself at the docks with her foot in the water as a blonde poked himself out.  She was told to come down here once a guard said they spotted the alert of a message.  She volunteered to come down.  Everyone agreed that no one suspected a beautiful woman of doing a dirty deed at the docks.  Especially if she was just dipping her feet into the water in a sweet languid way.

 

“I’m glad that it’s you.”

 

She smiled at hearing Yuri say that to her.  “Why is that?”

 

His eyes trailed up her leg.  “I can’t be bold enough to say it to you.”

 

She chanced to look down at him.  It was strange to see his tail poking out slightly from the water.  “Why is that?  You can say what you wish to me.”

 

Once more he enjoyed looking at her legs.  “Mikhail has caught something in the waters of China.”  Yuri decided to say.  “He has developed feelings of that human, Feilong.  Well, this morning he spotted King Sakazaki trying to hail a human with blonde hair.  The human ignored him but Mikhail feels it is worthy of mentioning.”

 

"Sakazaki had a lover before he finally let him go.  This blonde is called, Sorano.  Sorano had the right DNA in him to be used so Sakazaki could control others."  Kristen caught the Mer staring at her legs again.  "It's good that Sorano ignored him but for how long?"  She smirked at how Yuri wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.  "Do you wish to touch my legs?"  She teased.

 

Snapping out of it, Yuri moved back a little.  “Please accept my apology for staring.  They are really lovely to behold for something so human.”

 

Grabbing his hand Kristen laughed.  “It’s fine.  I appreciate the compliment and honestly no one else is touching me right now.”

 

“I thought you were with..”

 

“While there is that title we might as well break up.  We haven’t spent any time together at all for the past two months.  In fact, I believe I have spider webs in there.”  She let him go.  “Doesn’t matter.  You are even too good for me too, Yuri.”  

 

“But.”

 

Stopping him from uttering out anything about her doomed personal life, Kristen decided to continue on with business.  “Anything else?”

 

“There seems to be a research center that is heavily buzzing around now.  Mikhail got that chatter on his way back to the kingdom.  We know they end up searching for more sea life to study so we are just giving our royalty a heads up.”  Yuri answered as he reached out to touch her leg.  “Very soft.”  He smiled sweetly up to her.

 

Kristen couldn't help but laugh at how sweet that was as she reached down to squeeze his hand.  "Be careful on your way back, please.  I don't want anything to happen to my friend or to anyone else that I don't truly know.  It'll truly suck."  Getting up she blew him a kiss before rushing back to the guard.  "We have to book it."

 

In the back of the vehicle, she wasn't about to daydream about life with an aquatic creature.  If Yuri could transform as easily as Akihito and Asami than it would be set.  She just knew that she just jump ship on her relationship with Kei.  End it completely.  

 

As that thought entered her head she couldn’t help but be saddened by it.  She loved him.  She missed him and she knew she resented for ignoring her suddenly.  She felt like the moment he said goodbye to Sorano, he said goodbye to their own relationship.  She felt him grow apart from her back then and she refused to listen to her instincts.

 

“Ms. Sloan?”  Her attention went to the open door.  When did they arrive at Sion?  “You coming out?”

 

She only nodded as she slipped out and left the car quickly to head inside.  She went upstairs and to Asami’s office where to see her boss and even her boyfriend there felt actually unnerving.  She was glad to see the presence of normality in the room like Suoh.  

 

“Mikhail was checking out Feilong as usual.  As he was there he spotted Sakazaki trying to hail Sorano from the water.  Sorano ignored him and went back into the car.  That’s a good thing for now.”  Kristen told them.

 

Asami frowned at that news.  “So much for wanting to let Sorano go for good.  Anything else?”

 

“Yes.  Mikhail also received chatter that there is a research center that is doing some heavy buzzing around.  They are out there for some sea life.”  

 

He sighed at that part of the news knowing what Akihito might do.  “Now I wish I was there speaking to Yuri when this was delivered.”  Placing his chin on his fist, Asami had to think.  “Akihito isn’t thinking of going down there now or tonight.”

 

"But he'll want to go down there,"  Suoh told him.  "You know you can't keep this from him."

 

“I know this.  I’ll break it to him but I’ll have to hope that he’ll think logically.”  Asami brought a Dunhill to his lips.  “He is a mother now.”  His eyes went to Kristen.  “Thank you for going, Ms. Sloan.”

 

She smiled.  “Not a problem, Asami-sama.  Is there anything else?”

 

“Not at all.  You can go?”

 

Nodding her head she briefly glanced at Kei before she left the office to return back to her own desk.  She was glad that Kei didn’t come after her to say anything right now.  She just didn’t need that.

 

Not even lighting his cigarette, Asami just held it in thought.  “It is simply something we can’t hold them off from doing without raising suspicion.  Akihito has mentioned how that research institute has done this before.  We just have to closely monitor them.”

 

“Have they ever caught one of them before?”  Suoh wondered curiously.

 

“No.  We know how things change sometimes.  We didn’t think that Sakazaki would be a father.”

 

Something still creepy to think about.  Sakazaki a father.  Sudou a parent.  Two very unlikely figures.  Suoh almost shivered as he continued to think about them.  "There is still this whole deal with him trying to lure Sorano back.  We can't change that one."

 

“We can’t and soon we’ll be seeing Sorano once we head off to Hong Kong.”  Asami’s eyes went to Kirishima.  He’ll have him speak to the young man or he’ll just take the initiative himself.

 

XXX

 

When he arrived home Asami smiled at the sleeping pair on the couch.  After he toed off his shoes and placed his briefcase down he came over to gingerly pick up his son to bring to his room.  Masaru reminded him of a sleeping Akihito while he was curled up against him.  There was no way he himself would sleep this way.  Like that of an angel.

 

As he placed his son down and put the covers over him, Asami brushed a finger delicately down the side of his face.  As he did, Masaru turned away from him while a tiny grunt escaped from those lips.  He fought a laugh before he turned away to return to his kitten.  A kitten whose eyes were opened slightly at him.

 

“Hey.”  He yawned halfway through his greeting before curling up more into the couch.  “How was work?”

 

“The same.”  Asami will inform him in the morning about the research institute.  He wanted him to sleep easily tonight.  “How was everything here?”

 

“Good.”  Akihito moved closer to his husband.  “Nice.  Warm.”  The sides of his mouth curled up.  “Masaru is a hot little bundle.”  He lifted his head up.  “Thanks for taking him to bed.”

 

Lifting his kitten up, Asami enjoyed that he wasn’t complaining like he normally did.  “Anytime.  Now it is your turn.”

 

“I was waiting to take a shower with you.  I was holding off.”  

 

At the sight of those large hazel eyes, Asami let off a small laugh.  "How sweet.  Aren't you afraid of me attacking you in there?"

 

“I’m not in the mood for that.”  

 

“I could get you in the mood for that.”

 

Akihito hit him in the forearm.  “Horney bastard.”

 

“I’m your horny bastard.”

 

“And don’t you forget it.”  Giggling, Akihito didn’t know if he was laughing because of that or if it was because he was so tired.


	4. The Voice from Sorano's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided on no chapter summary today. Will say that after tomorrows chapter update we'll take a couple days off.

During breakfast, Akihito listened to both the news of Sakazaki and the Research Institute with an open mind.  No dramatics.  He sat there nodding the whole time while he asked questions mostly about Sakazaki.  

 

"And about the Institute?"  Asami inquired as if prodding his wife.  

 

Akihito knew he was trying to see how he'll react.  "I'll simply do what my father did when they went heavy on board with this stuff."  He paused as he almost released a barrage full of "F" bombs in front of their son.  "When this happened before my father had us limiting ourselves to going out.  If we did have to then it would be in groups instead of alone.  So this means that Mikhail has to limit these little excursions of his."

 

“His stalker missions.  It is like he is aiming to get killed by Feilong.”

 

"Exactly and he is one of our best Mers' and we can't change it."  Akihito looked over to their son.  "We probably should be holding him with us just in case."

 

Asami could agree with that.  If someone caught their son and decided to experiment on him they would find death would be raining down on them very quickly.  "He'll hate it but I couldn't agree with you more."

 

His eyebrow rose.  “I thought you would have objected to that.”

 

“I don’t.  It is either that or me killing many people and not caring about exposing myself just to get my son out.”  Asami took a sip of his coffee.

 

Akihito noticed how Masaru hasn’t given one single shit about their conversation as he continued on with his eating.  Normally the boy would include himself in.  Always put his ideas into motion.  This time he just sat there eating as he quietly hummed.  

 

Also, Akihito didn’t seem to give one single shit about what Asami just said.  He actually thought the same thought too.  Would he voice it out loud to his husband?  Possibly not.  He was at least grateful when Kirishima entered their penthouse to announce his presence.  

 

"Kei!!"  Masaru forgot about his breakfast and tore loose away from the table to dash on over to the secretary.  He jumped up to the man in hopes of being in his arms and at least Kirishima didn't deny the boy.  

 

“Yes, your Uncle Kei is here.  How did you sleep, Masaru?”  Kirishima pressed that title in hopes of making the boy forget.

 

Masaru’s face changed from delight to disapproval.  “You aren’t my Uncle.  You are my future bride.”

 

Who will be the bad guy today?  Akihito pointed to Asami so he can speak to Masaru.  “I can’t do it.”  He mumbled out.

 

"Nice thing in passing that buck.  You'll pay tonight."  Asami whispered as he stood up to go over to their son.  "Masaru, in this case, he is correct.  Kirishima is your Uncle and not your bride.  He is much too ancient to be that."  

 

Kirishima didn’t fight the urge to narrow his eyes at his own boss.  “Please listen to your father, Masaru.  You are an amazing nephew.  I can’t marry you.”

 

Upset, Masaru wiggled out of the man’s arms to rush over to Akihito.  “Mom.”  Wrapping his arms around his mom’s neck, Masaru sighed heavily.  “He doesn’t love me.”

 

“He does.  Just not in that way.”  Akihito assured him.  “Kirishima will always want the best for you.  Rest assured in this.”

 

Unconvinced, Masaru turned his head towards his father.  “Don’t make me marry that Princess.”

 

“We won’t.  We know how much you don’t like her.”  Asami promised as he walked over to kiss the top of his head.  

 

Such promises shouldn’t be made.  Akihito knew how reckless that could be.

 

XXX

 

Feeling a hard grasp on his arm he was tugged back towards his brother.  Mikhail tittered at the look of frustration in those eyes finding it completely laughable when he got this way.  He shook his brother’s hand off of him to push him back.  

 

Yuri, of course, ignored it as he was tempted to hit him.  "You are going out to see that man again.  You know about that research vessel and you still chance it."  This time he actually slapped his brother's face.  "If anything were to happen to you."

 

Placing a hand on his face where he was slapped, Mikhail said, “Nothing will happen to me.  I have my many good luck charms.”

 

He sputtered at that.  “Oh really?  If you do then why is it that you can’t land that human?  Tell me that.”

 

Mikhail couldn’t.  “I don’t know but soon it’ll happen.”  He leaned closer to Yuri.  “And with your help.”

 

"Fuck that shit.  I'm not going aboard with any of your schemes.  Now keep your fairy ass here since we were entrusted with keeping the kingdom safe while the Royals are away."  He kept a bit further away from his rambunctious brother now.

 

Eyes closed in thought Mikhail knew that was true.  "Fine.  I don't want to let them down."  He wriggled his eyes at him.  "After the Royals are down here let's go have fun with some of Asami's guards up above.  They need some fun."

 

"No thanks."

 

He wasn’t a fool.  “That’s because you have your eye on a certain woman.  A beautiful woman at that.  What’s her name.”  He tapped his chin.  “Now what was her name Yuri?  Marisa?  Michelle?  Pom Pom?  Nah I can’t be right.  “Kristal?  Tell me if I’m closer.”  

 

Yuri groaned.  “Kristen.”

 

Perking up, Mikhail patted his brother’s face lightly.  “Right!  Kristen.  A taken woman at that.  Aren’t you playing with fire?”

 

He refused to answer.  There was no need when she wasn’t truly taken if she was forsaken.  “I don’t anything to happen to you.”  He pressed.  “Also, you need to attend to your duties here.”

 

"I know and I will."  Mikhail smiled as he knew this full well.  "Come and let's be ball busters."

 

Watching his brother move off Yuri blew out hot air.  “You know this isn’t what we are supposed to do.”

 

Mikhail smirked as he knew how this always bothered his stick up the dorsal fin of a brother.

 

XXX

 

The large Institute was out there and with that his father-in-law was upset.  Upset that he might lose tenure because of them.  Lose out due to the fact that they might discover something amazing compared to himself.  

 

So as a lousy little peon scientist who had to listen to this and still take care of his little family, the man knew that the starfish in his hand won’t do him any good as he placed it back in the water.  He had to find something larger to discover.  Something to shut his father-in-law up.  

 

He just had to hope that he didn’t lose himself in this whole process.

 

XXX

 

Entering into his office Sorano bowed to Feilong.  “You requested me.”

 

“I did.”  Feilong dismissed the others with just the wave of his hand.  As the doors closed he continued to speak.  “What happened at the docks?”

 

"I thought I heard the voice of the past,"  Sorano answered.  "Sakazaki to be exact."

 

The man stared at him with cool precision.  “From the water?”

 

“I know it sounds absurd, but yes.”

 

As of late since he had seen that blonde Mikhail, many things seem odd.  Feilong knew the man before him had already proven himself so he wanted to hear it from him.  “Why would Sakazaki call you from the water?”

 

Sorano didn’t wish to sound crazy as his breathing changed before the man.  “It’ll sound crazy.”

 

“Try me.”

 

That was more of a, ‘Dare me' type of voice and Sorano feared to lose his job here.  Still, he feared to lose his life more.  So opening his mouth up he talked.

 

XXX

 

Asami was so pleased he had a long night with his kitten before he could depart to Hong Kong.  In the car, Masaru was sitting between them asking repeatedly to come with him.  He had to say no for now as it was a just boring business.  His eyes to his kitten as he would just openly grin at him before it was time to step out of the car to tell him goodbye for now.

 

With a kiss and sweet hug to his son over with Asami turned to his wife.  “Now be good.”

 

Akihito burst out in a barking laugh at that.  “That should be my line.”  Grabbing his tie to yank him down his hazel eyes lit up.  “Come back to me quickly.”

 

Blood boiling at how well his kitten could make his groin jump to attention, Asami kissed him.  "Oh, I will."  

 

Winking at his husband, Akihito stepped back with Masaru.  “Love you.”

 

“Love you too and Masaru.”  He raised his hand up before he headed to his private jet.  “Soon.  Just remember that.”

 

Moving back towards the car to watch Asami climb in and disappear into the jet, Akihito felt lonely once more without him.  His hand felt the constant swinging of their son as Masaru counted down the miles and how long it would take to get there and back.  At the sound of the jet beginning to move after the door closed, Akihito’s stomach dropped.  

 

“Don’t worry.  Daddy will be back soon.”  

 

Akihito smiled at that positive thinking as he watched the jet roll out towards the tarmac.  “I know.  I just hate when he’s gone.”

 

Glancing at the plane and back to his mom, Masaru agreed.  “Same here.”

 

On the plane, Asami could see his family beginning to get tinier out the window.  Looking forward towards his secretary he sighed.  “I’m not used to it.”

 

Many reasons why he limited his travel away from family.  Asami got very accustomed very quickly to this family life.  "You have a good family.  Of course, you wouldn't be, Sir."  Kirishima agreed.


	5. When the Russians come to Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Hong Kong how will it all go down between Kei and Sorano?
> 
> Also, what the heck are you planning Sakazaki?

The researcher's eyes twitched at the note he received.  How it was inscribed on a shell as it simply stated how mermaids were real.  He almost laughed till he heard the horror that became of the large institutions' ship.  How many perished in the sea.  His stomach churned and the next shell was seen.

 

_‘Mermaids are indeed real.  I shall save your failing dump.’_

 

He didn't know what to think of that as he glanced all around him for whoever could have sent this.

 

XXX

 

No Russians as of yet but they have only just arrived in Hong Kong.  So in this, they attended to other business.  Feilong was in a pleasant mood even as he asked about Asami's family.  "You should invite them next time.  How I would love to meet them.  I hear how your Akihito is quite beautiful.  Also, your son is quite bright.  Was this marriage truly a whirlwind marriage?"

 

A scrupulous gaze was given to the other man to make it known that he'll never have his Akihito.  "It is quite true and it is unlike most of those type of marriages.  Our marriage is made to last to the point of us having another child and to see our children have plenty of children of their own."

 

“How is that possible when you are both men?”  Feilong countered evenly.  

 

He smirked.  “Science is wonderful at times.”  Was all he’ll say about their own genes.

 

Making an elegant sound Feilong lifted up the phone as soon as it rang.  "Show them in, Yoh."  Placing the receiver down he spoke to the rest of the room.  "Our Russians have finally arrived."

 

“Good to know.  Kirishima hates to know to whom he cannot research ahead of time.”  

 

“Neither can we.”  Feilong agreed in a veiled irritated tone as the door opened up to reveal the Russians.  His eyes glared at one of them.  “You.”

 

Asami didn’t care to show his hand just yet.  “And you are?”

 

The blonde smiled with all the casual ease in the world.  “Mikhail Arbatrov.”  His hand waved behind him.  “This grumpy person behind me is my brother, Yuri.  He doesn’t talk much.”

 

Meaning, Yuri was here because Mikhail came uncaring about Yuri's words.  "We have never heard of you,"  Asami announced noticing he got some worry from Yuri at least.  "Feilong?"

 

“Never.”  Feilong agreed as he raised up a cigarette to smoke.  “Tell us why we should deal with you.”

 

“Certainly, but first we should eat.  We Russians never conduct business on an empty stomach.”  Mikhail was gonna milk this just to spend time with the gorgeous Chinese.  “What do you say?”

 

His eyes carefully considered them before slowly heading over to Asami.  As the other man carefully nodded his head, Feilong raised up the receiver to dial up the kitchen before settling it back down.  “They’ll be up here soon.”

 

True to his word a cart was wheeled through the door with a very familiar face pushing it.  Kirishima’s breath had to maintain its breathing as the blonde stood there bowing and speaking.  His hair had grown longer and was tied back.  Now it was to his rear end.  The man was wearing a Burgundy cheongsam top.  His aura appeared to look very balanced now.

 

“My, my what a cute little helper you have here.  What is his name?”  Mikhail reached out to touch Sorano but the man stepped away.

 

Feilong responded while he tapped his tea cup.  “His name is Sorano.  He is my chef and you would do well not to fuck with him.”

 

“So the little cutie beauty will poison me?”  Mikhail thought out teasingly.

 

“With great hopes.”  

 

It was spoken in such a low voice that even Asami had to hide his smirk behind his glass.  The Mer has trespassed in this society simply because of his own heat for Feilong.  Mikhail reacted to what the man said through his body even if his face betrayed nothing.  Asami sensed his deep abiding excitement for Feilong.  Yuri, himself, was feeling a fear that his brother was about to harm himself here.

 

His hand gestured to Sorano while he spoke to Asami mostly.  “Sorano has proven himself to me.”  Feilong smiled softly up to him.  “Like Tao, he has become like family.”

 

Sorano bowed to the man.  "I'm most pleased to be here."  His eyes met those of Asami's.  "Thank you for having me come here, Asami-san.  I can never repay you for your kindness."

 

Such sincerity spoke that Asami couldn't believe that such a young lad got turned by the likes of Sakazaki.  "You already have.  So don't think of it any longer."  Asami said back to him.

 

Smiling to the man, Sorano proceeded in announcing what he has prepared for them all.  As the servants went around serving the guests and Feilong, he was unaware of Kirishima's gaze on him.  How the secretary noticed how much healthier the blonde had gotten.  How alive he was.  He felt himself wanting to delay in even eating the meal.  As he thought about that old picture he sent him and now, Kirishima felt eyes on him making him search out to see it was Sorano.  

 

He bowed.  “Please enjoy.”  He soon exited the room feeling his heart hammer against his chest.  Sorano could feel his knees about to give.  He had given his number out to Kirishima Kei and that man didn’t bother to care to call him.  

 

“Sorano?”

 

He looked over to smile weakly at Tao.  There was a concern on that young face.  "Hey."  

 

Tao shook his head before he grabbed his hand to haul his ass down the hallway.  “What happened?  Who hurt you?”  

 

“No one did.  I was just thinking.”  He partially lied.

 

“Bull.  Someone hurt you.”

 

Did Kirishima hurt him really?  The man was involved with someone else.  Probably still is.  He is straight and kissed him under duress.  "No one hurt me.  It is just me stuck in a stupid past.  The past that I should forget when my present is so good."  

 

The young teenager smiled at that.  "You should think about that.  You have a good thing going on here.  Fei-sama really likes you.  I really like you.  Yoh really likes you.  All of us do.  You are a nice guy.  You are also a great cook.  Remember that we are family here."

 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sorano smiled.  "Right, I have family here.  I have always wanted a family."

 

Hugging the older man, Tao grinned.  “Yep!  Family.”

 

"Family,"  Sorano repeated.  He knew that Asami would make his entrance here one day with Kirishima and Suoh, he just hoped he would be limited in seeing Kirishima.  

 

XXX

 

Hours later after the meeting, Mikhail knew that his King would have some words for him so he quickly made it out of there.  That was until the original other hot stuff of a guard came in to prevent him from leaving.  

 

"If you don't mind, my brother and I have another meeting to attend to,"  Mikhail informed him as he tried to move past him.  

 

Yoh raised his hand up.  “Not according to Feilong-sama.”  

 

While he could smell the panic in his brother, Mikhail wasn’t as so panicky as him.  “Guess we’ll be late.”  He turned to his brother.  “Could you please tell them that we’ll be late?”

 

His brother was insane as it was.  “Certainly.”  Yuri nodded his head as he stepped ahead of him.  

 

He held such a wistful smile as he turned around to walk back with Yoh.  This man was a nice handsome sight to see as well making him think that if it failed with Feilong he could have this one.  Still, he’d rather have Feilong.  

 

Walking into another room which was different from the meeting, Mikhail was met with a lounging Feilong.  He smirked as he approached the man before he held out a gun.  "What is the meaning of this?"  He chuckled.

 

“I’m not in the habit of believing in fantasies.”  He pulled back the trigger.  “I spotted the tail a few times but I still didn’t believe it.”  Feilong looked him up and down.  “How is this possible now?”

 

Mikhail knew he was careless around this one.  “I swam up to a deserted beach one day and waited to dry out.  It was a gamble.  When I dried off I found myself with legs.”

 

“This meeting was all a ruse.”  Feilong’s eyes narrowed.  “I hate being played with.”

 

Extending his arms out Mikhail needed him not to do this.  “Oh handsome one.”  The gun was now more threatening.  “Yes this was originally all for you but I do have what I promised.  I wouldn’t do such a gamble to put my brother’s life in jeopardy.”

 

Getting up, Feilong moved towards him as his lips curled up.  “As if I’d ever dirty myself with the likes of you.  I do have other interests at heart.”

 

“I can be far better than that interest.”

 

“Leave and give us what you promised.”  Feilong moved closer to him.  “Or else I have no issues in exposing you.”

 

His King and Queen would be more upset with him if that happened.  "I shall do as I promised."  Mikhail's swagger emerged as he quickly pressed his lips against the head of the Baishe syndicate.  While he felt the cold metal of the gun pressing against him, Mikhail didn't mind as those lips sent his pulse racing before he released him.  "Hard to apologize for such actions.  You must understand what you can do to someone.  This includes the risk of exposing them to the world."

 

The Baishe leader sneered at him refusing to agree to a word he said.  Feilong called Yoh to escort the man out.  “Remember your promise.”

 

“I will.”  Mikhail winked as he turned away to walk back to where his brother would be.  “You should relax, Yuri.”

 

"Ass."  Yuri will wait until when they are away from there.  Once they were he whispered, "The King must speak to us."

 

Swagger lost, Mikhail cursed.  “Fuck.”

 

“Fuck is right.”  Hitting his brother, Yuri pulled at his arm.  “Fucking crazy ass.”

 

XXX

 

Past midnight and he was heading to the hotel room.  Sorano raised his hand up till nerves struck and he turned to leave.  The man didn’t want to speak to him at all.  He did all he could so Kirishima wasn’t obligated at all to him.  So he started to stalk down the corridor when the man himself came out another room followed by Suoh.  

 

“Have a good night, Suoh.”  Kirishima bided to his friend before he spoke to the guards that went to stand by the door.  Soon he went to stand in front of Sorano.  “Come with me.”

 

Without a word he did.  Sorano wondered what those guards thought of him as he followed the man into his room.  He watched as Kirishima put his jacket off to hang up before walking over to the bar area to pour them both some water.  “Why haven’t you called or asked about me?”

 

Coming over to hand him his glass, Kirishima responded.  “Call me Kei when we are alone like this.  Kirishima when it is business.”  Extending his hand out to show that they should sit down on the love seat, he was glad that Sorano did.  “Why I didn’t?  It wasn’t easy for me.”

 

“What wasn’t?”

 

In two years this young man truly got more radiant.  His skin was far more flawless than before.  His body seemed to have filled out a bit making him wonder if he has worked out.  Kei wanted to keep gazing at him.  He also wouldn’t mind to devour him either.  “Attraction to a male wasn’t easy to admit.  I became so after I kissed you.”  

 

Sorano blinked as he watched Kei lift up his glass to drink.  “So you avoided me to remove a complication?”

 

"Yes.  Also, I am still in a relationship."  Kei put the glass down on the coffee table.  "Well, I'm in a flawed relationship of my own making.  She deserves better."  He looked at him.  "You deserve better."

 

"I still want you even after all this time,"  Sorano admitted.  "I rejected Sakazaki in my own way by ignoring his calls recently.  I'm proud of myself."

 

Kei touched his hand.  “What?”

 

“Sakazaki called me while I was on the docks with Feilong.  I ignored him.  There was no way I will go to him to be in that position.”  Licking his lips he had to confess.  “Feilong knew of something.  He knew of the mermen.  He asked me about the dock.  I had to tell him.”  His eyes met Kei’s.  “He knows that Mikhail Arbatrov is a merman.”

 

Smiling at the sweet boy, Kei touched his face.  “We know.  We have spoken to Mikhail ourselves.  Please don’t let him know about everything else.”

 

“I won’t.”  Grunting Sorano wished the man could stop touching him.  “I promise.”

 

Having Sorano here was very tempting.  “I need to change so please stay here.”  Loosening his pants, Kei began to undress with the man in the room.  “Do you mind?”

 

Watching the show, Sorano’s mouth opened more.  “Not at all.”  He rose up to move behind the man to wrap around his waist.  “Do you mind?”

 

Hearing that teasing voice was so cute.  Kei turned around to face the man to allow him to kiss his nipples.  “I’m not into long distance.”  He whispered as Sorano’s tongue slowly whirled around his nipple.  “I won’t move.”

 

Sorano knew this already but still wanted this man as Kei’s hand raised his chin up.  “I understand.”

 

His nipples had become erect just from the excitement of Sorano so close to him.  “You do know that I have to say no to this experience.  As beautiful and as tempting as you are, I have to say no.”

 

The expression on Sorano’s face was a bad one as he pulled away to openly tear up.  “I see.”  His voice was soft before he moved away to leave.  “I shouldn’t have come.”  Kei knew he caused that.

 

"My relationship with my girlfriend is flawed mostly due to me.  I work all the time and in this, she is ignored the majority of the time."  Kei was glad he stopped.  "Also doesn't help that I'm highly attracted to you.  I'm a straight man who is attracted to another man and I hate that I'm hurting her."

 

Sorano couldn’t turn to look at him.  “But?”

 

He smirked.  “But you are still very tempting and I don’t want to hurt you also.”

 

Finally turning to face him once more, Sorano shrugged.  "That kiss was probably just a one-time thing.  You probably really didn't feel a thing for me."

 

Moving forward to press the younger man against the wall, Kei kissed the man.  He didn’t want it to be a fast kiss.  He wanted it to be a slow passionate kiss so he can get every detail from it.  So he can better access his feelings.  

 

His mouth felt so ravished by Kei along with his soul in such a welcoming way that Sorano clung to him.  His groin jumped to life and he felt the pounding of his heart as it reached his ears.  His body felt weightless to him.  His head felt light.  

 

Kei pulled away from him.  His breathing was heavy as he knew he almost lost control.  “You should leave.”

 

Sorano felt confused even as he blinked to glance down at himself.  What happened to his clothes?  He was almost naked and he was laying down now.  That kiss was like a drug and he wanted more of it.  “Kei?”

 

“I can’t devote the time I would love to.  You should leave.”  He averted his eyes to avoid that flesh.  

 

This time he won’t be such a slave to someone else’s word.  Sorano removed his shirt the rest of the way.  “No.”  His eyes were as strong as his voice.  “That kiss proves how much you want me to be with you.”

 

“I will only hurt you.”  

 

Standing up to remove his pants, Sorano shook his head slowly.  "You might but it'll just sting.  I think that how you truly feel for me will show and reflect on how you want me by your side always."

 

Observing the man lay down on his bed, Kei couldn’t deny how he wanted to bury himself in him.  “How will this work?”

 

The boy held such a cheeky smile as he laid back.  “I’d love to be the bottom and you be the top.”

 

XXX

 

She left a voicemail.  At least he'll get that.  "Hey, I know this is impersonal and all but."  She lingered as she continued to hear the remnant of sex in the background.  "I love you but I think that it is time that we call it quits.  I'll still work at the company and remain professional.  I just can't be your girlfriend to a guy who doesn't care about me."  She paused once more.  "You seemed to stop caring the second you kissed that guy.  Well, anyhow, I do love you still just not enough to be with you.  Bye."

 

Hanging up she sighed as she looked out at the water wishing she could see it.  She was on the dock where the guards were at their usual station with not much else happening.  She came here for a chance meeting with someone.  That, someone, was obviously not coming.  

 

“You shouldn’t cry.”  Yuri’s voice whispered to her.

 

She brought her hand up to her cheek to see she was indeed crying.  “I just broke it off with my boyfriend.”

 

Rising up from the water Yuri dared to do it as his lips met hers.  Oh, how he adored that stunned look of hers but he didn't enjoy the look of the guards as they began to approach.  They still thought she was property to someone else.  "I will never break your heart."  He swore before he dropped down into the sea.

 

Kristen turned around to address the guards.  “You know that he’s friendly.”

 

“You are with Kirishima.”

 

Irritation crossed her features before she got up.  “I’m no longer with him.  This is your memo.”  She moved past them wishing to not think of what happened just a second ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Artlover mentioned last night we will be taking a couple nights off after this chapter is posted. We need a little break as we play catch up.


	6. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikhail will see what fooling around on the job will get him.

There were duties that still needed to be attended to down in his kingdom and even Asami knew that.  As Akihito swam with his son and some guards back to his kingdom he thought of his conversation with Asami.  To hear that Mikhail and Yuri could walk on land were indeed surprising to him.  As surprising as it was to them as well.  Akihito knew that this was all for Mikhail to try to curry favor with his crush.  So this will mean they will have a long discussion with them after Asami was done with business.

 

So as they swam to the kingdom Masaru commented about how he hated the ocean today.  Akihito had to agree silently but had to assure him that all will be fine.  The darkness and the roughness of the sea are nothing to worry about.  It is all to build strength.  Nothing he lied about there.  

 

“I see something.”  One of his guards said out to the front.

 

“I also see something.”  Said another guard as his eyes squinted.

 

Akihito can literally smell it as his hand brought his son closer to him.  “Squid.”  

 

His guards all got into a fighting stance as three large squids came at them.  The largest at 59 feet as it went towards Akihito and Masaru.

 

“Mom!”  Masaru cried out as his arms wrapped around his mother’s waist.

 

XXX

 

At the now redecorated club of Shinjuku, Sudou snickered lovingly at his daughter dancing with delight on the dance floor.  He had no idea where his own husband gone off to but for now, he was content with being here with his daughter.  

 

“Mom!  Dance with me.”  Kin called out to him excitedly.

 

The girl hardly got to enjoy being on her human legs so when she did, this is what she loved to do.  So standing up, Sudou went up to her.  "Always."  He smiled down at her as he danced at her own pace.  

 

Entering the club from the back, Sakazaki heard the music so he knew Kin wanted to dance.  What he didn't expect was to see Sudou be dancing too.  The one thing the diva didn't really like to do so openly was dance.  It wasn't like Sudou was a poor dancer, it was quite the opposite.  When the man was a model he would have to do move at times on the catwalk.  Something he had seen himself.  

 

“Can I dance on your feet?”  She wondered as her hands went up.

 

Sudou accepted them and automatically placed their daughter on his feet.  Sakazaki couldn’t help but smile at the endearing scene before he made his entrance.  “This is a beautiful sight to see.”  He grinned at them both.  

 

Kin smiled at the compliment before rushing off her mother to run to him.  “Dance with me!”

 

“Pretty hard to refuse a beautiful, Princess.”  Placing her on his feet he began to dance with her.

 

There was something teeming in the atmosphere that Sudou couldn’t place for now.  He had known Sakazaki long enough to know that he had done something.  

 

XXX

 

Boring ass meetings but he thought the company was very appealing.  Mikhail couldn’t believe that a human such as Feilong existed until he set eyes on him.  He was so perfect that he felt his own heat come early.  

 

“This is all illuminating but I do simply wish to have a more private meeting with Feilong after.”  Mikhail almost purred out.

 

“No.”  Feilong shot him down quickly and most of the others were amused quietly.  

 

Asami moved forward to place his glass down.  “This isn’t a cat house so don’t think you can use him for those purposes.”  

 

Mikhail heard the cool warning from his King making him quickly nod his head.  “I understand and I will continue being professional.”

 

“That would be best.”  Asami heard Kirishima’s phone and he still concentrated on the meeting.  

 

Kirishima quickly ducked out of the room and whispered into it.  “And what of Masaru?  Have you located him?”  He tried so desperately to maintain a more normal appearance but it couldn’t be helped.  “I will inform Asami right away.”  Hanging up he went right back into the room to whisper into Asami’s ear.  

 

Standing up, Asami looked to Feilong.  “There is an emergency I must get to at home.  I have to delay this for another time.”

 

“Anything that I could help with?”  Feilong offered as he could see the normally steadfast man shaken.  

 

“For once this is something that you cannot help me with.”  Asami nodded to him.  “I do appreciate it all the same.  I’ll contact you once it is all settled.”  

 

The vibrations in the room were very unsettling and it made Mikhail and Yuri wonder if it had to do with their homeland.  Guilt overwhelmed Mikhail knowing that this game took a bad turn.  He couldn't rush off now.  If he did it would call attention to King Asami.  

 

As for Asami, he didn't say a word for the longest time till they were on the plane.  "Give me all the details now."  His eyes went to Kirishima.

 

XXX

 

After the meeting was done with and they were leaving Mikhail found himself to be pulled back by Feilong.  This was both a blessing and a curse now as he gawked back into those eyes.  “Yuri, please begin proceedings before I can catch up.”  

 

Not a word was said as his brother took off.  Mikhail knew his brother cursed him in his head.  Mikhail hated this too as he wished he could now tell Feilong everything.  He did know that he had to cut this off quickly by bringing out his dreaded fangs.

 

Feilong stepped back at the sight of them.  “I didn’t think that was possible.”

 

“We eat human flesh.  Not often but we do.”  Mikhail hadn’t done that for some time.  Not the truly fresh cut of meat though.  “I don’t care to do business with you any longer but I do wish to give you what I did promise.”

 

“Why is this?”

 

“You hate me and I desire you.  What’s the point of me forcing you to want me?  None.”  Mikhail had to perform his duties.  “Now I must be off.”

 

The merman was giving up too easily.  “Perhaps I was much too hard on you.  Maybe we should consummate our business venture in a different way.”

 

Such a hint he had to deny.  Mikhail shook his head.  “Forget it.  I’m leaving.”  

 

“Why do you need to leave?”

 

“Because before I was a business person I am a guard.  That is important to me.  I simply forgot in pursuit of you.  I remembered today not to forget what is important to me.”  Mikhail decided to kiss the man one last time.  “Such perfect chemistry.”

 

His eyes felt dry at how they stared off at the man who left him alone in the room.  Feilong felt a little dumbfounded that he had been denied.  That merman wanted him before and now he rejected him.  That should only mean he was hiding something.  

 

XXX

 

What was happening right now?  His body felt so disoriented now.  He felt wet but dry at the same time.  He felt poked and prodded.  His mind continued to think of his son.  Where was Masaru?  His mind began to become frantic before he dropped down into a mass of water.  His eyes opened up and his things were confirmed.  They weren’t nightmares yet.  Nightmares would be to see his family suffering.  This was just unimaginable as he stared at the rag tag team of scientists who continued to write.  He was angry at them.  His eyes went down to his tail to find a few of his scales missing.  While he knew they will grow back it was still blasphemy.  

 

“He’s magnificent.”  An older one remarked as he neared.

 

This one was obviously a ringleader.  Akihito could read his tag and he couldn’t help it as he opened his mouth up to instantly let out a screech.  While he knew it was useless since he knew he needed to dry himself off, he needed to know not to be messed with.  So as the tank flew apart and water poured out, Akihito expertly grabbed him on his way down.

 

“Release me or you will perish.”  His fangs out.  

 

The man stopped the others from shooting the beautiful fantastic being.  “I will.  Let me provide the proper transport to you.”

 

Akihito knew it was a lie.  He could feel it.  “It isn’t good to lie.”

 

“Takato, do it!”  

 

These vibrations were different.  They were far more hesitant and more welcoming to Akihito.  His eyes went to the blonde to find him shake his head.  That was interesting to him.  He had to wonder why that human was different.  The scientist below him growled.

 

“Why does my Rinka love you?”  The man stated.

 

Akihito noted how Takato felt hurt by that before he felt a sting in his neck.  He felt darkness meet him as he fell on top of the horrible man.  His last thoughts were of Asami and Masaru.  

 

XXX

 

Now in the ocean, Asami swam as he went to locate his son and wife.  The guards that were with him perished but there were no sightings of his family.  So he went to the last location where the guards' bodies were found.  

 

Some of the kingdom was there searching throughout.  Asami called out to Akihito and his son before he heard a slight sound.  His Trident lit up brightly to point towards the rocks ahead of him.  Rushing to them he called out once more to hear the whimper again.  

 

“Mommy.”  

 

It was Masaru.  Asami’s heart sank as he poked his head in to look through the crack.  There was his son wrapped up in a ball crying.  “Masaru?”

 

Unsure if he heard correctly, Masaru asked, “Da-Daddy?”

 

Asami smiled softly towards him.  “Yes, Son.  It’s your dad.”  He extended his hand out.  “Come out to me.”

 

Uncurling, Masaru accepted that hand to come out.  After, he rushed against his chest to hug him.  "Huge squids, Daddy.  They attacked us."  He cried out.  "Mommy went to protect me.  At the last minute, he made me hide to protect me."  His little face lifted up.  "I saw the squid hit mommy away hard.  That was the last I saw him."

 

“In which direction, Son?”  His throat felt so dry right now.

 

Masaru had to think before his arm extended out.  “That way.”

 

Towards the shore.  Asami held his son.  “We are going back home to the penthouse.”  His son was too traumatic to be home now in the kingdom.  

 

“What about mommy?”

 

“I’m getting your mommy back.  I promise you.”  Asami held him closely before they began to swim back.  As he did he noticed how Mikhail and Yuri came by his side.  “Yes?”

 

“Those squids.  Do you know how large they were?”  Yuri inquired gently.

 

Masaru took a long time to think as he began to shake.  “Bigger than a truck.  They were really huge.  Three of them.”

 

“Deep sea squids.”  Yuri’s jaw clenched.  “What are your orders, King Asami?”

 

“Make sure to bury our dead.  Also, help find Akihito.”  His eyes went to Mikhail.  “No screwing around.”

 

“I have that on my mind already.  I gave up on that pursuit knowing how important this life is.”  Mikhail assured him.  “I deeply apologize for screwing up on my duties.”

 

“You should.”  Asami pointed his Trident at them.  “Because of that, my wife is missing and my son was nearly gone.”

 

Mikhail froze up as he got a fixed look from those eyes.  He really messed up.  His eyes went to the frightened Masaru to see the results of his failure.  What would happen if they had lost the little Prince?  He couldn’t live that down.

 

“I will never fail you again.  I will go out and perform my duties now.”  Saluting him, Mikhail and Yuri went out to investigate.  

 

Asami embraced his son lovingly before he swam away towards the boat.  He needed to attend to him for both Masaru and Akihito’s sake.


	7. When a King needs his Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Akihito was captured by a research center after squids attacked him and his son. Asami has found his son but now he is searching for Aki. 
> 
> Also, how will Sudou feel once he finds out what Sakazaki has done?

“You did, what?!”  Sudou stood back after he listened to the plan of Sakazaki’s.  “Are you insane?!”

 

Knowing that Kin was off in the other room Sakazaki tried to calm him down.  "Shhh, can't you be a little quieter?"

 

“Not when you are so stupid.”  He looked down to the ground.  “What’s next?  Bringing on that little whore of yours again?”  Glancing back up to be faced with silence, Sudou raised his arms up.  “You are nothing but an asshole.  Guess there isn’t any need to stay married to me if you want to dally your cock in that guy.”  

 

"It would have been a one time deal."  Sakazaki reasoned.  "Then he could leave.  It's you I love."

 

Turning his head away from him from the moment, Sudou closed his eyes.  This just tired him out suddenly.  So opening them he began to leave the room.  “I have to leave.  I’m taking Kin with me.  I guess I’m the only one who is in love in this relationship.  I’m the only one who is reasonable.”  He stopped to look back at him.  “So what happened to the Queen?”

 

Sakazaki knew this will make Sudou flip out.  “He is having research done as we speak.”

 

Eyes wide, Sudou immediately left the room.  “I fucking can’t believe him.”  He mumbled before he went into the other room where Kin was.  “Come on sweetie.  We are going on a little adventure.”

 

Excited, Kin jumped up.  “Where?”

 

“We are getting pampered.  I want to take you someplace very special.  You’ll love it.”

 

“Is daddy coming?”

 

Refusing to be saddened, Sudou shook his head.  “No, he is staying here.  This is a girls weekend only.  I haven’t had that in a long time.”

 

Grinning, Kin grabbed his hand.  “Yay!!  Girls weekend!”

 

Sudou knew that he couldn’t interfere with Asami and Sakazaki.  He also knew that the moment that Asami knew about Sakazaki’s involvement that his husband will most likely be dead.  Hearing his name, Sudou turned to his husband.  

 

“You do know why I’m doing this.”  

 

Sakazaki appeared so hopeless as he looked between both him and Kin.  Sudou just felt depressed.  “You do as well.  I also hate the fact that you risked our own kind.  That’s the worst.”  His eyes were downcast as the whole of the truth was admitted to why he was truly leaving.  

 

What kind of life will his own daughter have if his own father was so willing to expose their own kind?

 

XXX

 

Takato came in early to a disturbing sight.  Why did his father-in-law place a ball gag in the merman's mouth of all things?  He rushed up to the tank with worry.  The Merman held such an upset appearance that he felt so sorry for him.  He went to the steps only to be stopped by the man himself.

 

“What do you think you are doing?”  

 

“Oto-san, I….”  

 

The man smacked the nearest thing so hard that both Akihito and Takato reacted.  “Never call me that.  You are able to call me that around my daughter and wife but not here.  In truth, I have never truly accepted you as married to my daughter.  Do you understand?”  

 

This person was so angry that Akihito glared at the man openly.  The one near his enclosure wanted to help him that he felt a need to protect him.  

 

Takato bowed his head.  "I understand this, Dr. Himura."

 

Himura stepped closer to him.  “Now tell me what you wanted to do.”

 

“He was uncomfortable so I wanted to help him out.  We shouldn’t treat him like this.  He is a living being.”  Takato defended as he stepped down.

 

“I don’t pay you for this opinion.  Now shut up and do your job.  Leave and prepare the samples.”  Himura ordered.

 

He didn’t want to knowing what the samples were.  “Yes, Sir.”  Bowing to him, Takato walked away.  Only as he was far enough away he turned around to face the merman to mouth out that he was sorry before disappearing.  

 

The doctor smiled at his prize.  The incredibly beautiful prize before him.  “The x-rays we took of you are amazing.  Such an amazing structure.”  He neared the merman to notice how it wasn’t afraid of him.  It just hated him.  “For now on I have decided to spend all my time with you.  All my time.”

 

XXX

 

Sorano heard his voice again and this time he stepped towards the edge of the dock before producing his gun.  His eyes were cold as he stared at Sakazaki.  “I will never perform for you like that again.  Don’t you ever call me again.”

 

Reaching up to grab those sexy legs Sakazaki gritted his teeth as the man pulled away.  “Just one more job.”

 

“You promised that before and look what happened.  You are here again wishing for me to spread my legs again.  I won’t.  I have been celibate for two years and happily waiting for that right one to come back to me.”  

 

Sakazaki sneered.  “Don’t tell me.”

 

Another gun was pointing down to him as he was now facing Feilong.  That wasn’t a good thing but even Sakazaki had to be curious about his chemistry.  “Is it him?”  He asked.

 

“Feilong is like family to me.”  Sorano sneered back.  

 

Snapping his fingers, Feilong smirked as a net quickly yanked Sakazaki up from the water.  "You really weren't that bright in the first place.  I won't experiment or expose your secret.  I will, however, kill you for trying this on Sorano.  That is if you tell me a few things."

 

Sorano had to look at his own boss with concern.  This was bad and he almost wanted to spread his legs out to protect the others that helped him out.  Though, Kirishima wouldn’t like it if he did.  

 

Sakazaki narrowed his eyes.  “You really want to kill a married man?  I do have a child.”

 

“And yet you want to bed my subordinate.  You aren’t all that respectful.”  Feilong reached for a spear for the use to stab at the man until someone else jumped on the dock.  

 

“Stop!”  Mikhail’s arms were up while his eyes were wide.  “We are searching for our Queen and this scum is responsible for releasing the squids that almost harmed the Prince in the process as well.  Please allow us to take him.”

 

Feilong grabbed Mikhail’s hair.  “Why should I believe this fairy tale?”

 

Even angry this man was still so perfect.  Mikhail knew he couldn’t be distracted.  “The King is very much in love with his Queen and wants the entire family back together.  You may not believe me but if you have ever seen this love you can see how true it is.”

 

Pushing the man away Feilong narrowed his eyes at Sakazaki.  “What?”

 

“He isn’t lying about all that.  You can kill me and do whatever you wish to me but it will be nothing compared to what the King will do to me.  I am King in my own land but this one is a true ball buster.”  Sakazaki spared Sorano in not even looking at him.  It seemed that while he shared a story about him, he didn’t tell the truth about Asami and Akihito.  So in that, he’ll be nice to the kid.

 

"Fine.  Take him and I hope your King does away with him.  I never want this scum anywhere's near Sorano again."  Placing his hand on his subordinates back, Feilong guided him out of there.

 

Mikhail waited till all the humans were out of there before he grinned up at the shitty bastard above him.  “Guess who will love to speak to you.”  Sliding out his sword he sliced into the rope above him dropping the Dark King into the water.  

 

The second he landed Sakazaki was nabbed by ten of the guards.  He tried to fight against them until the Arbatrovs’ taught him the reason why they were the best.

 

XXX

 

Quietly, Takato came back in.  He went to the tank and the merman gazed at him cautiously.  “I really want to help you.”  His eyes went to his tail.  “How do I lift you all by myself when he removed the device to do so?”  He hated that ball gag in that mouth.  “Do you know how to talk?”  

 

The merman’s face gave him the expression of, ‘You’ve gotta be kidding me here.’ 

 

Of course, he wouldn't trust him.  "My father-in-law is a dick."  With that, he went up the stairs to get to the top.  "I'm happy to once be a delinquent."  He murmured before he began to pick the lock.

 

In the tank, Akihito could hear the innocence in this man's voice.  He could also hear other things in the place as his hand went up to bang the top.  He knew he surprised Takato but the man couldn't be caught.  Still, as the top was miraculously opened up and the man was taking the ball gag off of him, Akihito had to say it.

 

“Someone is coming.  You can’t do this now.  Try later.”  Akihito whispered fast as he put the wretched thing back in his mouth.  

 

Confused but willing to listen, Takato put it back on him before securing the top back on.  Getting down and running out through the back way, the man felt his heart in his throat.  He couldn’t believe that the creature just spoke to him.  

 

XXX

 

Stepping out into his living room, Asami viewed who was there.  "Finding Akihito is the highest priority."  His eyes went to Kristen.  "When it comes time for me to head out I wish for you to stay with Masaru."

 

Kristen nodded her head.  “I will do that for you both.”  

 

“There was a very large Institute that had its ship destroyed with many of their own perishing.  For now, that place is not even operational.”  

 

Kirishima hung up the phone.  "According to the physical survey of that site, all the living specimens were moved elsewhere.  They are heading to that location now.  Kuroda has it all handled.  As for the other ragged place, we have seen;  They are close to almost financial ruin.  All of the marine life had to be released recently."

 

Suoh decided to speak up.  “If a species like Akihito washed up I wouldn’t pass it up if my business is failing.”  He could see that Asami thought the same thing.  

 

“I couldn’t agree more.  We will go down there to check out the facility under the guise of something else.”  Asami looked to Kristen.  “I know he’ll be frightened once he wakes up.  Please let him know that he can contact me.”

 

“Anything to ease him.”  Kristen looked at them as they started to leave the penthouse.  She had to hope that Akihito was at least there.

 

XXX

 

His eyes opened up and he felt his body tied down.  When was he put under?  Akihito’s eyes went this way and that just to find out that he was in a different place.  He felt the vibration through the table before that horrid man by the name of, Dr. Himura came forward.  His hand moved up from the tip of his tail and this made him jerk.  

 

“You are truly splendid that I found out something regarding your DNA.”  His cold eyes smiled down at the elegant tail.  “So many tests that I ran and I’m so surprised to find that you can reproduce a child.”

 

This was a foreboding that made Akihito’s breathing shift.  He watched as the man’s other hand lifted up and Akihito was curious to what it was.  

 

"This will help me do something with you."  Himura chuckled as if he told a joke.  "Have you ever had an aphrodisiac?  Well, if you hadn't you will today."

 

He had with Asami when he wanted to experience that extra feeling for hours once.  This isn’t the man he wanted to experience it with.  Akihito panicked at was given to him and he had to fight it.  The only one ever allowed to touch him will be, Asami Ryuichi.  

 

Himura smiled as something parted before it showed.  “I have never been with a man before.”  His eyes went to that smooth face.  “You aren’t really a man, though.”

 

XXX

 

Takato walked back into the building just to see something different in there.  “Who is that?”  He asked the receptionist.

 

The woman was making doe eyes at the man.  “Asami Ryuichi.  He wants to tour the facility but Dr. Himura has disappeared for the last two hours.”  Her open sighs were very loud.  “He wants to back us.  Imagine the thought of him backing us.”

 

The merman!  Takato ran through the door towards the lower floor.  If that man found this discovery would he help save the creature or want to profit from him too?  He didn’t know if he could chance it.  

 

So his footsteps pounded down the corridor to where the creature was kept.  Once he was there he opened the door to find that he was missing.  “Where is the merman?”  He asked the only person in the room.

 

His fellow scientist just shrugged her shoulders.  “I don’t know.  Dr. Himura moved him and I don’t know where.  I assume that he is still in the building.”

 

This wasn’t good.  This made him uncomfortable.  So thanking the woman for her help he left the room to see if can find the doctor on any of their feeds.

 

XXX

 

The receptionist with the large eyes and heavy makeup was just now annoying him.  "We have paged him.  I have a feeling that his son-in-law is looking for him now."  

 

This was now suspicious.  Asami could just feel it.  “And who is the son-in-law?”

 

Kirishima answered that question for her as he showed Asami the image of a young man the same age as Akihito.  “Surprising he works here with his degree.”

 

Asami remembered seeing him pass through the lobby.  “Not hard if the doctor hired the man for the daughter’s sake.”  He looked at the woman.  “Call this, Takato.”  He told the woman.

 

Nodding her head she started to do so.  Her hands became jittery as she did so.  “He is quite responsible in spite of Dr. Himura’s hatred for him.”  She murmured.  “The others believe he is quite talented.”  She shook her head.  “He isn’t answering either and that is highly unlike him.  Takato always answers regardless.”

 

“And Himura?”  

 

“He always gets caught up with his studies.”  She informed him.

 

Suoh knew it would be very easy to get in.  “This is a waste of time.  We know that this was a spur of the moment type of thing but once we heard of this place even I wanted to come here.”  

 

“Lyn?”  

 

The woman smiled.  “Dr. Himura, Asami Ryuichi has come to see our fine establishment.”  She felt that her tears were about to spill from holding these men off.  While they were all good looking men, it was too tense up here.  

 

Turning to greet the man who owned the place, Asami immediately could smell it from him.  He had Akihito’s scent on him. 


	8. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Himura drinking the juice of the sick perverts here's hoping that Asami gets to his kitten in time.

That Mer wasn’t even in the second building.  Takato was sweating in so many ways while he thought of that creature.  What was Himura doing to him?  Nobody else would believe his words about this.  He was fretting over it all when he realized something substantial.  The man kept a private lab at his own home.  No one else was allowed to go in there.  

 

Walking out of the building he looked over to see the car parked in the lot.  There was no alarm on it but it certainly had a GPS in it.  So he ran up to it and broke in.  “Come on.”  He murmured as he looked it up before cursing.  He was an idiot.  To move a Mer would need something larger.  His eyes went to the only other vehicle for that.  

 

XXX

 

There was a tank and the tank had held his wife.  Asami’s eyes went casually towards his men to signal that Akihito is here someplace.  This man knew where he is exactly.  

 

“Where is Takato?”  Himura bellowed out in such an unprofessional way.  

 

“He was looking for you earlier.”  The woman said as she lifted some samples up.  “I haven’t seen him since.”

 

It was slight but all three men caught how pale the man got.  “What is it, Dr. Himura?”  Asami smirked as he asked the question.  “You feeling ill?”

 

“Not in the least.  I just know how my daughter worries about him.  That’s all.  Shall we continue?”  Himura extended his hand out with a fake plastic smile was placed on his face.

 

Asami wished to kill him, but he was interrupted by a message on his phone that had him passing it on to Suoh.  

 

 **‘Sakazaki responsible for bringing on the attack.  We had him and were bringing him back but the ass slipped our grasps.  We are doing everything to get that bastard back.’**   Suoh showed it to Kirishima.  He wasn’t surprised that Sakazaki escaped.  He had a habit of doing that shit.

 

XXX

 

His little body jerked up crying for his daddy but he wasn’t there.  Masaru already knew that his mom wasn’t here.  Tears streamed down his face as Kristen came by his side to wipe them.  It wasn’t the same.  This wasn’t like when his mom did it.  He loved Kristen, but not in the same way.

 

“Dad?”  

 

To see those hazel eyes so full of expectation and pain caused her the same amount of it.  “He is still out there looking for your mom.  He says if you wish, you may call him.”  She brushed his hair away from his face.  

 

“No, I won’t stop him when he has to do his job.”  Masaru looked away for just a second before he glanced back to her.  “He’ll never stop till he finds my mom.”

 

Kristen could see Asami in that face.  She could even see Akihito in those eyes.  "I admire his relentless spirit.  Even I know he'll bring him back to you."  She smiled down at him.  "He loves you both so much that he'll do everything in the world for you."

 

Masaru was proud of that.  “I know and one day I’ll be just like him.”

 

“You are an Asami.”  She kissed his forehead.  “You are already there.”

 

XXX

 

Sudou stretched while Kin rested up in the next room.  He had to giggle that a little massage wore his daughter out.  He giggled politely while the man massaging him flirted with him.  He was both flattered by the attention and appalled by it.  He was still a taken man in all respects.  

 

He frowned heavily at the thought of his husband.  He had a feeling he still went to see Sorano.  Had a feeling that the young man had a go with him.  His heart plummeted at that even as he went to the door to answer it to find the Massage Therapist at the door.

 

“Hello?”  The man’s name was Brett.  A gorgeous man to whom was taller than him with green eyes and brown hair.  “Forgive my rudeness in just dropping by but I really wanted to take a chance.”

 

This man was really hitting on him.  “I’m married.”  Sudou reminded him firmly.  

 

Brett smiled.  “I know but you don’t appear to be happily married.”  He scoffed.  “I know I sound like a jerk with me just doing this.”

 

"You do."  The man's smile dropped which made Sudou happy.  "You are probably not a jerk but it does make you like one,"  Sudou told him.  "Still, you aren't truly a jerk because I do know jerks."

 

His eyes darted around the room.  “Where is your daughter?”

 

“In the adjoining room sleeping.  The massage knocked her out.”  Sudou grinned at that news.  “When she gets up she’ll be a bundle of pure energy.”

 

Eyebrow twitching, Brett looked at those lips.  “Wasn’t my massage any good?  I could give you another one.”

 

“You aren’t touching what belongs to me whatsoever.”  

 

To hear his husband’s voice wasn’t exactly a god send, it just gave Sudou some more irritation as he grabbed Brett to openly kiss the man.  Let Sakazaki know how it feels when you cheat on your spouse.

 

Sakazaki stalked over to the couple to separate them.  Pushing the pretty boy away he slammed the door closed before he began to tear his wife’s clothes apart.  “I didn’t have sex with Sorano.  If you must know he turned me down.”

 

“But you planned on it if he had the opportunity to turn you down.”  Kicking the man away from him, Sudou tried to keep the man away from his privates.

 

Slamming and locking the door behind them Sakazaki grabbed his hand to haul him away towards the bed.  This may very well be the last time he will be with his wife.  Even as Sudou demanded him to let him go and he placed him on the bed, Sakazaki stopped his struggling with his words.

 

"I could never undo my past.  I did all I did for our daughter in my desperation.  I know it was wrong and I didn't think it all through.  In this, I hurt you and I know I hurt our own kind."  He had to memorize that face of Sudou's possibly for the last time.  "I'm certain that Asami will kill me and this time I won't blame him."  As a tear marred that perfect face below him, Sakazaki went down to kiss it.  "I'm truly heartbroken by the fact that I not only hurt you but I also won't be seeing our Kin and this little one in your stomach grow."

 

He couldn’t see his face now and Sudou was caught completely off guard when Sakazaki began to sob.  This man was such bravado so this was so different as he held him.  “Make love to me.”  He pleaded.  

 

“Why?”

 

“Because that is what I wish to do with my husband.”

 

XXX

 

The gears were grinding so badly that Takato cursed himself for never having the finesse for learning a stick.  He was so lucky that his best friend, Kou came at a moments notice to take over so here they were driving up to his father-in-law's place.  He just hoped that the merman was here.

 

"Just to warn you, this is different, this is something illegal, and this is something to never talk about,"  Takato warned before he leaped out of the cab before he left to the back of the home.  

 

Kou was on his heels.  He didn't care to know that Takato wouldn't be doing this unless he had an excellent reason.  So when his friend broke open the door and they went in to find a merman laying there on a table with water spraying down on his tail, he wondered if he was drinking.  

 

"You know that no one would ever believe me if I told them this,"  Kou mentioned before he went towards the creature. 

 

Takato smiled at the merman before he got rid of the ball gag.  “We are getting you out of here.  Promise.  Taking you back to the ocean.  You don’t deserve this.”

 

As his friend got rid of the straps Kou looked at the vials.  “We should get rid of these things.  That dude looks like he wanted to do freaky things to him.  Like really freaky things.”

 

Akihito spoke with pure hatred.  "He wanted to see if we were compatible enough to get pregnant together."  At their pale faces, he made a rude noise.  "You heard me.  He didn't get far.  Just wanted to jack me off a little."

 

“Sick!  I don’t mean it in that way.  I mean it in the way of forcing himself on you.”  Kou said before he introduced himself.  “I’m his friend, Kou.”

 

“Akihito.  Nice to meet you.  We should get this done with before that psycho returns.”  

 

"He's busy kissing ass to Asami Ryuichi right now,"  Takato mentioned while he turned off the sprayers.  He didn't notice the expression on Akihito's face.  "We need to keep you wet."

 

“No need.  I won’t die,” assured Akihito.  “I do agree that I need to get the fuck out of here though.”  His eyes went to Kou to whom was in disbelief of his language.  “We aren’t such majestic creatures.  We do curse like you do.  We shit and piss too.  We even fornicate as well.  I have a family that I have been away from for too long and I’m worried about my child.”

 

They both helped him down to the wheelchair.  Takato wanted to ask him so many questions but there was simply no time to do so.  “Time to go.”

 

XXX

 

This man was hiding something.  Each time he asked to look at his latest find the man had him looking at Lion Fish.  Asami had run out of patience.  "You smell something fishy, Dr. Himura."  His tone of voice was crooning with practiced danger.  

 

Himura's spine froze up as he listened to that voice.  His breathing increased as he wondered if he dropped a vial of the aphrodisiac on himself.  But he knew that wasn't the case.  

 

Asami moved closer towards the man's back.  His own stature swallowing up this man's own.  Kirishima and Suoh at the ready in case this idiot decided to run.  "You have been avoiding something all this time.  Tell me, doctor, what is it you're hiding?"


	9. Cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say right now except for you to enjoy the chapter. :)

“Daddy?”  Kin stirred just after she felt someone brushing her hair.  Eyes open she was happy to see her father but confused at his state.  He had faint lines down his face.  “Were you crying?  Is mom okay?”

 

He smiled to assure her that Sudou is alright.  “He’s fine.  Just resting for now.”

 

There was a problem.  “Is this why we are really here?  Because you did something stupid?”

 

Sakazaki laughed at that.  She was very correct there.  “Absurd actually.”  She was another face he wanted to commit to memory.  

 

“I’m too young to think about marriage.”

 

Of course, she would be thinking clearly about this too.  Her and Masaru both were thinking clearly.  "I agree.  I just wanted the best for you."

 

“You didn’t think about getting married to mom and one day it happened.  It wasn’t arranged that way.  Why should mines be?”  

 

Sakazaki laid on his side just to be next to her more.  “It shouldn’t.  I want you to be with someone who is as special as your mom.  Someone you love very much.  So promise me that you will do that for yourself but make sure they treat you good.”

 

“I will.  I promise, Daddy.”  

 

XXX

 

Kou and Takato had set the merman off into the sea but had yet to leave it themselves.  

 

Everything they thought they knew about this world was all false.

 

What more is out there within their own planet yet to be discovered?  

 

“Do you want to continue in doing this job?”  Kou had kept his eyes out on the horizon.

 

"I mostly took this job because of my wife,"  Takato answered.  "So I don't think I can continue in doing it any longer.  I can't be knowing what my own father-in-law tried to do."

 

Kou’s lip turned up as if he ate something a bit sour.  “That’s fucking sick.”  He finally tore away from the glittering pull of the sea to look towards his friend.  “You know you did an honorable thing in saving Akihito there.”

 

His lips finally pulled up into a smile.  It felt nice knowing it had to do with this job.  “Thanks.  I’m glad we were both there to help him out.”

 

Their attention went back to the sea where they had to imagine what life was really like down there.

 

XXX

 

Sudou refused to back down now as his husband seemed to be waiting for them to bring him back.  “Come with me Sakazaki.  We are going elsewhere.”

 

Sakazaki turned to face his wife to see him all packed up.  “Where?”

 

“I absolutely hate the cold but I know someone who is willing to put up with us.  You just might have to put up with the fact that I was once lovers with this person.”

 

This he absolutely refused to put up with.  Sakazaki kicked at the suitcase before grabbing his wife.  “So they can try for you again?  No.”

 

He laughed hard at that.  “We broke up because it got to the point we started acting more familial than anything else.  We got uncomfortable.  So we began to call one another brothers.  You have nothing to worry about.”  Sudou kissed him.  “I spoke to him and he is perfectly fine with putting up with all of us.”

 

“If he decides he wants you back I will eat him.”

 

“You’re cute.”  Sudou winked.  “Now help me pack up Kin.”

 

XXX

 

“Asami-sama!”  

 

Akihito grunted the moment he made it onto the dock.  He almost corrected them into calling him by his first name but it felt good to hear his husband’s surname now.  He happily accepted the towels so he can begin drying himself before he asked:

 

“Masaru?”

 

“He’s fine.  Asami-sama found him and he is in the penthouse.  Right now he is out there looking for you so we should call him.”  

 

He said that but he wasn’t doing anything.  Akihito glanced at the man as he snagged the robe away from him.  “Perhaps you should begin calling him now before there is a blood bath.”

 

It would have been hilarious to him under any other circumstances as the guard jolted up and nearly made his phone fall into the water, but today Akihito was too tired.  He just wanted to hold his son.  

 

XXX

 

Lips quirked up to one side as he heard the message.  His eyes silently conveyed the message to Asami but he knew this is something that his boss needed to hear.  So he passed the phone to him.  Kirishima waited while he watched the trapped fly.  Suoh had the shit already captive while he stood close enough to him but you never know.  

 

Accepting the phone and listening to the guard, Asami was glad to hear the news.  He just didn’t express it.  “Very well.  I will see when I get home.”  Asami hung up.  

 

Dr. Himura smiled hopefully at him.  The man was sweating.  “Good news?  Would you like to see to it?  I don’t mind showing you everything tomorrow.”  He laughed nervously.

 

The powerful man rounded on him instantly.  “You smell like someone that I know quite well.”  Asami hissed in a low voice.  “I want you to tell your employees that they can have the day off now.  You will be going somewhere now.”  He moved back.  “I suggest that you not press your luck with me.  Suoh.  Kirishima.”

 

His beautiful Merman.  He was so close to giving him his seed.  What will happen to it now?  

 

XXX

 

Stepping into the penthouse felt brighter than out there.  He could hear the slight murmuring of Masaru and it broke his heart even as Kristen stepped out into the room and she reacted with such a pleasant expression.  

 

“Sweetie, someone else is here to see you.  You should get out of your room.”  She lilted out.

 

Akihito could hear his son stomp and curse.  It made him smile knowing how he had done this to his own husband.  He was so exhausted right now but when his son stepped out of the room he felt renewed.  "Masaru."  He breathed out.

 

His son ran as fast as his little legs could towards him as his arms wrapped around his neck.  “Mom!”  He cried out before his little legs tried to wrap around his body.  “I did what you asked.  I was there.  I stayed there until daddy found me.”

 

Walking to the couch and sitting down rather heavily, Akihito had to form the words but it was so hard when there was a lump in his throat.  He felt so emotional right now.  “You are so smart.  You’re continuing to make me so proud.”

 

“Akihito?”

 

He turned his head to see Alistair standing there.  “Can you examine me with him around me?”

 

“I certainly can.”  Alistair didn’t mind accommodating him.  “You know I’ll be asking you some questions.”

 

Of course, he will be.

 

XXX

 

Akihito smiled softly down at his son who laid curled up on the couch.  Hearing the door open and close behind him along with the smell of familiar cologne, he didn't bother to turn to his husband.  As the couch softly shifted his weight with him sitting down Akihito lifted his chin to accept a long kiss from him.  

 

Hand leaving his son to bring up to touch his husband Akihito hadn’t realized he was tearing up until he felt Asami’s hand reach up to brush the tear away.  Pulling away he knew that his husband could see that he went through a traumatic time himself.  

 

"I'll tell you when we are alone,"  Akihito whispered.  

 

Asami’s eyes went to Masaru knowing that their son still needed some time.  So he nodded his agreement to this before wrapping his arm more around him.  “The doctor is secured.”

 

He made sure that Masaru was still asleep.  “Just frighten him don’t kill him.  He has a family.  His son-in-law is the one who helped bring me to the ocean.  He was planning on doing something twisted but I know you can scare him straight.”  His eyes turned huge.  

 

This is something he could stop himself after hearing that.  “What did he do to you?”

 

Akihito turned his face away from him as he examined their son.  “They ran tests on me and found out I can have kids.”

 

His voice was smaller than their own son right now.  “Did he touch you?”  A fury was beginning to reach Asami again.

 

Standing up, Akihito moved towards the veranda area.  At least if Masaru woke up he will see them out there.  So he waited when Asami joined him.  “Yes, he did.”  Asami looked like he was about the rush out of there.  

 

“Tell me more of what he did.”

 

“He wanted to stimulate me sexually.  He……”. Akihito choked.  “He jacked me off after giving me something to stimulate me.  He wanted to run tests to see if we would be compatible in having children.  He thought that since his daughter married someone like Takato than this will be a better thing.”  He had Asami’s hands on him.  “Ryu!”

 

To have someone else touching his own possession was beyond the largest crime that deserved an extraordinary punishment.  “Is that all he did?”

 

“Yes.  I swear.”

 

"Then why protect someone so willing to rape you?"  As the question presented itself Asami already knew the answer.  Akihito held this pure heart.  He was this good against his evil counterpart.  "All because of this Takato."

 

Akihito nodded his head.  “I know you can scare him straight.  I do.”  

 

“I still want to make him a eunuch for attempting such a thing.”  

 

Smiling, Akihito pulled the man down to kiss him.  “As if that matters now.  He confessed to me that he hasn’t had sex in years.”

 

XXX

 

Screams.  Sweat.  Pulse racing.  His heart about to burst it seemed.  His eyes couldn't focus anymore as he felt the yanking again.  

 

 **“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”** Himura cried out.

 

He knew that begging was in vain now.  They won't care as Asami just sat there casually smoking.  Why was he acting like this?  He didn't know this Merman.  The man with short cropped blonde hair yanked again and his penis felt the continued strain.  

 

 **“GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”**   Drool was raining down on himself.  He must have looked a sight.  

 

Finally, Asami spoke.  “Why did you do it?  Why did you sexually abuse him?”  His eyes were so cold as he focused on him.  “Why did you try to get him pregnant?”

 

He swallowed what he could.  It was so hard to know that all his saliva had seemed to have left him.  "Are you an animal lover?"  It seemed so absurd to him until the one with glasses yanked him very hard.  Much harder than the blonde did.  "NNNNHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

 

With gloves on Kirishima grabbed the man’s face hard.  “You don’t ask the questions here.”  His voice spilled with venom.

 

Himura watched as the man pulled back with the grace and ease of a snake.  It was quite beautiful.  “He is so beautiful.  I was taken in by him.  I have never been attracted to any male before.  When I saw him I had to have him.”

 

“Who is the one who found him?”  Asami inquired as he lit up another cigarette.  

 

"I did."  He swallowed nothing but dryness.  "Takato, that's my stupid son-in-law."  He spotted hatred at him for depreciating his own family.  "There were these shells that continued to wash up on the shore with messages.  He was the one who first got them and dismissed them as a joke.  Though, that is the day that boat perished with all those people.  When I went down to the shore that's when I came across that beautiful Merman.  He was so beautiful that I knew that I had to keep him."

 

“And what about this Takato?”

 

Why was this man so focused now on that idiot?  “He felt sorry for him.  He always felt sorry for each creature that came in and we ran our experiments.  With him, it was doubly so.”

 

Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh all thought the same thing about this Takato.  That young man was really the saving grace to Akihito.  So with him risking so much to save their own, they had to help him out too.  Kirishima and Suoh turned their bodies towards their boss and friend as they noticed the devious storm over his head.  The man had a plan in his head.

 

“You didn’t care that this merman didn’t want to be with you.  Why?”  Asami thought to ask.  His idea was already formed unless this fool changed his mind.

 

Himura didn’t hesitate.  “He isn’t one of us.  What does it matter?”

 

Standing up so suddenly it jerked Himura’s device to the point of it paining his lower regions.  Asami moved towards him before he leaned close to his face.  “Because Akihito matters.  He already has a family.  He is already married.  He already has a son and he is already planning on having another child with his husband.  How do I know this?”  Asami paused as his hand reached down to grab the chain.  “Because I’m his husband.  A husband that is highly protective of family.  So in you harming my family.”  He watched as the man’s eyes went even larger.  “I’m gonna punish you.”

 

With one swift yank, Himura screamed.

 

XXX

 

Akihito watched as Masaru studied.  Hearing the door open and close he knew it was Asami.  “So?”

 

Asami smirked at him from where he was as he kissed the top of his son’s head before coming over to him.  “In a safety cell some place safe.  He’ll get a dose of what it is like to be a study subject.”

 

“Where is this cell?”  

 

Asami brought his kitten on his lap.  “In a cave on the bottom of the ocean.  I told Yuri and Mikhail to have some fun from time to time.  Act like scientists.  It won’t be forever.  He needs to learn.”  At Akihito’s stunned expression, he added, “He is being fed like you were being fed.”

 

Wishing to admonish his husband Akihito sat there stone faced until he broke out in laughter.  “Oh Poseidon that is brilliant.  I love you.”

 

Bending closer to his ear Asami licked his ear.  “Love me more after tonight.”

 

His loins burned with such hungry anticipation.  Akihito’s dick twitched readily with that promise.


	10. Oblivious but not all men are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito now safe but Sakazaki is not from the wrath of Asami. So with Sakazaki now in the wind that Mer truly isn't that safe. 
> 
> In this chapter as they explore the inner workings of Sakazaki, Feilong questions Sorano. 
> 
> There might seem like a strange time jump but it isn't that hard to travel from China to Japan.

So they had gone to some spa before they disappeared again.  Asami never had to give the order to have any of the credit cards tracked.  Nor did he have to with phone records.  His eyes turned to Yuri and Mikhail who turned up at Sion.

 

"They aren't in their kingdom,"  Yuri spoke up and Asami was glad of that seeing that he didn't need jokes from Mikhail.  

 

"And I have sent a signal throughout the ocean to notify everyone to alert us of his whereabouts once he is spotted,"  Akihito said as he stepped in.  

 

Asami considered someone else as he looked to Kirishima.  “Sorano?”

 

That was something he hoped that Sakazaki won’t consider again.  “I’ll speak to him.  I’m certain that Sakazaki hasn’t but that man is a loon.”  Kirishima answered before he stepped out of the room.  

 

After he left Akihito spoke once more.  “He’s worried about him.”

 

“He should be.  Sakazaki was desperate when I spotted him trying to lure that tasty piece of meat.”  Mikhail spouted.  

 

Asami ignored that last part in favor of Kirishima’s honor.  “And what about Feilong?  I ask this since he was on the dock with you.”

 

All bravado disappeared from the man.  “I gave up on a lost cause.”  He shrugged.  “I’d have better luck screwing a tuna can than being with the likes of him.”

 

“Interesting.  I almost wish I could say that to him.”  Asami smirked as he mostly looked at his kitten.  “Even when Sakazaki gives up on a plan he always thinks up another.  That was always his style.”

 

XXX

 

Sorano giggled over the phone.  “Loon?”  He giggled once more.  “I can’t believe you actually said that word.”

 

 _“It does describe him perfectly so what else do you wish me to say?”_   Kei wondered as he held him just by the baritone of his voice.

 

He moved his hand down towards his waistband pleased he was in his room.  “That you would love to see me soon.”  The inflection of his voice changing to denote his flirtatious attitude.

 

Kei considered it greatly.  _“To close the distance between us would be welcoming.”_  

 

“So that means yes.”

 

A gentle laugh was heard.  _“I’ll let you know when.  I do know there is plenty of other things I wished to do with you.”_

 

"Like what?"  Sorano squeaked out before he lowered it back to normal.  "Sorry.  I was used as a whore before so I'm excited that the man that I…."

 

The man chuckled politely.  _“It’s quite all right.  It was endearing actually.  You squeaked when we were together also.”_   Kei began to whisper.  _“Why do you think I told you to hold on longer.  I wanted to hear you squeak.”_

 

Blushing, Sorano fanned himself.  “I don’t know what to say.”

 

 _“Say whatever you wish and remain candid.”_   There was a long heavy sigh from him.  _“I will contact you as soon as I can.  I do miss you.”_

 

“I miss you too.  Please take care out there.”  

 

 _“I will.  Goodbye for now.”_  

 

Hearing him hang up, Sorano’s lips fell as he closed his phone before he left his room to find Feilong standing there.  “Feilong-sama, may I help you?”  He was brought back into his room.  “Sir?”  His eyes were large as alarm bells went off in his head.

 

The man always appeared to act so coolly but all knew better.  "I know that Sakazaki is a pain but he isn't that much of one."  Feilong pointed for him to sit on his bed.  As Sorano did he proceeded.  "Sakazaki is a merman.  He used you previously for many things before."  He paused so he wouldn't sneer.  "Asami saved you and had you brought over here.  Then this Mikhail Arbatrov emerged and he turned out to be a merman also.  Eventually, one-day Sakazaki comes back and we confront the man and capture him."  Feilong brought his hand under that delicate chin.  "How am I doing so far?"

 

“Quite well.”

 

He simply smiled.  “After we capture him Mikhail pops up saying that the King needs him because the Queen has disappeared.”  He waved his hand around.  “Some silly fairy tale.”  He chuckled musically.  “Did you know that I’m not that naive here, Sorano.  I also know that you also owe Asami for saving you.  I do trust you and I know you haven’t betrayed me.”  His hand went back down to brush against that chin.  “You truly are beautiful.”

 

Sorano responded.  “I love everything that you have done for me.”

 

“I know and I know you owe them too.”  Feilong removed his hand.  “Don’t worry, I do think of you as my little brother.  A brother I will confess to right now.”  He loved the long awaited dramatic effect that this could cause another.  How they could often sweat or do other little ticks.  “I will be speaking to Asami directly.  So pack a bag Sorano.  You’ll be meeting your love very soon.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”  Sorano stood up slowly before he went to grab his bag.  

 

XXX

 

Sakazaki was exhausted but not more so than Kin as she was held in his arms while he carried her inside.  She won’t be able to see this place until she woke up.  A place that was very pristine while the owner seemed more questionable than himself.  An owner to whom was very attractive.  Too friendly.  Too annoying.  Still, it was a place to hide out until he could think of what else to do.  

 

"Oh, Sudou your husband is so manly.  How did you get so lucky?"  The man snaked his arm around his friend's waist while he observed Sakazaki's ass for a long time.  

 

Oblivious to what his friend was doing Sudou didn’t want to admit the truth but he did.  “It wasn’t love at first sight.  It was disgust at first sight.”  Smiling at how Sakazaki stopped to turn towards him he grinned at him.  “You knew that was true.”

 

The man refused to flirt in front of this shitty ass friend of Sudou’s.  All he could smell was the pheromones drifting off of him.  So turning back around towards the house he would rather focus on his first duty on getting their daughter comfortable.

 

Surprised by that attitude, Sudou just decided to brush it off.  "Sorry, Pierre.  He gets that way after traveling for so long."  He knew that was a poor lie seeing that Sakazaki was a better traveler than himself.  

 

Only later in their room, Sudou did talk to him about his attitude.  "Are you still worried about him hitting on me?"

 

“No, just the opposite actually.”

 

That was confusing.  “Huh?  What the hell does that mean?”

 

Sakazaki just stared at the ceiling.  “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Seeing that challenging expression, Sakazaki wanted to mate with his wife all over again but that insufferable asshole was here.  “The man’s pheromone level shot up the second he hugged me.  Not when he hugged you.”

 

Moving away from him to lay on his back Sudou rolled his eyes.  “You are unbelievable.  You do know this, right?”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”

 

“All the time I knew you all you have ever done is lie.”

 

No bravado.  No hatred in his voice.  No malice.  Just hurt.  “Since we’ve been together I have never lied to you.  I won’t begin now.  I’m actually hurt to think that you would believe I would lie now.”  

 

Watching him get up from the bed to leave, Sudou sat up.  “You wanted to lie about Sorano.”

 

"Wanting and doing so is two different things.  I didn't do it, did I?"  With that, Sakazaki left the bedroom.  First, he checked Kin to see her asleep still.  Second, he went downstairs to see about getting something to drink.  

 

As he went into the kitchen for a drink he found no liquor.  He cursed a little about this shitty house before heading to another location.  Going into the den that’s when he ran into Pierre with a bottle next to him and a stupid smile on his face.

 

“Hey there.  Can’t sleep?  Want some whiskey, rum, vodka?  I have it locked up here so don’t have to worry once your daughter is awake.”  The man offered as he lifted his glass to his lips.

 

The vodka sounded nice about now.  “I wouldn’t mind a vodka.”

 

“Cool.  Just sit down and I’ll serve you.  You are my guest.”  Getting up the man went to the cabinet to get the glass plus the bottle.  “I could make you a screwdriver.”

 

“I just want it straight.”  Sakazaki watched the stupid brunette as he continued what he was doing before he returned.  When the glass was presented he thanked him softly before lifting up to his lips.  

 

“I love it here in France.  So much open room here in the country.  I bet your daughter will flip once she sees it.  I know it isn’t permanent but she’ll like it.”  Pierre smiled.  “Have you ever seen Sudou when he modeled?  He lit the stage on fire.  Made so many others jealous.  He was bored of it quickly.  Wanted more.  He told me recently how lucky he got with the family he received.  So thanks.”

 

That was the first time that Sakazaki lifted his lips up a bit in a smile.  “Such a prima donna but how much I loved getting to him.”

 

“I’m sure.  He said there was this guy who loved to irritate him.”  Pierre leaned on the table.  “He told me about this Asami fellow but I knew it was just a shallow crush.  He didn’t talk about him very much compared to you.  It was always Sakazaki this and Sakazaki that.”  He fought back a bark.  “He was taken in by you.  I can see that man would never bore of you.”

 

His eyes were becoming half-lidded.  “I could never be bored of him.  I don’t want to lose him.”

 

Pierre watched him as he started to fall asleep.  “You might not.”  The glass fell heavily on the table from the other man’s hands.  “But others might want their fun of you.”  Moving his chair away he stood up to walk over to him.  “I bet you are very big.”  

 

Crouching down on his knees Pierre moved the chair carefully before unzipping his pants to release his penis.  It was.  Smiling gleefully he placed it inside his mouth.

 

XXX

 

The next morning, Kirishima stood there at the office door.  “Feilong is here to see you.”  

 

Asami glanced over to Akihito grateful that Masaru was still asleep in the private room.  Their son had decided it was a good idea to get some late night studying in last night.  “Send him in.”  

 

Stepping into the room Feilong was cautiously casual as he looked to Asami.  Intrigued and attracted to Akihito as he viewed him finding him a breath of fresh air.  “So this is Akihito.”  He smiled towards the beautiful blonde.  “You are much too pure for him.”

 

“Yin and yang.”  Akihito enjoyed smirking to him until he felt the powerful possessive trembling in the air.  Asami was emitting in a stronger more tangible way.  It was so worrying that he hoped it wouldn’t wake their son up.  “Ryu?”  He shook his head.

 

Knowing what he meaning, Asami relaxed knowing what his kitten was sensing.  “Before we start I would like to inform you that our son is in the next room sleeping.”

 

Feilong nodded his head in understanding.  “I won’t be loud.  I hope to meet him one day.”

 

“I’m certain you will.”  Asami could see how nervous Sorano was.  “What brings you here?”

 

“When the hell did you become a King of Mermen?”


	11. Feilong....  Straight to the point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Feilong has figured things out, what next?
> 
> Also, Sakazaki is still having trouble convincing Sudou.

“When the hell did you become a King of Mermen?”

 

That question didn’t phase Asami and it steeled Akihito up.  Feilong knew that Sorano was the only one who paled.  He heard footsteps behind him and he turned his head to see that it was indeed, Kirishima, Suoh, Mikhail, and Yuri.  

 

"Two of the mermen are here.  Unless your two best men are also them as well."  Feilong came closer.  "Sorano didn't tell me.  I did connect the dots.  The only reason why he is here is that he has been a good boy to me."

 

Asami wasn’t talking still but someone else did.  “What’s it to you?”  

 

Feilong could see that Akihito had lip just by that question.  “Perhaps I hate being left out.”

 

"Doubt it.  You aren't any school yard kid who just got picked on.  What is it really?"  

 

Such fire.  Feilong felt such excitement before he heard the growling near him.  “Territorial?”  Asami had his gun out.  

 

“Not while our child is in the next room.  He has already had enough trauma this week.  Don’t add on to it.”  Akihito raised his hand up to calm his husband.  

 

He pointed to Mikhail.  "I have already known that there are things out there.  Some I have seen and some that I can't explain."  Feilong narrowed his eyes at him.  "He was a clown but I actually knew what he was."

 

The vibrations were true.  “And you wouldn’t expose him.  Not even if it meant millions to you.”

 

“Why would I?”

 

“Because the best profit for him would be to have an army for himself that would help generate what he wanted.  The other would be a one time fee.”  Asami answered for the man.  “I do know you better than you think.  I also know that you think you can steal what is mines.”

 

“I won’t deny that.  Akihito is something else to behold.”  Feilong countered.  “His heart belongs to you.  I don’t know why though.  You have always been so selfish.”

 

"Then you don't know him like I do."  Akihito interrupted as he came closer to his husband.  "He won't be like Sakazaki, Ryu."

 

"I know this."  Asami relinquishes his former attitude to him.  "Akihito is a King and a Queen.  I'm a King."

 

“King and a Queen?”  Feilong was confused about that title.

 

Akihito giggled.  “I’m the very rare one who could reproduce.  I was born a Prince where I come from and I met him after a boat accident that Sakazaki helped cause.”

 

"Sakazaki is also a King as well,"  Mikhail interjected behind Feilong.

 

This gave Feilong a sour expression on his face.  “Is Santa real too?”

 

Akihito thought that was cute.  "No, as far as I know.  Also, Sudou Shuu is his wife."  That seemed to have increased the sour expression making Asami chuckle.  "Two of the most un-pristine people ever.  I know."  

 

“So how is he a King?  Because he married you?”  

 

“No, it is because of his tail once he transformed.”  Akihito snickered as he got closer to his husband.  

 

Sorano, who had been quiet for some time, decided to speak up.  “What is the color of your tails exactly?”

 

“I have a peacock like coloring.  Ryu here has the same type but with more gold in it.  I think mostly because of his eyes.  Still, it is the coloring of our tails that shows that we are royalty.  This includes our son.”  Akihito answered as his head leaned against his husband’s body.  

 

"We mostly have commoner tails,"  Mikhail informed them as he began to move towards the observation window.  He could see that Feilong was only mildly interested in that information.

 

This was all very enlightening.  “Now why was that scum’s tail so dark?”  Feilong enjoyed looking at Akihito a bit too much.  There was so much light in him.  It flowed out.  

 

“He was born in the deep dark waters.  He has many skills.  He is a mutation that even I don’t know most of his skills.  I’m not even sure Sorano knows.”  Answered Akihito.

 

"I don't,"  Sorano admitted.  "I do know how he changed Sudou.  It would be the same way you changed Asami.  They just had the right chemistry to be changed into Merman.  Like I had the right chemistry to be used in that way."

 

To hear such humiliation in him Kirishima stepped forward to bring Sorano back towards him.  He held his hand in a show of support hoping he understood him.  As he felt a squeeze back from Sorano it felt like it confirmed that it did.  

 

“Where is he now?  The last I’ve seen of him was with you taking him.”  That question was to Mikhail.  

 

"That guy is more slippery than an eel plus he is strong.  Surprisingly so.  He got away so we have every resource combing the sea for him."  Mikhail couldn't help but feel the blame from Feilong as he broke his gaze away from him.  "My brother and I are the best at what we do.  We aren't the blame for that shit for getting away."

 

“You aren’t.  Sakazaki has had more lives than we can count.”  Asami agreed as he addressed Feilong.  “Sudou was at a spa last and now we are seeing if they are going elsewhere.  It is strange for me to defend that man but I believe Sudou has nothing to do with what happened to Akihito and Masaru.”

 

“Squids attacked us and almost killed my mommy.”

 

Such a miniature voice along with such innocence that had all the adults turn their heads to the only child in the room.  Feilong’s lips curled back into a small smile as the boy approached to find a mixture of both parents coming towards them.  As the boy went to Asami and got lifted up into the powerful man’s arms, Feilong felt jealous of the man.  He had this beautiful family.  Will he ever have that himself?

 

XXX

 

“This is so hard for me to enjoy our daughter frolicking out here with such bullshit in my ears.”  Sudou kept his eyes on his daughter.  “Do you have proof of Pierre doing this?”

 

He wanted to enjoy their daughter playing around too but he couldn’t now that his own wife didn’t believe him.  Sakazaki glared at him.  “I’m the man who touched you and knew to the exact number of people who have touched you before me and you still can’t believe me.  You are privy of my abilities more than anyone else.”

 

Sudou smiled at his daughter as she waved at him.  "Then you are just jealous of him so you are making up stories."

 

“I can’t believe you.  I get the fact that you have known him longer than myself but we are sharing our lives together.”  As Sakazaki saw Sudou’s shake of the head he touched his face.  “Do you want to still share your life with me?”  

 

“Not if you continue making up these lies.”  

 

Two hurt men but only one telling the truth.  “I’m not and you know that I love you.”  His hand touched their unborn child.  “I love Kin and our unborn baby.  I did one idiotic thing.  I wouldn’t do another.”

 

From the outcropping of trees, Pierre smiled at the justification of what he was doing.  He knew he was hurting Sudou in the process of all this and that was the only crime of his but he hoped that Sakazaki will soon lean towards him.

 

XXX

 

Feilong just observed Sorano as the man helped out in sorting the hotel room out.  Did he even ask Akihito when he was in that room or not?  He knew that insufferable Mikhail was still around so he told Sorano to send him in.

 

“After you do, please enjoy yourself with Kirishima if Asami will let him out.”  Feilong placed his hand on that cheek.  “You both need some fun.”

 

Sorano blushed before he thanked him and disappeared through the door.  As Mikhail strolled in, Feilong studied him in the expensive suit.  He was truly handsome.  Just annoyingly flamboyant.  

 

“Is the reason why Asami turned into royalty…”

 

Mikhail interrupted him immediately.  “That answer was given to me immediately.  It doesn’t work that way.  I could have turned Asami into a merman and he could have turned into royalty.  When Sakazaki turned Sudou into a merman he didn’t turn into royalty.”

 

“And my chemistry?”

 

The man approached.  “You can be turned.  The question is, do you want to be turned?”

 

There were so many things to be considered.  "List your pros and cons."

 

The man nodded knowing that Feilong would compile his own list.  He wandered off towards where the chair was to sit down at.  “At first, I wanted to be close to you.  Now the con is I won’t be.  That’s fine since I have accepted it.”  Mikhail grinned.  “Now onto my list.”

 

XXX

 

Her eyes went to Kei as he stood there.  Since they have broken up it was the most they have seen of one another but yet they have not spoken of it.  Her hand went out as if expecting some more work but he didn’t give her any.  He just stood there.  

 

“I know that you are having a thing with Sorano.  It’s fine.  Go ahead and be with him.”  She got up wishing to remove herself from the room.  

 

"I made a grave error that night."  Of course, his voice was so clinical.  "Not in me being with him.  It was how I did it while still being with you."  

 

She scoffed.  “You made a mistake when you accidentally butt dialed me.  I heard everything.”  She laughed mostly at her own life.  “It’s fine.  I knew that this wouldn’t last forever.”  Kristen approached to kiss his cheek.  “I don’t hate you.  I hated others but not you.  I should but I don’t.”

 

Kei kissed her back.  “I hate myself for how I treated you.”  Feeling her hand on his chest he placed his hand over it.  “Please don’t give up on trying again with someone else.  Just remember that I will be there if they do try to hurt you.”

 

It was weird now knowing why he had avoided her.  How everything fell into place suddenly.  She should have hated Sorano for being the factor when she knew he wasn’t.  She knew that Kei would still be there for her just in case she needed him.  

 

“Well, I hope it all works out between you and him.  I know this is brand new territory.”  

 

“It is.”

 

Head against him, Kristen smiled.  “I gotta say, Kei.”  She fought back an evil snicker.  “It really sounded fucking hot between you both.  I should know.  You are really great in the sack.”

 

"Then I won't feel so bad in saying that I'll be meeting with him very soon."  Kei decided to hold her a bit longer.  "I just told him that I wanted to talk to you and he said that he was fine with that."

 

“If you want you can always butt dial me again so I can hear it all again.  Even snap a picture of you both.  Two hot men together all naked and sweaty would hold me down for a little while.”

 

Chuckling, Kei pulled back from her.  “Can’t you just commit me to memory?”

 

"I can, but I don't know what Sorano looks like naked."  Winking at him Kristen began to walk away.  "Well, I do a little bit from that one time.  That good old' surveillance tape was just a bit fuzzy."

 

“Use your imagination, Kristen.  Just like Yuri has with you.”  As she stopped to consider him he added pretty quickly for her.  “I did get the report that he kissed you at the dock.  I’m not angry at all.  He is a decent sort.”

 

With them having no future.  Still, she just smiled at him instead of having a long conversation about the whole deal.  “Get to your date.  I’ll see you later.”  She waved him off.

 

His smile disappeared knowing that she was thinking badly about her own future once more.  They really did have that in common when it came to their personal life.

 


	12. New Friends to You want what with my Wife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter clearly states it.

It had happened again and he didn’t drink with the bastard this time.  How was it even possible for him to do this?  Sakazaki had tried again with Sudou but again his own wife told him he was probably dreaming it up.  It hurt.  It really did hurt that even he couldn’t even believe him.  

 

“Daddy, are you alright?”

 

His sweet angel still cared about him.  He smiled down at her to assure her he was fine.  "I am.  I just have a lot on my mind."

 

Kin believed him but at the same time, she didn't as she looked to her mom.  "Then why aren't you spending so much time with mommy?"

 

Great question.  A question he couldn't quite answer very clearly seeing that she was still an innocent child.  

 

Sudou though was looking over at his husband as Pierre licked his lips after his meal from last night.  Sakazaki had gravitated exactly to the right glassware for him to drink out of setting the trap nicely.  When he came in to find that man passed out he had his fun of him.  

 

“You truly are a lucky man, Sudou.  He really does love you.”  Pierre had to set the seeds in just perfectly.  “Do you still have feelings for this Asami?”

 

His attention left his husband to look at his friend.  “Actually, no.  Why do you ask?”

 

The man looked over to Sakazaki.  "Well, he mumbled something about how he felt like you still wanted him.  I guess it was just a past mumbling."

 

Sudou knew that Sakazaki would often tease him about that but he never acted truly jealous.  “I think you misheard something.  Sakazaki knows better.”

 

That backfired on him.  Pierre knew he couldn’t keep prodding his own friend along so he had to keep driving the wedge between them in another way.  “In any case, Sakazaki does look like a handsome rugged man to be around.”

 

He smiled as he watched his husband play with their daughter.  Sudou laughed as they did.  Sakazaki was just worried about what was happening.  Right?  The stress was getting him to think that Pierre was doing things to him.

 

XXX

 

“No, absolutely not.  You will not be using my wife to change you.  You can use Mikhail or Yuri for that.”  Asami stomped his figurative foot down after he heard Feilong’s proposal.  

 

“I respectfully say no to this.”  Yuri chimed out.  “I know what else is required to change someone.”

 

Feilong figured that out quickly without question.  Still, it was fun to tease Asami.  “It has to be Akihito or no one at all.  Would you like me to begin our war again?  It might bring him and your son in the crosshairs.”  

 

Gun quickly aimed at his head, Asami’s expression didn’t falter.  “Tao will also be in the crosshairs and I know how you think of him like a true son.”

 

The man smirked.  He felt so amused enraging Asami right now.  “Afraid that he’ll prefer me over you?  Many often do.”  Feilong wasn’t at all afraid of that weapon aimed at him.  If he was he would have been pissing bricks a long time back.  

 

“As if.  Pick another because even Akihito will deny you in this.”  He knew that the gun was foolhardy for now so he put it away.  “We have beautiful mermaids and mermen in the kingdom who would be very willing to help you once they get a look at you.  I will admit this.”  

 

At least the salt water wouldn't ruin his hair.  Just the chemicals in his own harbor.  Feilong bent his head down once before bringing it back up.  "I won't doubt you there.  Mikhail is annoying but he is very attractive.  Even though Yuri has rejected it his roughness is still attractive.  Pity that Yoh isn't one.  I would allow him to change me."

 

That was interesting to hear.  “Mikhail?”  Asami glanced at the man to whom was obviously still being insulted privately with rejections by Feilong.  “We know that Yoh can be changed.”

 

Yoh had been as silent as Kirishima and Suoh.  Listening to these proceedings with intent interest till Yoh's own name was announced.  The man’s eyes fluctuated to the point of instant arousal.  Even as he was happy to even serve Feilong in this capacity and any other made him feel very good.  Still, it might be short-lived as the man still expressed more interest in Akihito than in any other man alive.  

 

"I will do anything to serve, Feilong-sama,"  Yoh announced. 

 

Of course, the man would.  Mikhail didn't want to hate the man as he finally spoke to him.  "Would you be willing for me to be the one to change you?"  He asked.

 

“I would in order to serve him better.”

 

"Then you'll be in for a rough ride,"  Mikhail promised.

 

Asami smirked.  “He’ll like it.  I have a feeling about that.”  He said mostly to Feilong.  

 

XXX

 

“Hi, Kou and Takato.”  Akihito greeted the two men at the park.  To see their stunned expressions with him standing there with human feet was priceless.  “How are you?”

 

Both men had their mouths gaping open till Akihito closed them gently by placing his hands under each of their chins to close them.  Takato was the first to recover after Masaru giggled.  “Sorry.  Last we saw you.”

 

Akihito stopped them from saying it.  “I know.”  His hand was placed on his son now.  “I have the ability to do this.”

 

“That’s why you didn’t care about the lack of water going to the ocean.”  Kou looked down at the kid next to him.  “And who is this?”

 

“This is my son, Masaru.”  Akihito smiled with pride as he introduced him.  “Masaru this is the men who helped your dad so he can get back to you.  The one with light colored hair is Takato and the other one is Kou.”

 

Takato stuck his hand out first.  “Hi, Masaru.  As he said, I’m Takato.  It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.”  Soon Masaru stuck his hand out for Kou to take.  “I’m Masaru.”

 

Taking the kid’s hand, Kou finally smiled.  “Hey, Masaru.  How are you?”

 

“I’m fine.  Thank you very much.  How are you?”

 

“I’m fine too.  We are here with his son.”

 

"Hiroto, come here please,"  Takato called out.

 

There was a child that Akihito could see on the outskirts of the playground.  A child with light hair like his father and with a sad face on him.  The moment he heard his father’s voice he lit up before racing over.  Why was his son so sad?  

 

"Yes, daddy?"  Hiroto's sweet voice chimed out the second he stopped at his father's feet.  

 

Takato smiled back to him before he brought him closer before turning him around to face Masaru and Akihito.  “Hiro, I would love for you to meet, Akihito and his son Masaru.  Akihito is a brand new friend of ours.  Say hello.”

 

“Hello.”  The child blushed before Masaru stepped closer to him.  

 

“Hi, wanna play?”  

 

Frowning, Hiroto shook his head before his eyes went to the play area.  “I wanted to but some kids wouldn’t let me.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”  Takato asked as he looked over to the children.  Why was he so blind all of a sudden?  His child was upset and he couldn’t see it.  

 

He shrugged.  “I didn’t want to make you sad.”  

 

Masaru grabbed his hand.  “Well, who cares about them?  We can play here too.  They don’t own it.  Come on!”  

 

As his son hauled Hiroto away Akihito sat down beside the fathers.  “Masaru is a lot like his dad.  All take charge and everything.”

 

Since they seemed already privy to some of his secrets and happy to keep them Kou asked, “Who is his dad?”  

 

Akihito had to pause for just a bit before he could rethink of his conversation with Asami.  “Let’s just say that he is infamous.”

 

“Asami Ryuichi.  Figures since my father-in-law disappeared shortly after he showed up.”  Takato fought his urge to laugh as he observed his son now having a good time.  “Where is that ass anyhow?”

 

"Himura won't be gone forever.  He is on the bottom of the ocean getting a taste of his own medicine."  Akihito smirked while he leaned back.  "He is getting a full dose of what it is like to be experimented on."

 

Kou and Takato stared at him with no facial expressions on them for a few seconds before they both busted up in laughter at the best justice.  Takato in the middle of his laughing informed Akihito that he already quit that line of work and was just a regular salary man now.

 

Kou tilted half of his lips back.  “Someone trying to get that man pregnant?”

 

“Yes, a dolphin after I informed him what he tried to do with me.  That scared the shit out of him.”  

 

The men began to laugh once more as both of the boys were busy playing together.  Hiroto felt his hand pulled gently by Masaru after the boy told the others to go to hell.  He smiled at his new friend’s bravery before they sat down in front of where the blocks were.  

 

Masaru touched his shoulder.  “I’ll teach you how to defend yourself.  My father taught me.”

 

“Him?”  Hiroto pointed to Akihito.

 

He shook his head with a kind smile.  “No.  Dad is more teasing with his words.  My father is brave and strong.  You should see him.  Daddy is sweet and gentle.  I want to find someone like they have one day.”  Masaru wasn’t one for childish games but he will play just to be normal for once.  “What about you?”

 

“Never thought about it.  I see my mommy and daddy kissing and I think it is yucky.”  

 

Pursing his lips in thought Masaru bent forward to kiss his new friend on the lips.  “Is that yucky?”

 

Blinking at what was done to him Hiroto didn't know what to think so he leaned forward to return the gesture.  Of course, his was more sloppy making Masaru giggle.  "I'm no good."

 

“That’s fine but don’t tell your parents.”  Smiling at him Masaru decided to think of his studies instead of these simple blocks.  As he did he felt a peck on his cheek making him turn his head.  “That’s better.”

 

Blushing, Hiroto began to play with his newfound friend.  “I like you.”

 

“I like you too.”  

 

XXX

 

There should have been hate for this man but right now he didn't have the heart to hate him.  Yoh was standing in this pool naked with him even after he told him everything that will occur.  After everything, the man just accepted it all as if he was merely about to eat his lunch.  

 

“These fangs won’t be small.”  

 

"You have already told me this."  Yoh actually appeared cuter as he stood there almost like a petulant child.  Mikhail guessed that the water was a bit too cold for the man's liking.  

 

“You don’t mind that it is me, right?”

 

His eyes took in the appearance of his red-like tail before an actual smirk appeared.  “More than fine.  I’m actually curious on how this will be.”

 

That was too cute.  Mikhail didn’t know that the man could get cocky.  It might not be so bad having his way with him.  “I am too since you aren’t so bad looking.”  His eyes scanned that body.  “You actually have a really good looking body to go along with that handsome face.”

 

"Then don't stop yourself in achieving our goals."  Yoh came closer to him.  "And if you think it isn't enough."  He lowered his voice more.  "I want you to do it again."

 

Damn, that was hot.  "What if I want multiple repeats after that?"

 

“We should see about those future arrangements.”  

 

Outside the doors, the guards were treated to more carnal sounds of pleasure.  Of course not as loud as when their own boss and Akihito were going at it. 


	13. The call of the dolphins

So intriguing.  To think he would be having sex with a merman just to turn into one himself.  As Yoh moved around the room and drew closer to him, Feilong waited till he got close enough.  When he did he placed Yoh next to him.  His hand brushed down his thigh as the man just sat there.  His eyes drifted down to find a slight tightening in those pants but he simply wanted to flirt with him.

 

“How was it to have sex with a different species?”  He whispered into his ear.

 

Yoh’s breath was still steady.  “Different as you can suspect.  Exciting too.”

 

Feilong’s mouth curled up.  “I want to imagine you in that different way instead of being so serious.  Soon I will see it for myself.”

 

The other man’s eyes drifted away till he felt himself let go.  It was obvious he was being told to stand up.  “What would you like, Sir?”

 

Eyes drifting up to that handsome face, Feilong waved him off.  “Send Sorano in.  You can leave.”

 

Bowing to him, Yoh left to do as he wished.  After he got Sorano into the room as they discussed whatever, Yoh stood outside the room till Mikhail showed up.  His attention went to him since it was part of his job.  “Don’t you ever spend any part of your life in the ocean?”

 

The man chuckled in such good humor before he planted a kiss on the serious man.  His tongue tasting the tongue of someone who didn’t want to be tasted until it finally gave in.  Yoh’s hands as they were placed against him as if pushing him away but finally gave that up so Mikhail could put those hands up above his head so they can touch their groins together.  

 

When he pulled away, Mikhail whispered, “I’m heading to the ocean today.  I had to see you before I did.  Is that a crime?”

 

“I thought you wanted Feilong?”  

 

“I did until I was with you.”  Moving down he kissed his neck tenderly.  His eyes looked up towards brown eyes that closed in bliss.  

 

Feeling the man leaving his skin Yoh grabbed him.  “Who are you playing?”

 

“No one.”  Mikhail wanted to point out how that hunted him but he understood why he would ask that.  “I just hate that Feilong will probably want you after you turn him.”  

 

It would be hard to deny Feilong after wanting him for so long.  Still, this felt so nice to be wanted.  "If you truly want me then find another merman that would be attracted to him."  Yoh pleaded.

 

Interesting.  Mikhail grinned.  “I love how you think.  I just have to show them your master’s beauty then.”  One more final kiss he turned to leave.  

 

In all truth in his whole history, Yoh didn’t believe in all that.  He knew he would never get any type of romantic relationship of any type.  He wasn’t the sort.

 

XXX

 

Near the sea and he knew that they were searching for him.  Sakazaki could hear the calls of the sea animals from here.  The dolphins to the whales.  Didn’t matter.  They were looking for information on his whereabouts.  His head was having a hard time staying buoyant now.  He ruined what he had in their home in the sea and in Japan from his own foolishness.  Over here, Pierre has been doing things to his body while he has been knocked out cold while Sudou doesn’t even believe him.  

 

“I keep telling Kin that we can’t go back home.  I’m running out of answers to tell her.”  Sudou was sounding defeated as he walked up behind him.

 

Sakazaki was silent as he stood there.  The only answer he could tell him was logical enough.  “Go back without me.  He won’t harm you once you tell him that it is all my fault.”

 

Sudou didn’t want to though.  “I refuse to do that.”

 

"Why not?  You don't believe me as it is when I tell you about your fucking friend.  You might as well leave me behind.  I'm fine with being the one dying."  At feeling Sudou's hand on him he turned to face that beautiful face.  "What now?  Do you want to tell me how he isn't?  How crazy I'm being and shit like that.  You already are.  I love you Sudou and I was happy you wanted to run off to delay the inevitable so we can think of how to solve this."

 

Hand on his stomach, Sudou felt it jump.  He knew it was nerves.  "Please Sakazaki, we have to stick together."  He began to double over.

 

Watching his wife in pain Sakazaki cursed as he looked back at the ocean and towards the house.  “Is that asshole still here?”

 

“No!  He had to go to the doctors.  Kin went to sleep.”  

 

Glancing at the baby monitor he had previously hadn’t seen before, Sakazaki picked up Sudou.  “Hold on.  I’ll get you your medicine.”

 

XXX

 

In no hurry to go to work Asami enjoyed every moment in bed with his kitten before their son would wake up.  No hurried thrusts as he made love to Akihito.  His eyes drifting down from that face to his neck, chest, svelte stomach to his bobbing cock.  

 

"I want another child,"  Akihito announced.  "Do you?"

 

Those beautiful hazel eyes were so hard to say no to as Asami came down to kiss him.  “Our anniversary is coming up.  The anniversary of our meeting.”  Never had he been sentimental until this one came into his life.  “Let’s go back to that island for a little while.”

 

“To have a child there?”  As his hips were raised up by his husband by that question and he was pumped into before the man held it there for a long length of time, Akihito knew he would lose his mind all over again.  “Ah!”

 

Buried to the hilt inside of him, Asami answered.  “Yes.  I feel that it would be perfect.  What do you say?”

 

So hard to answer when his mind was exploding.  Akihito felt his mind was coming as well.  He knew his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.  Feeling his hips raise higher and Asami delve deeper than he thought possible, Akihito squeaked till he groaned.  

 

Asami watched the drool trailing out of that mouth and he knew Akihito was losing his mind.  “I take that as a yes.”  He pumped a bit lightly just to hold his position again loving his wife going berserk under him.  “You want me to stop?”

 

Akihito could only manage to shake his head.  Sex with this man was his only experience and it was truly mind blowing.  He wanted more of it so he was willing to keep it going until they had to get up.

 

When they did eventually get up and Asami was observing their son doing his little studies he asked him about their adventure yesterday to visit those men who rescued Akihito.  “So Masaru really liked Takato’s son?”

 

Akihito nodded his head.  “He really did.  He said they kissed a few times.  Quite strange for kids that age.  What do you think?”

 

“Not to me.  When I was his age I kissed a boy too.  It was fine.  When he said it was yucky, I hit him.”  Asami knew that Akihito would wear an amused expression.  “You aren’t surprised.”  He stated.

 

“No, nothing surprises me about you anymore.”  He kissed him.  “First sexual experience?”

 

“Never ask that.”  He warned as he pulled away almost.  “You might not like it.”

 

“Why not?”  

 

“Because you’ll look at the person strangely once I tell you.”  

 

Akihito rolled his eyes.  “Suoh Kazumi.  He hinted that it wasn’t his first rodeo with a man.  I’m not stupid.”

 

"Then, why ask?"

 

"Because I just wanted to hear it from you,"  Akihito answered as their son wandered over towards them.  

 

Masaru came over to place his hands on Asami’s knee.  “I want to see Hiroto.  Can I?”

 

Such large eyes like Akihito gives when he really wants something.  Asami didn’t want to let him down as he knew that the man would be working.  “I’m certain that he is working today.  His father, I mean.”

 

Pouting, Masaru got on the couch.  “I want to see him.  I like him.”

 

Akihito smiled softly down to him.  “He will be at pre-school right now.  Maybe another time.  I’ll call his dad later.”

 

“Okay, Mom.”  

 

Pre-school would have been too boring for Masaru.  Him doing just regular little activities when he was used to doing much larger ones.  So feeling bad for his son in being left out, Akihito called Takato to leave him a message.  It was the best that he could do.

 

XXX

 

 

Feeling much better after the medicine was put inside of him, Sudou placed his hand on Sakazaki’s bare stomach.  His eyes went down to those now human legs now that he was fully dry.  “Our baby feels good now.”

 

“And you?”

 

Moving himself down he licked his tip.  “I’m feeling really good.”  He whispered before he twirled his tongue around his shaft.  

 

Eyes closed, his hand in Sudou’s soft hair, Sakazaki softly moaned.  This was how a blow-job was supposed to be done.  Sudou knew how to apply the right suction at the right time.  He loved how his wife knew how to bring him towards the edge before pulling back just in time for him to beg for more.  

 

“Do you want more?”  Sudou smiled sexily.

 

Sakazaki gave him smile as he shook his head.  “That will perfect darling.  The medicine must continue to course through your system.”  

 

“Oh well then.”  Moving back down he continued with his love for his husband until he heard a car outside.  “Pierre’s back.”  At the rude sound made, Sudou glanced at Sakazaki.  “I was hoping for more time too.”

 

That wasn’t even why he was upset.  He just wanted to put some distance away from that pervert.  “Same here.”  Especially since he has some private time with his wife right now.  “I’m certain that Kin will be up soon.”  He smiled at Sudou trying to make him happy as he gave his wife a kiss.  “I’ll keep thinking of ways to make good.”

 

“I know you will.  I miss our home.”  Kissing him once more Sudou gave him his clothes.  

 

XXX

 

Near some coral reefs, Yuri decided to take a breather as they both got a little frustrated after questioning that one mermaid.  The ditzy brunette with the huge jiggly tits who didn't know which arm was her left arm.  Of course, she had the best time of her life showing off her breasts to him.  

 

“Couldn’t kill her but how I want to kill Sakazaki instead for just making trouble.”  

 

Mikhail poked his brother in his stomach.  “True that she isn’t as attractive as your human she is still a mermaid after all.”

 

Yuri grabbed his brother’s arm to yank it hard.  “Kristen just fears she is doomed not to be happy.  That is all.  I make her see that she will be happy with me.”

 

"Good for you.  I wouldn't want that bobblehead to be my sister-in-law anyhow.  I'd have to kill her myself."  He turned back towards his brother.  "Why is she so far out from her own kingdom?  That's strange."

 

He swam closer to him.  “You don’t know.  There is a little brothel that has sprung up around here.  It attracts the sort who is looking for that type of fun.  Loras loved coming here from time to time.  I used to come up this way as his guard.”  His eyes scanned the area.  “Many of the mermaids have gotten pregnant by their clients.  Don’t be surprised if Loras got one of them pregnant.”

 

His brother’s shoulder almost sagged as he thought of those possibilities.  “That is truly a scary thought.”

 

“I know and I hope it isn’t true.  That girl is one of the popular ones but she is a disease.”

 

"Hmm.  Then stick with your human.  She seems cleaner in the long run.  She smells prettier too."  

 

For the first time, Yuri broke into a smile since their journey begun.  "She does and all she uses is lotion.  I love that."

 

“Have you?”

 

“No, and I won’t tell you when I do.”

 

“No need to.”  Mikhail whacked him lightly with his tail.  “I will be able to smell it on you.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

XXX

 

“Sudou is truly a lucky man to have you.  I can see that you both care about one another so much.”

 

Sakazaki wanted to rip into all his arteries with his teeth.  “Oh, really?”  His voice was slow on purpose.  Sarcastic.  “And here I thought you were just trying to drive us apart.”

 

Pierre bit the inside of his mouth knowing it was always best to keep going.  "I want the best for my friend.  He loves you.  As much as I may envy him at having a ruggedly handsome man such as yourself, I could never hurt him."

 

Rounding on him Sakazaki leaned down as he fought hard to keep his fangs from showing.  "Well, you are doing an excellent job right now is hurting him.  You obviously want to break us apart with your stunts."

 

“What stunts?”

 

“You sticking my cock in your mouth.  You think I don’t know what’s happening?”  He growled.  

 

Chuckling at his question Pierre smirked.  "I know that Sudou will believe me over you.  I do know that after all the stunts that you have caused over the years he would believe me."  At Sakazaki's quietly stunned expression he nodded his head.  "Sudou shared stories about a man that he knew who would have all these ideas.  Of course, he never said your name but he did describe you."  His eyes panned up and down his body.  "Don't worry, he never demeaned you.  In fact, he sounded very taken in by you.  I have to say I was intrigued.  So when I hear that he ended up marrying you and then he showed up here with you.  The man that is my perfect type, of course, I just wanted you for myself."

 

Grabbing him by his collar he was about to speak when he heard Sudou's voice.  Of course, his own wife had to see this moment.  "Sudou, listen to me."

 

Holding his hand out to stop their daughter from walking any further, Sudou told her very gently not to come any further.  After, he came closer.  “Sakazaki, what are you doing to Pierre?”

 

“Me?  I’m not doing anything.  He is the one who has done things to me but you still just don’t believe me.”  Sakazaki didn’t wish to raise his voice with their daughter looking at them both so innocently.  “He is doing this all on purpose.”

 

As Sudou turned his attention to Pierre the man turned innocent.  “I’m just talking about his wonderful relationship with you.  That’s all.  I swear.”  Pierre placed his hands up as if he was swearing to the gods.  

 

“Sakazaki could you please not do this anymore.  Pierre is a good person.  Please.”  He begged.  “He is my friend.”

 

He stepped closer to his wife to take his hand and to kiss it.  "Then I wish you would have more faith in me."  His eyes went to Kin who was visibly crying.  "Because at least I have faith in you."  Stepping past him he went to Kin.  "Come with me, sweetie."

 

"Pick me up,"  Kin begged sweetly as she held her arms up.

 

Doing so, Sakazaki picked up his daughter and walked away.  “I’m sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine.  I know you didn’t do anything wrong.  I don’t like him.  He’s weird.”  Kin complained as her head rested against him.  

 

Left with his friend Sudou looked at his friend.  “I truly love him and I don’t want to lose him.  I just feel like I am.”

 

Pierre was left in the arms of fate here.  Should he remain the ever loyal friend of his?  Or does he continue to twist the knife into their friendship to get what he wants?  His mouth opened up knowing that what he wanted was the raven haired man that was walking away with his child.  He knew that Sakazaki didn’t trust him but he will once their marriage crumbled.


	14. Of Mice and Mers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Feilong getting changed by Yoh. 
> 
> Will Sudou ever figure out anything about what his friend is doing?

It was finally the day for him to be changed and Yoh stood in the water naked to wait it out.  Once it occurred a smile of fascination happened.  He felt like a young child as he viewed the tail.  It looked golden to him but at least not bright.  He wondered how Mikhail would think of the nature of it.  

 

“Looks beautiful.  Seems to suit you.”  Feilong complimented from out of the pool.

 

He forgot he was there and he almost blushed.  “Feilong-sama.”  He bowed his head.  

 

The man removed his ornate robe to reveal such a splendid body underneath.  A body he’ll soon be having his own way with just to make into a merman.  Yoh hoped that he didn’t forget anything as the beautiful man came closer to him to touch his face.  

 

“I actually look forward to this.”  

 

Yoh didn’t want to over think what he meant but he asked.  “You are looking forward into being turned into this.  Correct?”

 

“Yes, and to see how you are like Yoh.”  Feilong came closer to the point where his lips were barely touching his.  “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

 

"Then we should start."  Yoh felt like he was cheating on Mikhail suddenly as he felt his master's lips on him.  His teeth began to elongate as he pushed away from Feilong to quickly rush around his body to bite into his shoulder and stick his fingers in between those ass cheeks to expand the small hole.  

 

Feilong felt something pouring within in from those teeth before Yoh’s cock was placed inside of him.  Mouth wide from the surprising length he didn’t know he made a sound but the guards did outside of the doors.  This was primal as his eyes could catch a glimpse of Yoh’s face to see that the man was in his own throes of passion.  Also, it was primal till he found himself underwater surprised.  

 

Pumping wildly into the man Yoh was producing serum to give to Feilong that will alter his DNA also.  Feilong struggled underwater in panic till he calmed when he realized he could breathe under the water.  Feilong started to thrust back against him as he moaned in the water.  The man's hair floating everywhere in an ethereal romantic way.  As the man came and coated the water with his sperm, Yoh wished to taste it but had to continue.  His own wishes to be with this man only came undone with being with Mikhail but he couldn't help but enjoy this visit back into lust.  

 

When it was done and they were on the surface, Yoh could feel the change in the air with Feilong.  The man enjoyed the additional power.  “I’m always happy to serve you.”  Yoh bowed to him as he continued to dry himself.

 

Feilong examined that tail and the penis still out and proud.  Annoyed with himself for leaving his man unattended he decided to help him out.  “You always do a great job.”  Coming back to him he straddled him.  “I don’t ever like being a bottom.”  

 

“I’m with someone.”  Yoh didn’t ask for this as the man moved up and down on him.  

 

“He doesn’t have to know.”

 

Yoh felt overwhelmed by guilt though.  He’ll know that he was messing with his own boss.  

 

XXX

 

Masaru hugged Hiroto before taking his hand just so they can run to the play set.  Akihito laughed along with Kou as they took residence on the park bench.  “Thanks for bringing him.  Masaru really loves having him as a friend.”

 

“Sure.  Takato wanted to do it himself but he is stuck at work.  Rinka wanted to meet you finally but she is in the same situation.  Be glad that I have a flexible schedule.”  His eyes fell to his sneakers.  “Why doesn’t Masaru go to school?”

 

“He’s gifted.  Normal things bore him.  So going to pre-school would bore him.  So he is home schooled.”  His eyebrows shot up as if that would help the exclamation mark.  “He is like his dad in that respect.  They are both crazy intelligent.”

 

Asami Ryuichi.  That man is very intelligent.  “No one knows that the man is married.  Does it bother you?”

 

Akihito shook his head.  "No.  Under water life is different.  It is more progressive so he can relax more with being more in the open with me.  Here if word gets out he is in a homosexual relationship it would ruin business relations.  Well, he doesn't honestly care but others do.  When he has to attend events our guards make sure that women don't get all handsy with him.  It is out of respect for me."

 

That would be tough if he were to deal with that himself.  “I couldn’t do that myself.  I give you credit.”

 

“Not hard.  I trust him so if a woman does end up touching him I know he won’t be touching her back.”  He watched as his son dipped into the tube with Hiroto.  

 

In the tube, Masaru kissed Hiroto with the boy giggling.  “Is it ticklish or that bad?”

 

“No to both.  A girl kissed me yesterday and I pushed her away.  I hated it.  I like it when you do it to me.”  Hiroto blushed.  “I told my mom that it was yucky.”

 

“So I’m not yucky.”

 

“No.”  

 

Placing his hand in his friend’s Masaru was so happy with this information.  

 

XXX

 

Kirishima rolled his eyes at the photos in his possession even as Kristen giggled beside him.  She could see it too and she could tell that this irritated him.  This person didn’t even closely resemble Sudou at all.  It looked like Justin Timberlake instead.

 

“Nothing like mistaking that guy for Justin Timberlake.”  Her eyes went to the photo again.  “By gosh!  I wonder what that man is doing in Italy.  Sheesh, what a fucking moron even after sending them Sudou’s picture.”

 

“We have to hope that Mikhail and Yuri will turn up something better than this.  Now we have wasted precious resources on this one person here.”  Slapping the pictures down on his desk he didn’t wish to report it.  “Sakazaki has always been a slippery snake.  

 

She nodded her head.  “True, but you guys have caught him before.  So I’m sure you’ll do it again.”  Waiting for someone to pass something to Kei she could see that it was more pictures.  “That’s the latest Superman.  We know that Sakazaki could never compare to that guy.”

 

He studied the picture but mostly the background.  “No, he’ll never compare.”  He showed her where to look.  “But all you need to do is look in the back of him and you’ll see the slippery eel.”

 

There was Sakazaki who was unaware of a camera aimed at him.  “Where was this taken?”

 

“England.”  Kei brushed his hand against hers.  “We have a starting point.  Time to bring this to Asami.”

 

XXX

 

His body laid flat on the ground.  In the distance, he could hear the ocean and he could not help but feel the loneliness.  First, Sakazaki has been accusing his friend of doing horrible things to his own body while he was asleep.  Now, Kin was upset at him.  What was he supposed to do when Pierre has stuck by his side for so long?

 

Hearing Kin’s voice, Sudou rolled over on his side to observe Sakazaki playing with her.  He smiled at the endearing scene.  He watched as Kin started to pick flowers as Pierre came out of the house to immediately touch his own husband in an intimate way on his chest.  He could see how Sakazaki pulled back and wanted to hit him.  How Kin rushed up to Pierre to push him away.

 

Rolling back over on his back Sudou did find that interesting.  

 

XXX

 

After receiving a call from Asami, Akihito informed him that he'll pass the message along.  So at the pier, he made a different call till the dolphins approached him.  What surprised him was when the sharks came as well.  He knew that they weren't here for the dolphins nor anyone else.  They were here to help.  

 

“King Sakazaki has been spotted in England.  You do know where this is.”  All of them signaled that they knew.  “I’m certain they haven’t stayed there long but I want you to spread the word.  The trail hasn’t gone cold and the reward is still great.  Also, please share this information with Mikhail and Yuri Arbatrov of my kingdom.”  He signaled to them.  “King Asami, Prince Masaru, and I all thank you for all you do.  We can never thank you enough.”

 

They all signaled their acceptance before saying their goodbyes as they descended back into the water.  Akihito and Masaru both watch knowing the direction that they all headed.  

 

“Will dad and you kill him?”

 

Akihito fell into a deeper silence knowing how awfully pissed Asami still was for what occurred.  “Punishment will be made.  What Sakazaki did was horrible.”  He looked down to his son.  “We almost lost you.”

 

“What about you?”

 

He could have been lost but imagining the loss of their son was far more horrific in his head.  “When you are a parent you’ll understand truly about this moment.”  

 

XXX

 

Their hotel was near the water and while Yoh was standing on the balcony with Sorano he heard the sounds of the sea mammals.  He understood them word for word.  His hands gripped the railing.  His breathing deepened as he turned his head to Sorano.

 

“Get him for me.”  He bided.  

 

Sorano instantly did so as his phone lit up.  It was Kei.  It made him pause as he lifted it up.  “Yes?”  He looked at Yoh.  “I was just getting Feilong for Yoh.  Does this have to do with the same thing?”  He listened for some time before he hung up.  “We should get to Sion.”

 

Yoh twisted on his heel to head back inside.  It was obviously the same information.  “Feilong-sama will be pleased by this.”

 

XXX

 

Night time had already fallen and Sakazaki fell into one of his traps once more.  The man obviously wanted to go for a swim but didn't make it that far.  Pierre lifted him up and took advantage of his naked state.  Licking and sucking him as he placed a finger inside of him.  Tonight he'll go further.  Tonight he put something far stronger inside of that stuff he always takes.  

 

Stroking his own cock Pierre would look up at that handsome sleeping face.  He smiled as quiet snores escaped those lips.  “I love you.”  He whispered against that wet skin before reinserting it inside his mouth.  As he continued he felt something hard press against his head.

 

“Get the fuck away from my husband.”  

 

Never had he heard such a cold voice from Sudou before.  Pierre trembled slightly as he moved away from his tasty treat to look at the murderous expression of his friend.  “It isn’t what it looks like.”

 

Sudou scoffed as he pulled back the hammer to prepare himself.  This won’t be his first kill.  It will just be his first with someone he knew.  “This may look like an ancient gun to you but I can assure you that the aim is still quite accurate.”  He repositioned it to give it a firm grip with his finger on the trigger.  “Want to chance it?”

 

Pierre scrambled away as he watched the steadiness in Sudou’s arm continue.  “You can’t be serious?”

 

“I am.  Just like I am serious about my own family.”  He pointed to Sakazaki with his free hand.  “I hate myself in not believing him.  This is the man I love.”  He pointed the weapon more towards him.  “And you made me doubt him.  You!  Why did you do this?  Why?  Did I do something to hurt you?”

 

He shook his head.  “You didn’t.  I swear you didn’t.  It is just that when I first saw him it was love at first sight.  I just had to have him.”

 

“So you risked hurting your friend.”  Sudou shook his head as he aimed his gun and fired at him.  

 

The man screamed.  At first, he felt around himself to see if he was hit but there was nothing.  Then he could see that it woke Sakazaki up before he looked down to see how close the bullet almost hit himself.  "You missed,"  Pierre said.

 

Sudou pulled the hammer back again.  “I didn’t.  That is my warning shot.  Sakazaki knows I can aim.  Tell him you’ll leave him alone.  Apologize for all the trouble you have fucking caused us.”

 

Watching Sakazaki stand up shakily Pierre felt another worry.  “I’m sorry.  I will never do this ever again.  I will never bother you again.  I swear it.”

 

Still weak from whatever shit he was given Sakazaki pulled the man up.  “I hope you never plan on seeing him again, Sudou.”

 

“I don’t.  He isn’t a friend of mines.”  Placing his weapon down Sudou watched as Sakazaki put his ex-friend into the sauna area before coming back to him.  “I did something so wrong in not believing you.”

 

He did and he has done it before.  Sakazaki hated the feeling of that detestable man who took advantage of him.  “Make it up to me by showing him what true love is like then.”

 

“I will love to do that, my love.”  Removing his clothes Sudou got on his knees.  

 

As his wife started to suckle at him Sakazaki heard the distant cries out in the ocean.  He looked down to see if Sudou could hear them too but the man was too busy to hear them.  So with his hands in that soft hair, Sakazaki softly pumped himself inside that hot cavern.  It will be a short night.  Still, he will make love to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats Sudou for getting some smarts.


	15. Back on the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sudou and Sakazaki back in bliss again they know it won't be for long. Especially when things will close in on them.

With Masaru at home being taken care of by Kristen, Akihito came bounding in with minutes to spare.  Suoh was downstairs waiting for Feilong to arrive.  Kirishima was upstairs at his desk also waiting for the guests to arrive.  As for Asami, he brought his wife close to him for a kiss.  

 

“I made another call out.  What I received back do you wish for me to just share with you or everyone for when they arrive?”  Akihito felt how he was being brought even closer to his husband making him smile.  “He was last seen in England.  A gray whale by the name of Samuel is the one who caught him leaving with Sudou.  Destination unknown.  I’m hoping for an answer soon.”

 

Hearing the intercom Asami didn’t want this to end right now.  “Stick by my side while he is here.”

 

“Fuck!  He isn’t exactly about to steal me.”  Hearing the intercom once more Akihito hit it.  

 

“You will be punished for this later.”  He gave him a whispered promise before answering Kirishima.  “Yes?”

 

“They have arrived, Asami-sama.”

 

“Thank you, Kirishima.  Send them right in as soon as they come up.”  Shutting the intercom off Asami kissed his kitten.  “My Queen should be by my side.  We do rule a kingdom together.”

 

That was true so that was something Akihito couldn't argue as he found a chair pulled up to him.  "I appreciate it darling."  The desktop phone rang.  

 

“Yes?”  Asami listened to what was being said before he issued out his order.  “Drive them here at once.  Their report is needed.”  Hanging up he whispered.  “Mikhail and Yuri will be coming along.”

 

At that moment the door opened with Kirishima announcing the guests before he headed towards them to stand next to them.  His eyes continued to scan the guests.  His eyes would linger on Sorano a bit longer before moving along.  

 

Feilong enjoyed lingering his own attention over Akihito before he ensconced himself on the couch.  His arm stretched out on the back of it as his mouth opened up to speak.  “Now the information on Sakazaki.”  Not a question at all.  Seemed more like a demand.

 

Asami placed his hand gently on his kitten’s knee.  “Would you care to give the report darling?”

 

All he did was give Feilong the same report he just gave his husband.  Placing his hand on his husband’s knee Akihito couldn’t imagine what Kirishima was thinking about right now from all this PDA right now.  “My husband?”

 

He enjoyed having his wife’s hand on him.  Asami wanted to bring him into his personal private room after this was all done just so he could fuck his brains out.  But business first.  “I got information just before this meeting took place.  Mikhail and Yuri have been combing the waters and asking around.  So they said they do have promising information for us.”  His hand squeezed Akihito’s knee.  “We have our men speeding them back here for this meeting.”

 

There was one man processing this information in more ways than one and that was Yoh.  While his eyes never wavered, his mind did.  Feilong promised him too many things even after he had changed him.  Even after the pool was done he was dragged along to Feilong’s bedroom to continue on.  

 

“Should we wait for them to discuss where we should go next?”  Sorano spoke up unexpectedly as he turned to his boss.  “How long would it take from the harbor to get to here?”

 

Feilong considered as his eyes met with those of Asami.  “It would take some time, correct?”

 

“Kirishima?” 

 

Phone to his ear, Sorano watched as the man had a quiet conversation over the phone.  So efficient.  Sexy.  Feeling the couch shift and warm breath against his ear before Feilong spoke in it he smiled as a blush formed.  

 

“You are truly in love with him.  You absolutely glow.”  Feilong was speaking in his native tongue to him before leaning back.  “That’s good.”

 

He granted his boss a slight nod in response to that.  “I am.”  He answered also in Chinese.

 

Knowing what they were saying but refusing to be rude about it, Kirishima spoke up about the phone call.  “They have encountered traffic.  They will be here soon enough.  The guards are trying an alternative route now.”

 

Hearing his kitten’s stomach, Asami thought that they should take a breather.  “Shall we eat until then?”

 

“Yes.  I’d rather all the information instead of half of it.”  Feilong stood up as his eyes flew towards Yoh.  

 

XXX

 

“Wake up, Sudou.”  

 

Eyes were blurry as Sudou opened them.  He tried to focus on his husband but felt around with his hand instead.  “Too much oral does make you blind.”

 

Sakazaki couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up past his throat.  "No, but we're pretty hot last night."  Kissing him he pulled away to deliver the news.  "We have to leave here.  They know that we're here."

 

This was more comical than Sudou’s previous comment as the man rolled off the bed to fall on his ass.  As he got up his arms were outstretched in front of him.  “What the hell?  Why did the sperm hit me here?”

 

Going over to his wife to help him out, Sakazaki brought him towards the bathroom so he can shower him.  “It didn’t get you so badly in the face.  Come on.  I’ll help clean you up.”

 

“Is Pierre still in the sauna?”

 

“Of course.  He’s still alive.  I wish he wasn’t, but out of respect for you, I won’t kill him.”  

 

Sudou considered it.  Considered what he did to Sakazaki.  "Actually in all legality, it will be best to not do shit to him.  I want to say to kill him off but release him as we are leaving."

 

“You are no fun.”  

 

It was all said in such a cheeky way.  The way that Sakazaki used to tease him before that Sudou rubbed himself against him.  “You really think that?”  His own voice was low.  Flirtatious.

 

Finger teasing him against his entrance, Sakazaki parted those ass cheeks.  “We have a little more time before we can rush off.”

 

“Just make it quick.  We still have to clean and give food to Kin.”

 

“Don’t worry.”  He kissed Sudou’s shoulder.  “We’ll have plenty of time.”

 

XXX

 

Stepping into the building, Mikhail could see Yoh as he turned his head towards him.  He smiled towards the male as he quickly headed in his direction to lay a lengthy kiss on those lips.  He ignored his brother as he made a comment but he couldn’t ignore another taste in Yoh’s mouth.  

 

“How many times has he sampled you?”  Mikhail whispered.  He tried to hide away his hurt tone but he knew he couldn’t.  “Never mind.  I knew that the man couldn’t help himself from you.”

 

“I told him that I’m with someone.”

 

Innocent still even in his surroundings.  “It won’t matter with a person like him.”

 

"Of course not seeing that I am his boss and you spend your life mostly in the sea,"  Feilong smirked as his hand raised up to cup Mikhail's chin from behind.  "I won't deny that you are certainly attractive yourself."  His other hand trailed down that body so Yoh could see.  "You are just annoying."  Placing his hand on Mikhail's groin Feilong was impressed.  "Now I could imagine the size of this once you are in your true form.  How impressive it truly is.  How taken Yoh was."

 

His gaze continued on Yoh.  “It’s true that I wanted you at first but now I just want him.  You can have anyone else that you please.  Let me have Yoh.”

 

Considering that Feilong knew they had a meeting to attend to.  "I've known him longer so, therefore, I'll take him."  Releasing the man he went to Yoh.  "I'm done with my business.  Now let's go back upstairs."

 

“Feilong-sama.”  Yoh bowed to him though he wished to say more as he followed the man away.  He did turn his head to Mikhail to offer his silent apology for being so weak.  

 

Coming from the shadows after they disappeared was Kirishima as he headed towards Mikhail.  The man didn't know that there was a hiding spot there as he looked in that spot.  Kirishima held no emotions as he came closer.  "Threesomes or nothing.  You really looked at Yoh far more different than you did of Feilong.  In Hong Kong, it was just lust.  Here, you looked at Yoh with nothing but earnest feelings.  Keep trying but don't lose your head over it."  The man paused.  "Now get upstairs.  The meeting must start or else, Asami-sama will be angry."

 

Mikhail understood as he walked alongside the man towards the elevator.  He’ll have to go for Yoh another time.  He’ll have to win the man over.

 

XXX

 

"Why did you just leave instead of pursuing him?  You realize how slippery Sakazaki is?"  Suoh asked immediately the moment Feilong questioned the Arbatrovs' report.  

 

Asami could hear someone’s deep breathing in the room but they weren’t really breathing deep or hard.  It just sounded like that along with it sounding like it was in stereo.  His ears already pinpointed it to Sorano as he alerted Kirishima silently to calm his lover down.  Even Akihito was feeling for the young man as he watched him being escorted out.  Asami placed his hand on his wife before he spoke up.

 

“They didn’t because they wouldn’t have the time to do so, but we do know them to put safety in place.”  Asami looked at Mikhail primarily for this.

 

The man instantly responded.  "We did.  Just like we did for King Takaba before us we have insured to put all the safety nets out.  So in case, they decide to come by sea we will have them nabbed."  Mikhail's lips curled up with satisfaction.  "Also, with all your business contacts King Asami we have them closing in as we speak."  

 

The phone rang and Asami answered it quickly.  “Sakazaki, where is he now?”  He chuckled.  “He is like a snake.  I will see in helping you out.  Kirishima will send that to you.”  Hanging up he stood up.  “This is where we part for now Feilong.  That is until you transform.”  

 

Akihito brought out a separate device to toss to the man.  “Use this and you’ll know the rest once you have transformed.  We’ll be in the water it seems.”

 

Feilong could see how tiny it was and it no larger than his finger tip.  “And the rest of your men?  Kirishima and Suoh?”

 

Suoh almost delighted in how uncomfortable the normally composed man is.  "You are coming to us by sea.  This includes Sorano."

 

Speaking of Sorano the man sat in a private area with his boyfriend as he was being held.  "Yes, there are times I believe that he'll just pop up and he'll force his way into using me again.  There were times that it was such a strong hypnotic effect over me that I could never say no to him.  That even when I was done I didn't know I just got fucked by forty guys."  He hung his head down.  "You shouldn't want me, Kei.  I'm so dirty still.  I did love him but it will never be…"

 

Kei cut him off with a kiss.  He loved that sweet little squeak from his sweet lover.  His tongue pushed past those lips to claim that tongue before he opened his eyes to smile at how Sorano appeared.  So beautiful.  So innocent.  So pure.  He pulled away just to share his information with him.  “You will never be dirty to me.  You are too pure in my eyes.”  He kissed him briefly wishing for a chance to make love to him.  “I love you.”

 

Sorano gripped him.  “I love you too.”  

 

“Than never doubt again.  While you didn’t win me over with the first time we met, it was sometime before you left here.”  He held his lover to him wishing for even more.  

 

Coming to his friend, Kazumi felt guilty in interrupting him.  "Sorry, but we have to leave.  You both can have perhaps a little more time on the boat."  He smiled in a way of assurance before he departed.  "We are picking up Alistair in case we need medical."

 

"What about Masaru?"

 

“They figure that it is best that he stays here for safety reasons.”  

 

XXX

 

"But I want to come with you,"  Masaru complained.  "Please let me."

 

This broke his heart as Akihito tried not to cry.  “It’ll be dangerous.  We’ll try to call you all the time.”

 

Asami knew this wasn’t a good idea as he tapped his kitten’s shoulder for a private conversation.  “As much as I want you to come I believe that it is better for you to stay here for his sake.”  As Akihito glared at him he took his hand.  “You know I’m correct.  I’ll have my best men guarding you both and I know you have your friends that you trust.  If you want you can bring Masaru’s friend here.”

 

Akihito hit him.  “Asshole.”  He whispered.  “I know that you’re right but I wanted to be with you.”

 

“I know but we have to do this.  Our son will be more worried about you than me.”

 

Hitting him again, Akihito glared.  “He’ll also worry about you too.  He loves his dad too.”  Jumping up to kiss him he wished he had more time.  “I wish we had more time so you can take me in the bedroom.”

 

“Same here.”

 

Akihito smiled before he whispered in his ear.  “Good, because you’ll be a daddy again so be prepared.  I found out before the meeting.”  Hopping off him he pushed away.  “We can properly celebrate once you get this business over with.  As a whole family.”

 

Another child.  Asami pulled his wife back against him.  "I can't wait.  Now let me say goodbye to our son."  Pinching his ass he pulled away to walk back to where their son was.

 

Standing back, Akihito watched as the great man would get down to his son's level to say his goodbye's.  No one else would ever witness this except for his family.  His own guards weren't even witnessing this.  Maybe at times, Kirishima, Suoh, Kristen, and Alistair seeing that there is more friends and family than just employees.

 

Masaru hugged his dad.  “I’ll protect mommy for you.  So I promise to be a brave boy.”

 

“I’m proud of you.  I love my son very much.”  Hugging him one more time Asami stood up.  “I will miss you and I will see you soon.”

 

“I know.”  

 

Seeing Asami come back to him Akihito felt misty eyed.  “You better come back to me real soon.”

 

There was such an empty threat under those layers that had Asami kissing him once more.  “I will and we will celebrate properly.  So don’t tell him about our news.”

 

“I won’t.  So get out of here to catch that troublemaker.”  He knew he smiled weakly as he walked him to the door with their son by their side.  “I love you, Ryu.”

 

“Love you too, Akihito.”  One more kiss and Asami signaled to the others that it was time to depart.

 

From their penthouse door, Akihito and Masaru watched him leave until he disappeared into the elevator.  Akihito wasn’t too sure who missed him more at the moment.  He just knew he hated Sakazaki for causing all this trouble.


	16. Turkey Baster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll figure it out with the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow we'll be taking the day off of posting. Sorry kiddos.

****

The yacht was well under way with all the passengers waiting for the appropriate time for three to depart the ship.  For Feilong, he went to have a private conversation with Asami.  Mikhail couldn’t wait to have his own private conversation with Yoh.  So as the man passed by he brought him into the room they had given him.

 

He did not resist in spite of him being still on duty.  Yoh responded back to him in kind as their clothes were taken off.  He moaned deeply.  The moans were lengthy as each thing that Mikhail did felt so great.  “Mikhail.”  He whispered out before he put the other man on his back.  “I want to make you feel you good.”

 

“Kissing you makes me feel really great.”  His hand felt the silky feel of Yoh’s skin.  “I know I wanted him but the moment we kissed I felt it inside me that it was you that I truly want.”  

 

"I used to just want him.  Just him."  Yoh traced kisses down him.  "Now I want you too but I fear he'll tear us apart."

 

There was doubt.  It was something that Mikhail hated as he tried to kiss those doubts away.  As he did he found the door opening up to reveal Feilong coming in before closing the door.  It was such a cold critical look in those eyes as they fell mostly on Mikhail.  Of course, the Mer refused to back down.  

 

“I love him.  You may not believe me but there you have it.”  

 

The beautiful but opposing man stood there processing those words before he examined Mikhail like a gnat.  Albeit a sexy gnat with all his skin on display.  The man was certainly as endowed as he felt earlier so he wondered how much bigger he got as a merman.  “He is still my property so I can do what I wish with him.”

 

Mikhail got up on his knees in front of Yoh knowing how foolish that was.  “I am King Asami and Queen Akihito’s servant but there is no way they would have me do this.  No way they would have my brother do this nor Kirishima or Suoh either.  Trust me when I say that all of us are very attractive.”

 

"No doubt but this is my decision and I want Yoh to mine.  Not yours."  Feilong smirked at the man.  "Remember that once you are gone into the sea that nothing is off limits between us."  He pointed to Yoh."  

 

“What about Sorano?  Will you be doing the same to that kid?”

 

Feilong enjoyed this as he pushed Mikhail down easily in the other direction.  He straddled him loving the feeling of Mikhail's endowment against his own.  He bent down a little to whisper.  "I treat Sorano like a little brother.  I would never do anything to him.  Yoh knows this."  He moved his hips loving how this man's cock felt against him.  "Did you know that Yoh has a beautiful gold color with a tail?  I have seen it."

 

He was shocked to hear that.  He wanted to wait to see it for himself.  So pushing Feilong off of him, Mikhail went to Yoh to cup his face.  He held him tenderly.  “Darling, it’s really gold?  Just gold?”

 

Yoh nodded his head.  “What does that mean with just that color?”

 

He grinned as he kissed him.  “You aren’t a King.  You just need to put some clothes on so we can speak to my King.  He needs to know the meaning of this.”

 

XXX

 

 

At the penthouse, Akihito glanced at Kristen to make sure she had Masaru before he disappeared into their bedroom.  He spoke into the phone in a shocked voice.  “Are you kidding me?  Yoh is a Duke?  Is he absolutely sure?”  

 

 _“Mikhail and Yuri are absolutely certain with that tail color.  When was the last time you have seen a Duke or a Duchess?”_ Asami inquired.

 

His hand splayed on Asami’s pillow as he thought about the question.  “There is some that reside in the ocean off of England and France.  Also off of Italy.  The others have been killed off by the humans.  Any survivors have kept themselves hidden.  All of them have a golden color.  Just that golden color.”

 

_“We still don’t know Feilong’s tail color but I won’t be surprised what it will be.”_

 

"There must be fragile feelings between Mikhail here.  Feilong wants Yoh but not really."  

 

 _“Who does he want, Kitten?”_   Akihito fell into silence.  _“Akihito, talk to me.”_   Asami urged.

 

“What do you want me to say?  He wants me just to fuck with your head.  He wants Mikhail but doesn’t want to admit to those feelings.”  Akihito threw his hand in front of himself.  “Like ever.”

 

Asami chuckled.  _“He doesn’t wish to lessen himself with a dominant male.  Mikhail may be a servant but he is dominant.  When he was younger, due to his own looks alone, he was looked upon as weak.  Fragile even.  Feilong hates that and doesn’t wish for that to happen again.”_

 

“But he isn’t weak.  He is strong.”

 

_“I know this, Akihito.  It doesn’t stop him from continuing on like this.”_

 

That was true.  Akihito also didn’t want to talk about politics and another person’s head right now.  “I know you only just left but…”

 

He smirked over the line.  _“Can I hear you moan?  You know you want to, Kitten.”_

 

He wanted to fight him but he also wanted to please him before Asami headed into the sea.  “I do.”  At hearing Masaru call out to him, Akihito laughed at the timing.  “Our son is calling for me.”

 

Laughing at the irony of this as well, Asami knew it was time for them to part.  _“Guess we should part ways as of now.  I love you, my feisty kitten.”_

 

“I love you as well, my perverted bastard.”  Getting up from their bed Akihito took one more lingering look at their picture together.  “Come back to me now.”

 

_“I’ll try.  I might just ruin Sakazaki for all this trouble as soon as I see him.”_

 

Hearing Masaru calling for him again, Akihito closed his eyes.  “Not yet, but I guess if he causes you trouble to the point of no return.”  

 

 _“Promise.”_  

 

That was a wicked sounding one before his husband hung up.  Akihito’s heart pounded hating Sakazaki for all his trouble.

 

XXX

 

“If I’m royalty, I will still have all rights to claim him still.”  It was just minutes until some will part to the ocean so Feilong couldn’t help himself as he approached Mikhail.  “You know this, correct?”

 

Footsteps neared from behind him and he could see that it was Yuri.  The man could see that the Mer was displeased with what he just said.  The older brother was now in the protective mode as he stepped in front of his younger brother.  The older Mer shook his head as he pushed his brother away slightly.

 

"For such a classy person, I am shocked that you have decided in such childish ways.  Even Yoh has an opinion one to whom he belongs with.  I did hate that before Akihito was originally slated to marry Sakazaki until King Asami came forth.  They fell in love.  It wasn't arranged.  It was fated naturally.  They chose the other.  That's the way it should be in order to be happy."  Yuri scoffed out of irritation.  "I do respect you in how you conducted business but not in how you treat my brother or your subordinate now."

 

The sophisticated man moved his hand up to touch a cheek that was more rugged than smooth.  It wasn’t bad for a Mer such as himself, but it wasn’t to his liking.  “I do admire how you conduct yourself so I considered your words.  Just considered them.  I shall see how I will weigh them in the long run.  For now, I wish you the best out there until I join you.”  

 

Rushed footing towards them as Yoh came out to Feilong as he brought the phone towards him.  “Sakazaki has killed Min Jin Sing as they popped out of the harbor in Australia.  I have already informed Asami-san.  Brandon is on the phone.”  

 

On the deck was Asami as he had nothing but a towel around his waist.  Feilong took the phone as the two other Mers’ took off their own clothes.  “Shouldn’t you be heading to Australia also?”  Feilong asked as he watched them about to dive in.

 

Asami turned to him.  “I would be boarding a plane towards it but I know where the plane is heading.  Sakazaki is desperate.”

 

Placing the phone to his ear Feilong began his conversation with Brandon.  “Feilong, speaking.  Anyone else hurt and where are they headed?”  He brought his hand out to halt Asami from going as he shook his head.  As the other formidable man looked at him in question Feilong covered the phone as Brandon was still speaking.  “There is something completely not right about the man.”

 

“In what way?”

 

Feilong decided to speak into the phone.  “Can you get to the computer right now, Brandon?”  Receiving his response he looked to Asami.  “I’ll need my computer and Sorano to see this.”

 

It was fifteen minutes later with Sorano needing to remove himself from the memories.  He ignored his own boss but thankfully Feilong was only concerned about him.  He walked to the deck for air and hoped for the past not to weigh on him.  

 

An arm wrapped around him that felt so comforting that he knew that it was Kei.  Sorano leaned back against him.  “He is under a euphoric spell right now courtesy of Sakazaki.  Same thing that I used to be under.”  

 

Ignoring the fact that Sudou was comfortable with Sakazaki cheating on him to do this stunt, Kei continued to hold his lover.  “Are you more bothered by the memories or the possibility of him coming back to you?”

 

“Both.”  Sorano turned to face him.  “I know that he’s strong and we know that he’s desperate.  Why else would he try that stunt with Asami’s wife and child?”

 

Bringing his hand up to put some of Sorano’s hair behind his ear, Kei held him closer.  “We will be here to protect you.  You told me that Yoh and Feilong taught you some self-defense skills.”

 

“They did.”  

 

“You have also gotten much stronger since I have first met you.”  Kissing his temple, Kei also kissed the tip of his nose.  “Your progress is truly astounding so you can beat Sakazaki if he approaches you.”

 

Such endearing faith in him.  “You don’t have to say it back to me but I really love you.”  

 

“You know that I’ve already said it to you.”  Kissing him now on the lips, Kei had no intention of stopping unless they were interrupted.

 

XXX

 

Elsewhere in an undisclosed location, there were two adults savoring a short-lived victory as they hunkered down with their daughter in another temporary safe location.  Their tails felt good as water flowed around them once more.  Sakazaki still had his arm wrapped around Sudou's waist enjoying his beautiful soulmate's devious mind.  

 

A turkey baster.  His wife used an ordinary turkey baster to inject his own sperm into someone who could spread his pheromones like Sorano could.  After Sakazaki informed Sudou about the structure of one of Feilong’s men, Sudou decided to get to work as he jerked off his husband to fill up the baster.  Not an easy task in his own opinion, but it worked.  

 

“I know you have already angered Feilong enough before so this just fueled the fire.”  Sudou sighed as he glanced over to their daughter.  “Do you think they’ll spare her?”

 

“They should but first I need an ally.  I know there is someone out there who hates Asami and Feilong enough to fight them.”  Sakazaki brushed his free hand against Sudou’s tail.  

 

Sudou’s eyes became far away before he turned his head to his husband.  “We are becoming desperate.”

 

“We are.”


	17. Things are....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many twists and valleys now. Did anyone believe that this was as simple as Sakazaki just wanting his little girl arranged in a marriage? Sorry to confuse everyone but just like the ocean, there is plenty of mystery within it.

It was time to head into the water.  Mikhail and Yuri have been in the water gathering information.  Yoh turned his head to Feilong before he jumped down into the water before Asami did the same.  Feilong stood there almost glaring at the water cruelly before he jumped in himself.  Underwater he could see everything with more clarity than he had before.  Even still with human legs, he noticed he could breathe under water.  

 

“Try speaking.  You can speak even before your tail is formed.”  Asami instructed.  

 

Feilong tried as he even noted how the man before him was changing before his eyes.  The tail was in that peacock like coloring with the golden edges to it that matched those piercing golden eyes.  Feilong wanted to tease him until he spotted the Trident that wasn’t there before.

 

“Why did you change before me and Yoh?”  Feilong inquired.

 

Asami smirked as he shifted his Trident to his other hand.  "I wet myself before hand so I wouldn't wait so long.  Try it next time so you don't wait so long.  For now, just hitch a ride on Mikhail and Yuri or one of my other trusty soldiers."

 

After the man said that there was a large grouping that came forth.  Feilong was astounded by the array of them as they came closer.  “So they know all about you.”

 

“Enough.”  Asami turned to his soldiers.  “Greetings.  This here to my left is Duke Yoh.  You shall see once he transforms.  He is a very loyal and honest person.”  

 

Extending his hand out it was hard to say who Feilong was until the man began to transform.  It was actually interesting to see the man transform so quickly since he wasn’t even wet.  Though his coloring was something that wasn’t even peacock-like, it was certainly gorgeous for the man.  When he thought it was red he would flick his tail it would shine like a purple.  Also while he didn’t have a traditional Trident he had something more traditional for the Chinese.  It was a Dao, an ancient Chinese weapon.  

 

One of his soldiers whispered out as they began to bow in unison.  “Another King.”

 

Feilong enjoyed this fate as he took an even stronger inspection of his tail and Trident before introducing himself.  “I am King Liu Feilong of Hong Kong.”  Spotting Mikhail out of the corner of his eye he brought out his hand.  “This is my intended, Duke Yoh.”  

 

Of course, this was gonna happen.  Asami could see how flummoxed Yoh was compared to how downtrodden Mikhail was trying not to act.  This will be a very interesting time to be had as they searched for Sakazaki.  

 

XXX

 

Akihito was rushed to the harbor surprised to find the little Princess there.  He knew his own soldiers were in the water so he asked for a report and they all had to say the same thing;

 

An octopus brought her in along the current from the East.  

 

Wrapping towels around the tiny body he studied her face as she studied his.  “Where are your parents?”

 

Kin frowned before gripping him around his neck.  “They made me come with Percy.  I didn’t want to.  They wanted me safe.  They said they love me.  Said that they were afraid for my safety.”

 

He picked her up.  “They should have come with you.”

 

“You would have killed my daddy when all he wanted was for me to marry Masaru.”  She complained.  “He didn’t want that to happen to your son.”

 

Right now he couldn’t argue with a child as he continued to carry her to the car.  Akihito knew that there were two crime bosses after Sakazaki now.  “What about your mommy?  Why isn’t he with you?”

 

She fell silent.  “He’s helping to protect daddy.  Mommy is pregnant.  I think mommy wants to spend a lot of time with daddy before…”  She began to weep against him.

 

“Shh, it’ll be alright.”  He shouldn’t be lying to the girl.  “Shia, please contact Kristen.  Tell her she’ll be hosting a Princess in her place.  Also, we need to get clothes for her.”

 

“Yes, Asami-sama.”  The man abided by his word as he contacted the woman immediately.

 

XXX

 

Tough decisions come to us every day.

 

Worse decisions also.

 

Though it seems the harsher decisions will be the ones that will go into your bones.

 

Tear at your heart.

 

Rip you into pieces.

 

To the point that the salty taste of your own tears might feel like acid on your own tongue.

 

Now this decision was something that was hard to come by.

 

Hard to do.

 

Sakazaki wasn't the type to cry and even he had to as he watches his daughter go away.

 

Watch Sudou at first with an outstretched arm towards their daughter before bringing it back to clutch at his own abdomen.  Sudou’s own pain was doubled knowing that he was the mother of that beautiful being.

 

“I know we decided but now I want her back.  I just can’t.”  Sudou was miserable and he decided to bury himself against his husband.  

 

They decided that this was the safest decision by having their friend bring their daughter to Akihito.  They knew that the Queen wouldn’t turn Kin away.  Now Sakazaki was studying his wife and wondering if it was best to have Sudou with their daughter.  It would be safer for him and their unborn child.  

 

“Sudou, you should have gone with her.  I want you safe as well.  Our unborn child too.  You know that Akihito wouldn’t turn you away.  He would help protect our children.”  Sakazaki looked at him in hopes that he’ll change his mind.  

 

He was always by his side.  He was always used to this.  Sudou sighed as he felt the crazy pain of the separation continue to weigh down on him.  "I'll also worry about you."

 

“I know but I can move around without worrying about the health of my most important loves.”  Sakazaki kissed him.  “Will you?”

 

There were such heavy thoughts in his head before he requested some medicine to be delivered to him and the baby.  So as his husband did this, Sudou kissed him as more tears drifted away from his eyes.  As he pulled away he spoke to him.  "I'll speak to Akihito on your behalf."

 

He doubted that it would help but it was sweet.  Sakazaki kissed him.  “I love my prima donna.”

 

“I love my pain in the ass.”  Pulling away just in time to see Percy, Sudou looked at his husband like it was for the last time.  “I hope to see you again.”

 

“Same here.”  

 

As Sakazaki watched Percy speed them both away he was looking around him with a feeling of unease.  He was alone which made it more dangerous for him out here.  He had to go elsewhere quickly.

 

XXX

 

The yacht was still staying its course even as Kirishima received a call from the mainland.  So Sakazaki and Sudou had brought Kin first to him and now Sudou came along.  His attention went to Suoh as he wondered if he should speak to the former manager of Dracaena or not.  

 

"Sudou and his daughter are there in Asami's building,"  Kirishima informed Suoh.  

 

Mouth dropped open just a bit as he wanted this conversation on speaker now.  “What the hell is happening now?”

 

Placing it on speaker so they can both hear Akihito, Kirishima spoke into the phone.  “Suoh is also here and you’re on speaker now.”

 

 _“They aren’t in the penthouse seeing how Ryuichi would absolutely hate that and so would Masaru.  In fact, I would too.”_   Akihito told them.  _"Kin has at least calmed down the moment she saw Sudou.  Sudou said the reason why he came was that of him not being able to be separated from Kin."_

 

“Does he have anything to do with what happened to both you and your son?”  Suoh wondered.

 

 _“No, and I believe him.  Sakazaki is the one who did it out of desperation and he feels bad about it.  The thing is this, I can’t believe it until I hear it from him and I point my own Trident at his crazy ass.”_   There were sounds over the line.  _“What is it, Masaru?”_

 

 _“I won’t marry her!  I want to marry, Hiro!  We like each other.”_ Masaru argued.

 

 _“I know buddy.  Your dad knows too.  Right now we are discussing other things.”_ Akihito made a patting sound to console his son.

 

Suoh and Kirishima were amused by Masaru’s innocent statement but knew they needed to be serious.  “I’ll make sure to have a tighter detail since Sudou is there.  We need him questioned as well seeing as he was with Sakazaki.”  Suoh explained as he began to lift up his own phone.

 

Akihito spoke up fast.  _"He's pregnant.  He is in a far more delicate state.  I actually wish that Alistair was with us instead of with you guys so he can examine him but I guess I can ask my friend."_

 

Cursing under his breath, Kirishima knew it would be Takato.  “How delicate?”

 

_"He shouldn't have been on the run in the first place.  I noticed it when Loras was abusing him how sensitive he was.  The man was ready to miscarry at any moment.  I know you guys don't care about him but honestly, I can understand his position."_

 

“Meaning?”

 

 _“Meaning, I would have run away with Ryu too if he was in the same position.”_  

 

Such empathy that brought a huge difference between Asami and Akihito.  Kirishima sighed as he pressed the button to summon Asami.  “Thank you for the information, Asami-sama.”

 

Groaning, Akihito seemed like he wanted to pound something.  _“Call me Akihito.  I hate when you do that.”_

 

“You know I can’t do that.”

 

 _"Ugh!  Well if I order you then you have to call me by my first name then."_  

 

Kirishima imagined Akihito standing there all proud of himself as he said that but the older man didn’t mind knocking him down a peg.  “Can’t do that when your husband has been the one with his name on our checks.”

 

The silence was on the line till Akihito responded once more.  _“I’ll talk to you again.”_   He hung up.

 

Hanging up from his own phone, Suoh said, “They’ll be tighter security around Sudou.”

 

“What is it, Kirishima?”  Asami’s voice was heard over the call box.

 

He thought this was just a paging device but instead of questioning it, Kirishima informed him about Sudou.  Asami’s response was very firm as he gave his order.

 

“Suoh will head back so he may question Sudou himself.”  

 

“Your wife said that Sudou’s pregnancy is a fragile thing also.  He believes him about Sudou’s innocence.”  Kirishima told him quickly hoping that Asami wouldn’t want Suoh to be too firm with Sudou.

 

"I will trust in Akihito's judgment there.  He is excellent in knowing those two things.  Even I am certain that Sudou is innocent and just went with Sakazaki due to love.  Nothing more.  He only came back because of his daughter.  Akihito would have done the same.  I would have made him done the same."  Asami sounded too thoughtful at the moment.  "You both know what to do so have Alistair with you Suoh if need be."

 

“What about Takato.  He got familiar with the structure of your kind in a short period of time.  Even Asami-san thought to bring him on board to examine Sudou.”  Kirishima offered.

 

Alistair came into the room.  “I also became familiar too.  I couldn’t help it after Akihito gave me a crash course while he was pregnant.”  He shrugged.  

 

"It seems that Alistair doesn't wish to be separated from his lover.  Also, he is fine to be in the building since he lives there.  Suoh and Alistair can travel back there.  We'll keep Takato on standby just in case."  Asami stated as he was comforted in his orders.  "Suoh, I also have a message to pass along to my wife.  Tell him that there is another King.  It is Feilong.  I'll explain about it more once I'm freer."

 

Suoh, Kirishima, and Alistair blinked at that information.  Even Sorano who was stepping in with some food just stopped what he was doing to ask, “What?”

 

Asami chuckled.  “King Feilong.  He has marked Yoh as his intended.  Now I’ll speak to you all later.  Call me once you get any information, Suoh.”

 

“I will at once, Asami-sama.”  Suoh almost bowed but knew the man wouldn’t see him.

 

XXX

 

Akihito came into the place to find the other Queen with his arms wrapped around his passed out daughter.  Akihito smiled warmly at the scene before he presented Sudou some tea.  In the air there was nothing but unease from the other Mer.  

 

Sudou accepted the tea and sipped it happily.  The calming effects of it felt a bit good but it still won’t be much.  “I was so angry at him when he first told me what he did.  So angry that I left him alone.”  His eyes lifted to the one he was once jealous of getting Asami but now welcomed.  “I took Kin away to a spa so I could think.”  His face became so sad.  “I’m so sorry about what happened to you and your son.  I know that you are fine and he is safe but…”  Sudou shook his head.  “Sakazaki came to me and even felt so horrible for what he did.  He even wanted to accept his fate with Asami but then I couldn’t.”

 

His eyes went to Kin’s sleeping face.  “I would feel the same way as you.  I would have done the same in your position.”  Akihito’s gaze met with Sudou’s.  “The thing is that Sakazaki has to speak to Ryu as well.  I can be there too to help bridge the divide and hope that this never happens again.”

 

“But why when you and your son could have perished?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Akihito knew he wasn’t gullible.  “Because compared to Loras, Sakazaki isn’t a horrible guy.  I just don’t want him to do something so desperate right now that someone else will perish.  If they do, then I can’t even help him.”

 

At the moment of those words, Asami and his whole party were overwhelmed with every predator out in the sea that enveloped the entire party.  Everyone fought and the surface began to be painted with red.  

 

In the temporary living room, Sudou could see Akihito growing more paler by the second.  He couldn't get a response from him so he shifted on the couch before moving his daughter safely to the side.  Moving closer to the fairer Queen, Sudou cupped Akihito's face to find how cold he became and he found himself getting scared to even as the door opened up to reveal Suoh.

 

“He started acting this way.  We were talking normally and then this happened.  Help.”  

 

Sudou appeared so helpless and frightened that Suoh could see that this wasn’t an act before Alistair quickly brushed ahead of him to see to his friend.  Suoh for his part called Kirishima and waited for his friend to reach Asami.


	18. Enter the new player in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, while Aki was speaking with Sudou, Aki suddenly went quiet scaring the other Queen. 
> 
> In this chapter, you'll find out the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes

****

Bringing the boat in the exact spot where the GPS was had Sorano running to the side railing to almost throw up as he glanced away.  Kirishima though was a lot calmer about some of the tails on the surface of the water.  

 

“None of them will be recognized as nothing but fish.”  The man tried the device again in hopes that the close vicinity would help.  “Sorano?”

 

“They are like family to me.”  Sorano’s head began to turn till he spotted Feilong’s familiar head pop out of the water.  “Feilong.”  He breathed out before he ran off once more.

 

This was a good sign but he still needed Asami as Kirishima followed his lover down to the lower deck.  They had to pull out the baishe leader out.  Though his heart began to hammer as he reached the lower portion to find Mikhail and Yuri with blood on them and no Asami around.  

 

“Where is Asami-sama?”  He instantly asked them as he helped up Mikhail.  The Mer wasn’t as hurt as his brother it seemed but his ego looked bruised as he grabbed for his own brother.

 

Yuri's eyes went to scan the other King who fought with all his might down there.  The Duke too who was breathing very hard as he dried off.  The soldiers were still out searching for their King in hopes for survival.  The Mer hated to report this.  

 

“King Asami was overrun worse than all of us.  He fought more valiantly but they still pulled him away from us quickly.”  Yuri looked at Kirishima directly in the eyes as he held his blood back.  “We will go back down there once we are fixed.  We won’t rest until we get our King back.”

 

"We will fix you,"  Kirishima assured him as he bent down.  "Was it Sakazaki's doing?"

 

The man shook his head but it was Feilong who answered.  “It wasn’t.  I noticed he seemed to be held hostage on another shark.  There seems to be another player in the mix now.”

 

Yoh wished that he could answer on to whom it was until he saw that Mikhail went into shock.  "Mik!"  He moved around everyone better than expected as he went to the man he loved to cup his face.  "Yuri, they must have hit him."  

 

“Who?”  Sorano asked as he watched Mikhail’s brother turn him over.

 

Concentrating to find a small pinprick on him, Yuri went to extract out the venom by sucking it out from the hole.  He had no time for worry or anger as he wanted to make his brother better.  He did ask Yoh to feel for his pulse.  

 

"It's faint but it is there,"  Yoh told him as he continued to listen till he heard a loud gasp from Mikhail.  "Mik."  Smiling, he kissed him.  "I thought I lost you."

 

Taking some deep breaths in and out, Mikhail laid back on his back.  “You haven’t yet.”  He looked at Yuri.  “Thanks.”

 

“You’re a pain in the ass but I’ll miss you if you go.”  Moving back on his bottom, Yuri was being re-helped with his wound.

 

Feilong stared back out to sea knowing that Asami wouldn’t truly let himself be in trouble.  Sakazaki himself wouldn’t allow himself to be just a hostage.  He had to wonder what was truly at play right at the present time.  

 

XXX

 

Calmer now and now with his son, Akihito called up Kirishima to speak to him.  "Give me news about my husband and don't sugarcoat it.  I know that something happened."  His voice was firm.  "I could feel it deep inside me."

 

 _“How?”_  

 

"Ryu has been more deeply connected once we have been joined in marriage.  That's how."  Akihito answered as his hand brushed against his son's hair.  "Now talk to me."

 

Kirishima gave him the report and Akihito couldn’t help but hate this news all the more.  He should have called the secretary up away from Masaru since his son was now crying.  _“Your soldiers are out there locating him.”_

 

That assurance was nice but it won’t be quick enough.  “Sakazaki isn’t the cause of this.”

 

Now it seemed to be Kirishima’s turn to have his own blood turn cold.  _“And how do you know this?”_

 

"Because it is Ryu's own eyes who have told me.  It is just that now it is all black and I can't see any more from his perspective any longer."  Akihito bent down to kiss his son on the forehead.  "Be right back.  I need to borrow your daddy's computer."  It was a lie as he went into his husband's office.

 

Sitting down at his desk Akihito sighed heavily.  “Sakazaki isn’t the only dark creature out there.  This one is far more powerful than him.  More powerful than even us combined.  He can control the deep depth creatures and any of the other creatures.  He is almost like Poseidon, himself.  Almost.  Just not quite.  If Sakazaki is held hostage by his Uncle than there are some problems involved.”

 

 _“And who is this Mer?”_  

 

“He isn’t a King.  He is a Duke.  Duke Peter Maki.  He is also a half-breed.  He is highly unstable.”

 

_“Where does he reside?”_

 

Akihito paused.  “That’s the problem.  He doesn’t have a fixed location.  He moves around.  Most of the time he enjoys being next to a volcano.  He enjoys a good boom.”  

 

On the boat, Kirishima sat down unhappy about this development.  _“I’ll have to hope that Asami has his GPS still on him.”_

 

“You better hope he has stuck it on him so you can track him.  I would love my husband back.  Because I’m certain of Peter’s demands.”

 

_“What would they be?”_

 

Quiet was met on the line.  “Either I give up my Kingdom or I give myself to him.  It depends on what he wishes.”  Akihito glared at the blank screen in front of him.

 

_“Has he ever demanded you before?”_

 

“He has and he was denied numerous of times.”

 

XXX

 

He watched what looked like a science experiment clean its sharp teeth with a Sea Anemone before tossing it inside his mouth.  Asami could see how Sakazaki was chained down against the coral.  His stomach against it.  Blood was still tearing up as sharks circled nearby as the one with the golden tail swatted them away.  This one was no King.  Just a Duke.  A horrible looking one as he leaned down to lick the blood away from Sakazaki bringing him to life.

 

“Glad you are awake Nephew.”  The Mer even had such a grainy laugh before he slapped him with his tail.  “Such a failure.  Even though you have such a beauty of a Queen that Queen is in such poor health.”

 

Sakazaki’s eyes opened wide at that before they fell on Asami.  “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I could smell it the second he went by.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he couldn’t carry your second child to term.”  He slapped his Nephew’s ass once more with his tail.  “At least this King here married a proper one.  He married the one I wanted for myself.”  He leaned down to lick the blood again.  “I guess after I torture this one after I’m done with you I’ll find that sweet little Akihito.”

 

Asami gripped the bars.  “So why torture your own flesh and blood?”

 

Mismatched eyes turned to the beautiful King in the cage.  “Well, I am a bit deranged.  My own sister couldn’t stand me.  Loras was fine with me to the point of bedding me from time to time.  How I miss him.”  He looked down at Sakazaki.  “He kinda reminds me of him.  Not his build exactly.  Just his coloring.  How I missed pounding him.”

 

“So you would actually do this with your own Nephew?  That is sick.”  Asami could see that Sakazaki was even disgusted by this turn of events.  

 

The Mer came towards him.  “My name is Peter Maki.  I won’t be doing this forever with him.  I’ll soon be with your wife claiming him to be mines like it should have been done.”  

 

From the side, there was a small volcanic activity occurring.  Asami didn't pay it any mind as he kept his focus on Peter.  "You don't mind becoming more uglier than if you lay one single hand on him."

 

“I’ve heard about you.  Heard about how strong you are.  I’d love to knock you down.”  Peter scanned him up and down.  “I’ll own everything you once owned and more.”

 

"Just take me, Uncle.  Abuse me!"  Sakazaki called out.  He began to breathe hard.  "Don't do this to others when I have loved you for such a long time.  I have been jealous of my father for having you when I couldn't have you myself."

 

Such a stupid act.  Asami watched as Peter was falling for it and he himself had to witness such a desperate act.  The coral will surely rip him apart but as the deranged Mer was staring up at his friends, Sakazaki was mouthing out for him to get out of there.  Asami spotted his Trident before seeing other tools he could possibly use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll let you know that Peter Maki and Sakazaki didn't collude with one another. You will be confused but we'll do our best in helping clear some things up on our end.


	19. Chapter titles are hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new player in the mix and with Asami and Sakazaki captured. What now?
> 
> Also, who will help out in Sudou's failing health?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is another short chapter but we decided on short suspenseful ones. At first it was us deciding on what to say about this new threat so you'll see in the next chapter.

Sudou’s health was getting to be too much so it meant for Akihito to not only bring Takato but Himuro out from his prison.  The man’s eyes were large as he was pushed forth and while Takato was a nice person, Akihito could tell he was enjoying lording over this.

 

“Akihito brought you out of the depths on early parole.  If you help this Mer out with me and the good doctor they just might help you with anything else.”  Takato whispered to the man.  “Well, you won’t be doing the same shit you pulled before like you did with Akihito here.”

 

“Does my wife and daughter know where I’ve been?”  Himura asked as he finished cleaning up.

 

Takato laughed at him.  “Fuck no.  How would I explain this to them?  The last thing I could say is that you were seen flirting with a man.  That’s all.”  He pointed to Akihito.  At the horrified expression of Himura he added rather quickly, “Yes, they believed me.  Why?  Because it seems like you have dabbled in the same sex before in college.  I had no idea about this before so you’ll be having a lengthy conversation with your wife later.  Just don’t mention about Mers’ or else.”

 

The man knew he was screwed.  Who would believe him anyhow?  As he looked at Akihito now as a human he couldn’t believe it himself.  “I’ll do anything to help out his friend.  I really studied your structure in the short time I had you.”  He said to Akihito.

 

"Good, because if you truly do anything wrong to Sudou these guards here don't play around."  Taking his friend's arm to pull him out of there he whispered into his ear.  "I have some business to attend to.  Your son is upstairs with a very trusty friend of mines along with Masaru.  If you need to see him then tell Suoh."  He pointed over to Suoh.  "For now I have to get going."

 

“Don’t worry about a thing.  I’ll be watching that man like a hawk.”  Takato slapped him on the shoulders before he went to join his father-in-law.

 

Smiling briefly, Akihito stood there as he tried not to have his nerves overtake him.  Moving over to Suoh he whispered to him before he took off on his own mission.  A mission he knew that even his husband wouldn’t approve of.

 

XXX

 

He was prepared to get back out there to look for their King.  He just wasn’t that prepared to have the skill level of Feilong as the man beat him without busting any type of sweat before he found himself on his back.  

 

“A lowly servant such as yourself will not have him.”  

 

So this was his problem.  Mikhail pushed him just to find his own clothes ripped away.  “If you wanted me naked you could’ve said something.”  He joked knowing how silly this sounded.

 

Separating his fabrics to present his own manhood, Feilong raised himself up to bring it towards his mouth.  “You know what I want.”

 

"I wanted that when I wanted you.  Now I just want to be with Yoh."  Moving away from him Mikhail had to wonder why he was doing this.  "Is this all just a power play?  Are you this unhappy?  Or do you want someone far better than what Yoh and I can provide?"  He stood up.  "I know my Queen is happily married to our King and will never trade him in."  He felt Feilong's hand on his groin.  "I'm in love with Yoh.  I don't know how it will work out between us but I'm willing to try."

 

Standing up to meet his blue eyes, Feilong began to stroke him.  “I do want Akihito but I do want something more.”

 

Still limp in spite of being a beautiful male, Mikhail pushed him away.  "I don't care to hear about it.  My loyalty is getting my King back and right now it is time to get him back."

 

Yoh came down below in preparation of leaving and as he spotted Mikhail coming towards him he smiled at the man.  “Already ready to leave.”

 

Closing the gap he kissed his intended wanting Feilong to witness the full scale of how he truly felt for Yoh.  As their tongues tangled and his intended touched him where Feilong tried to touch him before, Mikhail felt his penis jump to life.  “I have enough time for something.”

 

“It’ll have to be a quickie.  I hate to say it but it’s true.”  Yoh breathed out.

 

“Then take me this time.  I want to feel you inside of me.”  Separating from him Mikhail took his hand to drag him away.  

 

XXX

 

His dark eyes took in what Asami was doing.  His Uncle had already given instructions to his minions so he was given a reprieve to his own suffering so for now, he acted as a lookout without being asked to.  Sakazaki knew this wouldn't be helpful in ending what happened much earlier between them.  He just wanted assurance that Sudou and his family will be helped in the present and future.  

 

“Even the starfish will speak in spite of them being eaten eventually.”  He hissed out.  

 

Asami didn't even pause.  Didn't even look his way as the lock was given way.  His ears were keeping a clear passage of its own surroundings till he caught his connection with Akihito making him pause.  His wife was impetuous at times.  He knew that it was because his kitten was worried about him.  

 

“Do you think you can swim after I get you off of there?”  Asami asked as the door opened.

 

Sakazaki knew the asshole could do it.  "Yes, but it might be hindered.  If it slows you down then don't hesitate in doing what you need to do."

 

That was strange to hear as Asami reached for his Trident to stun the watchdogs from warning their master.  He sent a private message to Akihito that he is on his way but there was nothing from his wife.  That put a strict unease in him seeing that there was never a block before except when he was captured.  

 

There was a problem and Sakazaki could see it plainly even as the man released him and he floated up.  Grabbing Asami to shake him he had to get this man to his normal power player.  “I need the normal you back.  I’m sure you’ll kill me after and I deserve it but now we need to..”

 

“He has Akihito.”

 

His mouth was still open with his unreleased word still hanging in the air.  Sakazaki held his stomach to think of his Uncle’s favorite dens to play in.  “We really need a lot of Mers’ for this.  A lot.  You’ve seen how many creatures he has in his ranks.”

 

“I have but any humans in it?”

 

Sakazaki grinned.  “None.  Planning on putting any in scuba gear?”

 

“I guess.  Just be happy he didn’t take advantage of your ass just yet.”  

 

XXX

 

The block was a necessary item seeing that Peter seemed to even sensed him even through that.  Akihito had no idea how as he never had any intimate endeavor with him at all.  He only knew that it was his family that inherited this genetic makeup.  So with his soldiers dead and the sea still soaked in their scent, Akihito had to hide out in hopes for them to disappear.  

 

"My pretty Queen where are you?"  That same sing-song attitude continued.  "I have your handsome King but he'll be fed to the volcano if you don't come out soon.  I have my Nephew to wet my appetite but it is you that I need."

 

The ocean seemed quiet all except for Peter making his squawking noise.  Akihito had eased his breathing down and stopped all of his thoughts so he couldn’t be tracked.  He didn’t flinch when a shark passed by dangerously close.  

 

"What do we have here?"  Peter whistled.  "That is the gorgeous hair on a merman ever.  Are you a King?  You are the finest looking King I have laid eyes on.  I bet you lure any man down to their knees.  What is your name?"

 

“Feilong.”

 

He couldn’t react.  He refused to react.  Akihito heard that voice and knew it wasn’t an illusion.  When he heard it again he wished that Asami was with them.  

 

Peter examined all of them on the front lines with a toothy grin.  “Such a beautiful sight but I still want Akihito.  I will still have fun with my Nephew since he offered himself.”  He winked at Feilong.  “I will offer my ovaries to you since I can give you babies too.”

 

That turned Feilong’s stomach as Mikhail and Yuri flanked him to protect him since he was a King.  He noticed how they made Yoh even move back too.  It was their jobs to be on the front lines.  “I’d rather someone fairer to have my children.”  He placed his hand on Mikhail’s shoulder to prove his point.”

 

“Ah!  Well, I can go for that too.”  Peter giggled with delight before he caught a scent and signaled for the extraction to be done.

 

In his hiding spot, Akihito found it ripped open by a large squid.  Eyes wide open he shrieked to stop it only to be stung from behind.  This couldn't be happening a second time.  It just couldn't be.


	20. Science Experiment Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito will sum up things quite perfectly about science experiments.

Hitting Himura from behind Kin readied herself for another attack.  “Save my mommy now.”  She demanded.

 

The man blinked at the little girl as he looked at Alistair and Takato.  “Help me.”  

 

Eyebrow raised as he took Sudou’s temperature once more, Alistair shook his head.  “I was a second away in doing the same thing too.”  He pointed to the green vial.  “You trying to kill him with this?  You try this stunt again and I’ll have my own boyfriend drop you off the side of this building.  I don’t care right now.”  

 

Kazumi smirked at his boyfriend’s feistiness.  “Too many witnesses.”  

 

“True.”

 

Takato took up the cause.  “That is very true when we know of far more natural causes that are not detectable.”  Winking at his father-in-law he moved to the other side to help the raise the levels in the Mer they were working on.  “I wish Akihito were here right now.”

 

Sudou blinked at the mentioning of the name.  “I wish my husband were here right now.  Maybe it was too soon to get pregnant.”

 

At the mentioning of that Takato wiped his brow down.  “Never think like that at all.  My wife and I are expecting another child soon though things aren’t so great financially we know we can do it.”

 

Himura paused at hearing the news.  “Another child?”

 

“Yes.  I know you hate me but we are having another child.  We know it’ll be as great as Hiro.”  He smiled happily.

 

"I wanted another child as great as our Kin."  Sudou chanced a glance over to his daughter.  "I was always such a selfish person and then one-day Sakazaki changed it.  He changed me by giving me this new life and giving me a chance to have her."  Tears began to fall.  "I just want my family back."

 

“Mommy.”  Kin came closer.  “You can do this.  I know you can.”

 

Grunting, Himura decided to stop being a monster so he can help this little girl out.

 

XXX

 

Placing a cup of tea down in front of Kei, Sorano was surprised in having himself being placed on the man’s lap.  He wrapped his arms around his older lover’s neck as he felt Kei’s arm wrap around his waist.  

 

"I need this more than the tea actually,"  Kei admitted as he adjusted his boyfriend in his lap.  "I just checked the gear in case we need to go down there into the water."

 

“Have you ever fought underwater?”  

 

Ignoring their surroundings just so he could unzip Sorano’s pants, Kei smiled at the usual squeak the man emitted when he released his penis.  “I have and it isn’t my most favorite pastime ever.”  

 

Feeling his penis stroked Sorano’s head tilted back.  “What is?”

 

Moving Sorano on his chair, Kei slid himself down to his knees.  “This is but this is also considered a current thing too.”

 

His eyes took in Kei's full lips as the man brushed them up his now erect penis.  Groaning, Sorano started to pull down his waistband down just so he could feel more.  "Please, I want more than that."

 

Not even fully started and his young lover was already greedy.  Kei smiled as he pulled Sorano’s pants down.  “Greedy already.”

 

“It’s your fault already.  You turn me on so easily.”  He lamented.

 

He slowly bobbed his head up and down on Sorano’s luscious cock.  It tasted so beautiful to him as his tongue swirled around the tip.  His hand moved down so he could coax Sorano’s opening up with his finger.  His own cock strained in his pants.  Staining it from the inside before he felt Sorano’s skillful feet undoing his pants to release him from his own confines.  His eyes moving up to the euphoric expression of Sorano’s.  

 

“Kei, I need you.  I want to be filled with your dick so badly.”  

 

He moved up to place Sorano’s legs on his shoulders.  Both breathing heavily their eyes met as Kei went to join their bodies up.  He kissed him on the lips and it helped loosen up Sorano.  All the excitement even as they could hear in the distance of the men passing by.  

 

Him inside his younger lover, Kei slowly began to move.  Bodies connected.  Kei felt Sorano tighten up making him gasp out.  “Ah.”

 

“I wish I can bare children like them.  I’m sorry to say this to scare you but I wish it were true.”  Sorano closed his eyes afraid of what Kei would think.

 

Kei kissed him wishing he could get him pregnant.  He moved his lover up easily enough so he can hold him better.  He needed to.  His movements became far more calculated and slower.  He knew there was an emergency underwater with his boss missing but this was such dire love.  He needed this life-saving love.  He marked Sorano to show everyone not to mess with him because he was his.  He decided to whisper into his ear.

 

"Once this is over with I'm marrying you.  Even if you decide to stay in China I don't care."  Kei continued to thrust inside of him.  "I will continue to keep seeing you.  I will work this out because you are the one for me.  For two years if you are the one I have ever thought about and kept a picture of then you are what I want.  What do you say?"

 

Sorano was in disbelief as he listened to those words.  “I want to be with you in the same way.  I want to be your wife.”  He forced Kei’s lips to his for another kiss.  

 

It was settled.  They are marrying after this.  Kei came inside his boyfriend enjoying draining himself before he heard another draining call of a different kind.

 

_“The Queen has been taken!  The fucking maniac has taken the Queen!”_

 

That was Mikhail's voice.  So panic struck as it was followed by static.  

 

Kei pulled out of Sorano to instantly get the GPS off the device.  A signal sounded off alerting him to seismic activity in the ocean.  “This can’t be a coincidence.”  He murmured before he decided to tell everyone on board the ship as he put the speaker on.  “Attention:  I need everybody to place their scuba diving gear on at once.  We will be heading into the water at once.  Asami Akihito has been captured.”  He turned his head to Sorano.  “I’ll come back to you.”

 

Getting off the seat quickly he kissed Kei.  “You better or else I’ll be coming after you myself.”

 

Such a sweet threat as he put his clothes on just so he could get out of this office area to head towards the gear area.  Kei had every intention of getting back to Sorano, but first, he needed to get his job done.

 

XXX

 

It all sounded like he was inside a tin can to him prior to the sound of Peter screaming out in pain thusly waking him up from his drugged induced sleep.  Akihito could see a giant spear stuck inside of Peter that was courtesy of Kirishima leading up to himself shrieking inside the monster's ear just to get out of that grasp.  

 

As the blood left the ear of Peter and Akihito began to swim from him as fast as he could just to be picked up by Yuri and dragged behind him, Akihito could see more sea creatures heading towards them.  

 

“We have to leave.”  Akihito knew that these weren’t powered by anyone else but Peter by how they pinpointed their direction towards them.  Then it gave him another thought.  A flashback if you will of the larger Institute.  “Sakazaki didn’t have a thing to do with that other ship.”  He breathed out.

 

Honestly this will need to be said later on.  Kirishima could even see that they won’t make it in time to the ship.  He even decided to become desperate to speak to the monstrosity that was controlling the sea animals.  “Is Akihito all you want?”  Akihito looked at him as if he popped a cork in his head.  “Where is King Asami and Sakazaki?  I want to know where they are exactly.”

 

Holding his hand out to stop his babies, Peter considered the human as he spoke.  He smelled the water to get his precise DNA even as he glanced up towards the ship in the water.  There he spotted a sweeter looking thing looking down.  “Dead.  At least Asami is from the volcano that went boom.  Sakazaki will be alive and my treat when Akihito here is too tired to perform for me.  I had one of my lovelies go back to save my Nephew from getting killed.  After all, he did offer himself up for me.”  He giggled.  “I know this was all to assure the safety of his family.  A wife that will most likely be dead soon.”  He grinned.  “That wife is in such poor health.  He’ll die without the aid of Sakazaki’s medicine anyhow.  Poor little sweet daughter of theirs.”

 

Akihito knew that Kirishima was simply trying to figure out information so he let him figure it out but he needed to know something.  “How come you could read my thoughts?”  Akihito inquired as he stayed behind Yuri.

 

Feilong was the one who answered.  "He's a science experiment gone awry.  Most likely from the very Institute that has been recently bankrupt due to him because of that boat that was destroyed along with the many lives on board that ship."

 

Peter closed his eyes as he loved the sound of Feilong's voice.  "You are quickly taking the place of Akihito."  He made sounds as if he was climaxing.  "You are actually correct there.  While I do share the same DNA as Sakazaki's mother, I am technically not related.  I was just an intern that just showed up and they decided to play guinea pig with.  Sakazaki didn't know.  His mother did and was frightened of me because I wanted to do things with him.  I, of course, was kept away from my Nephew due to that.  Loras enjoyed me though.  I used that man as a tool.  So when Sakazaki wanted his Kin married to Masaru so badly he was just wanting to do something simple.  Just the squids.  His own squids.  I'm the one who enacted the other Institutes destruction.  So what if Sakazaki used that for his own gain?  I don't care.  I think the boy even confused that for his own.  I don't even know."  He scratched his chin.

 

"Well, this goes and proves to you folks,"  Akihito shouted.  "Experimenting on living things just fucks you up."

 

Making a slight face, Feilong had to agree.  “Agreed.”

 

“Are you saying that Sakazaki’s mother was once taken herself?”  Kirishima questioned the psycho.

 

Forgetting the fact that he could dismantle the device to make the human speak in the open water, Peter actually got pissed off.  “UGH!!!  You’ve just had sex and I want to see what a tasty looking specimen you are too.”  His eyes scanned everyone.  “So many tasty delights.”  He stopped to look at Feilong most of all.  “You are my favorite.”  He then saw Yoh.  “Another Duke.  Interesting.”

 

“Uncle stop this.”  

 

Peter looked over to see a suffering Sakazaki in his bindings still.  He smirked at his Nephew.  “Nope!”  He sang out.  “Is that King dead?”  He asked his minion to whom nodded its head.  “Good.”

 

Sakazaki looked all around him and even up towards the large yacht to see that Sorano was even here.  His heart plummeted.  “Please just take me and let’s go.”

 

 _‘Interesting,’_ thought Peter as he signaled one of his own to retrieve something.

 

On the yacht, Sorano moved away from the railing as if sensing something himself.  His eyes went wide as legs were seen on all sides of the boat.  He fell to his stomach as felt the hard rocking before something wrapped around his leg.  He cried out for help and that’s when he found one of the other workers coming in with an ax hacking at the tentacle.  

 

Sorano was pushed towards the open door only to find himself grabbed by another tentacle around his waist.  “No!”  He screamed.

 

Back in the water, Kirishima was firing at the squid the moment he spotted Sorano in its hold.  Feilong went after it with his Dao as Sorano tried to hold his breath.  

 

Breathing hard between pain and disbelief Sakazaki couldn’t hold back any further as he launched himself at his own Uncle.  “I’ll fucking kill you if he dies!!”  

 

Laughing wildly, Peter enjoyed this even as he kissed him.  "Who says I'm letting him die?  The boy can breathe under water.  I can smell it on him."  Pushing him away his eyes caught the gleam of something else before it shot at the squid and the creature exploded.  "I thought he died."

 

“You thought I loved you.”  Sakazaki hissed before he stabbed him.  

 

Stabbing him back Peter knew he had mere moments to leave the area.  “I’ll be back but I will have to see for whom next.”  Grabbing onto one of his favorite little monsters he swam off with them.

 

Akihito pushed some of the men up towards the surface as he slowly turned towards the welcoming sight of his husband.  “Ryu.”  He rushed to him for a kiss.  No words.  No breathing.  He just wanted those lips.  

 

Asami's eyes looked all around him to find his men slowly returning up to the yacht along with an embattled Sakazaki who was bleeding very badly.  While he didn't respect the man, he knew they have a new enemy they have to battle from this day forth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Sorano is alright. 
> 
> Also, I bet you guys are confused again just from Peter's explanation. :P


	21. Heartbreaking Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakazaki and Sorano have an exchange of words before Sakazaki goes back to the mainland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes.

The boat was heading back to port quickly as Asami instantly took his wife up to their private room so they can have a conversation.  Though he had to strip Akihito over to see if he was all right only to find himself stripped of his own clothes in the process.

 

Akihito held him close to him.  “I knew you were alive.  I knew that crazy bastard could never end you.”

 

As good as it felt to be held by his kitten, Asami was miffed that he was reckless.  “You shouldn’t have come.  What if he did something to you?  Didn’t you at least think of us?”

 

It was so hard to argue against that as he pulled away to regard his husband.  All of his fight that he originally had just wore away on his bones before he fell back onto the bed.  “I just wanted you back.  That’s all.”  His hands went into his hair.  “When I was in my hiding spot and found myself in a shit storm just to find it torn away.”  Akihito’s voice lowered.  “I thought of me missing Masaru growing up.”  He placed his hand on his stomach.  “What would happen to our baby?  You.”

 

His kitten felt regret.  Asami pulled him back into his arms just so he could soothe him.  “That won’t happen again because I can see it in your eyes.  You came to me because I would have done the same for you.”  

 

“I knew you would escape but funny how I feared a fucking volcano more than that creep.”  Akihito’s eyes widened.  “I have something to tell you before you came.  Something Peter said to us.  That shit wasn’t lying to us.”

 

“Tell me kitten.”

 

XXX

 

Kei left him for a bit to get some more refreshments.  Sorano was still shivering from what happened.  His eyes went towards the water before they went to the safe haven of his blankets till he found it shattered as Sakazaki stepped into the room.

 

“Go away.”  He moved away as if the headboard could hide him.  “Why are they allowing you to move around freely here?”

 

On the pier, Sakazaki could see such bravery on Sorano.  Now it was replaced with fear due to his experience.  "Are you afraid of me because of what happened just now?"

 

“Actually, I am afraid of you because of what you’ve done to me.  I never want that again.  I’ve been very happy since I’ve been with Feilong.  Even happier now that I’m in a healthy relationship.”  Sorano curled up.  “Please leave me alone.”

 

Frowning, Sakazaki didn’t approach any further.  “I won’t harm you.  I swear this.  I just wish to speak to you.  I believe my Uncle decided to grab you because I showed my hand.  I showed how I cared for you.”  

 

Sorano rolled his eyes.  “If you truly cared about me you wouldn’t have whored me out all the time.  Caring about someone is marrying them and wanting a family with them.  I was tossed aside like trash.”

 

“You aren’t trash.  I did use you but you aren’t trash.  Sudou even yelled out at me at how I did things.  I am a fucked up individual but I didn’t hate you.  I did love you in my own way.”  Sakazaki knew that Sorano will never believe his words so he had to say something else to him.  “You can never be turned into a merman but you do have something else to your structure that is interesting.  I don’t understand it but it is there.”

 

He answered for him.  "That I can breathe underwater.  I found that out in the middle of my panic."

 

At that moment Kei stepped in silently.  Coming over he handed his boyfriend a hot cup of coffee before he spoke.  “Asami-sama will be speaking to all of us once we land.  Sakazaki, you will be brought to Sudou at once.  I’m certain you’ll need a pool to be in so can administer your medicine.”

 

So clinical though it did worry him.  “Have you heard from him?”  Sakazaki inquired worriedly.  

 

“Yes, and the results are not good.  Sudou is weakening.”  

 

Sakazaki’s eyes appeared as if they were about to weep before he stepped out of the room.  A guard immediately went to follow the man as Sorano looked at Kei.  

 

“How long do we land?”  Sorano asked.

 

“Not long.  Ten minutes at the most.  We have a helicopter waiting for Sakazaki and Akihito to bring them back to the building.”  His hand brushed against his face.  “I know you wish to rest.”

 

Sorano shook his head.  “I do, but I wish to fight also.”

 

XXX

 

Blacked out already, Sudou was already transported down to the pool.  The only ones to undress the man were Alistair and Suoh before they placed him in the water.  Alistair was on the side of the pool as Sakazaki came into the pool area tearing his clothes off.  His clothes were already drenched so it was obvious he was readying himself.

 

His eyes met those of Alistair’s knowing that Suoh’s mate was a doctor.  “Thank you.”  He whispered.

 

“Certainly.  Good luck.”  He whispered back before rushing away out the door into the arms of his partner.  “I fucking hate those cases the worse.”

 

“I know.”  Kissing him he hated to say this.  “They requested me at the docks.”

 

Nodding his head Alistair kissed him back.  “Go.  I’ll see you much later, Kazumi.”

 

Inside after he transformed, Sakazaki held Sudou while he administered the medicine.  He could sense each thing that was wrong with his wife.  He could tell each thing that the humans did for Sudou and nothing helped.  As he brought his tentacle in deeper he found out the cause bringing it to a heartbreaking reason.  

 

“I lost it didn’t I?”  Sudou’s voice was so weak.

 

He didn’t wish to cry.  He only wanted to remain strong for Sudou but it couldn’t be helped as Sakazaki’s own strain from holding back his own tears made him squeak.  “I’m so sorry.”  

 

Sudou brought his husband closer to him so they can hold one another.  “Sakazaki.”  

 

Outside, Alistair knew he could hear the sounds of crying.  He turned his attention towards the little girl as her own face was showing her own tears.  He opened the door hating to disturb the couple.  “I’m sorry to disturb you both but your daughter is here.”

 

Both parents extended their arms out and Kin ran past Alistair to rush towards them.  Alistair allowed them their privacy as he stepped away to find Akihito, Masaru, and Asami standing there.  

 

“This job never gets any easier.”  Alistair’s sighs were heavier this day.  “They lost their baby.”

 

Akihito looked up at Asami as Masaru put a stronger grip in his hand.  “Restrictions are the only way with Sakazaki.  You can’t do the other thing.” 

 

“You think I was seriously going to end him when we have an enemy out there we have no idea how he is gonna strike next?  We might need him.”  Asami sounded angry as he walked off.  

 

Feilong studied Asami as he walked towards him.  “That experiment hated you.  Is this correct?”  

 

Asami nodded as they began to walk side by side.  “This is correct.  He enjoyed Sakazaki’s company.”

 

“He also enjoyed Akihito’s and even wanted to know what Kirishima looked like.  Especially since he just had sex.”  Feilong glanced at him.  “I will admit that your secretary is highly attractive.  What else are his special skills?”

 

"He was immune to Sorano when he was high on those pheromones.  Everyone else wasn't immune."  Asami answered as they got on the elevator.  "Sorano.  Sorano is highly attractive and while he can't be turned into a merman he can breathe underwater."

 

“That freak was very interested in him mostly because of Sakazaki showing interest in him.”  Feilong wished that wasn’t the case but something else disturbed him.  “I spotted something from that freak as we were rescuing Sorano.  Something that your wife did as well.”

 

“Akihito saw that Peter looked more intrigued about Sorano.”  Asami halted the elevator.  “We have many we need to protect and it is a possibility that Peter knows how to walk on land.”

 

“I dare say he will stand out.”  To imagine this human will be an easy thing to spot.

 

“You’ve never seen the ones that hang out at Sakazaki’s club.  He might have been there before and even Sakazaki doesn’t know it.”

 

Feilong narrowed his eyes.  “We should question him then.”

 

"We can't.  Especially not now seeing that he just lost his baby."  Asami restarted the elevator.  "If this happened to Akihito and myself, I would be worse than I already am."

 

Pausing to think about it, Feilong would have to agree.  “True, but Sakazaki will need to answer the question about what happened that day about the Institute.”

 

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate us for the decision regarding Sudou's baby. Historia did write it in in the middle of her depression. She has had a history having 7 miscarriages and to know that she is unable to have children due to her health she just had to write it out. So please do not cause hell to her. It is often healthy for someone to write through their pain so they can feel better in the end. Right now she is taking a few nights off to focus elsewhere. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding. :) Also, thank you for continuing to read our story. :)


	22. Ex-Models can have the craziest lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sudou and Sakazaki still reeling from their own personal loss they still decide to relaunch the club. But sometimes there are some enemies that refuse to stay laying down.

**Five weeks later:**

 

It was Shinjuku's reopening and to say Sakazaki wasn't nervous was a bit of an under statement.  He was fine with the running of his club it was him watching out over Sudou as the man acted as the manager.  His eyes were that of a hawk as they continued to watch over his wife as Sudou made his rounds.  Sudou was in the zone but he knew that once they got home it will be different.  His wife will still pretend in front of their daughter before their bedroom closed and that confidence and smile would disappear.  

 

Sudou didn’t blame him at all for the loss of their child but Sakazaki did.  He felt that he stressed his own wife to this point.  His eyes went down in shame before he lifted them back up to find that Sudou was looking his way.  Now his wife was heading in his direction.  As he did, Sakazaki noticed how every man and woman examined Sudou with an open gaze.  He smelled the air as their heat levels risen up.  His wife is indeed beautiful and indeed loyal only to him.

 

“All I could feel is your guilt and concern.”  Sudou placed his hand against the side of Sakazaki’s face.  “When I’m here I’m fine.  When I’m taking care of Kin, I’m fine.”

 

“But when you are alone with me you are reminded.”

 

Spotting the misery in his husband’s eyes Sudou told the guards to look out over the place as he pulled him away.  He knew the best place to speak would be their office so he dragged his husband there.  “Sakazaki, yes I’m sad that I’m unable to give our family another child.”  That choked him up a little too much so he gathered himself to think.  “But when I think of what you went through and what that asshole tried to do to you and what my ex-friend did to you.”  Sudou shook his head before wrapping his arms around him.  “I never want to lose you.  Maybe we won’t have another child but we have this beautiful daughter that will one day give us grandchildren.”  

 

Sakazaki laughed at that.  “Ugh.  Get this.”  He chuckled once more.  “That whole stupid thing with me wanting to get her into an arranged marriage well just went south.  Now I’m planning on never getting her married.  Can I just give her a chastity belt so no boys can ever touch her?”

 

That was awful but so funny.  “Don’t want grandchildren?”  Sudou still laughed though at the overprotective father part of Sakazaki.

 

Heirs to the kingdom.  Them spoiling those kids.  Them watching Kin being a wonderful parent like Sudou is.  Sakazaki pulled away to smile at Sudou.  “If they are as wonderful as you, then yes.”

 

“I’m not an angel.”

 

"You are better than me."  Sakazaki kissed his wife.  "We can enjoy our daughter.  Enjoy our little family.  Work with Asami instead of against him."  He loved memorizing Sudou's face.  "I know it was really you and Kin that gave me my second lease on life."

 

Hitting him Sudou pulled away.  “You are such a dog that I guess you deserve it.”  Winking at him he looked at the cameras that were pointing towards the club.  “We should get back out there.”

 

“True.”  Sakazaki still had to keep a watch out for someone extremely strange if his Uncle could walk on land.

 

XXX

 

On his deck with Alistair beside him, Akihito studied the stars.  “Masaru is so impatient.  He wants to grow up so badly just so he could marry Hiro.”

 

Alistair smiled at that thought.  "Ah, youth.  What does Hiro want?"

 

“He wants the same.”  Akihito looked to his friend as he played with his glass.  “Have you ever wanted to marry, Suoh?”  

 

"He asked me and I have said yes.  We won't marry officially because of my position."  Alistair shrugged.  "I'd be fired so fast and you know it.  Japan is so narrow-minded about this but yet we know it exists.  It is just amazing how Asami has kept this whole thing secret knowing how popular he is."

 

Akihito snickered.  “Eh.  I’ve gone out in public with him before.”

 

“How?  You are a man.”

 

"But in a dress, I can pass off as a pretty good looking woman."  Winking at Alistair he extended his hand out like he was a girl.  "Pleased to meet you."  He said in a woman's voice.

 

Mouth wide, Alistair couldn’t believe it.  “I want to see pictures.  Show me.”

 

“Sure.  Let me grab them after I check on my son.”  Placing his tea down he got up to go inside the penthouse.

 

XXX

 

“So when you aren’t in the sea you’ll be here.”  

 

Yuri thought it was so cute how she studied him so scrupulously.  Her eyes narrowed to such fine points as her small shorts hardly hid anything of her.  He took her hand to stop her pacing.  “Yes.  He is our Queen.”

 

“Your Queen is in the penthouse area.”  She pointed at the floor number.  “This is not where it is.”

 

“He has four guards there that are taking over.  I’m on break for now.”

 

She could see that Yuri was pulling her closer so she instantly opened her door to pull him in.  “You are a fucking idiot if you don’t think that these halls aren’t covered.”  Hitting him she moved away.  

 

He made his move on her as he picked her up.  “If you fucking say that this won’t work than you really don’t know jack shit about me.”

 

Hitting him once more Kristen found herself hitting a wall of flesh before she was deposited on her bed.  “How can this work though?”

 

"You have a Queen with a fondness for you.  I'm certain that he'll want his friend's happiness.  So, therefore, he'll want us to see one another."  

 

Kristen wanted to argue with the Mer but found herself with his body on top of hers.  The damn kisses were too good anyhow.  “I’ll fucking serve you up in my next sushi roll if you hurt me.”

 

“You have my blessing if I do.”

 

XXX

 

“Sudou, we have a model here but he isn’t like a mainstream type of model.”  One of the guards said to him after he approached.  “Although, I have heard some rumors about him.”

 

Spotting the man at the door, a man of considerable weirdness, Sudou decided to approach with them behind him.  "Let me talk to him."  Coming up to the man he had wavy style reddish hair with a large black chunk in it.  His eyes were two different colors but that could have been contacts.  His teeth were definitely custom as they were fine tooth like a shark.  The man was tall.  Taller than even his husband with a nice body like Sakazaki's but he could still not compare.  "I'm Sudou Shuu.  I'm part owner and also manager of this club.  How can I help you?"

 

The man’s eyes slowly went up and down the blonde’s figure.  “My name is..”

 

"I know who you are.  I am familiar with your work.  I have to be since I live here."  Sudou was never one to be impressed to those like this.  This model was simply a flash in the pan.  The agencies will fawn all over them until finally, the model will have no choice in doing AV work.  "You wish to gain access here."

 

“I do.”  The model leaned off to the side out of range from the camera.  “I just wish to dance.”

 

“The club is full.  I can’t allow you inside or else we’ll be shut down.”  Sudou noticed how the man wouldn’t allow the camera to view him at all.  “Though.”  He smirked.  “If you will stay at the bar I will be more than happy to allow you entrance.”

 

Grinning that sharks tooth grin the model stood at full height once more but still shielded himself from the view of the camera.  "I will love that."  He bowed.  "Much appreciated it, Sudou Shuu."

 

“Don’t mention it.”  He turned to the guards.  “Please guide him to the bar.”  Moving away, Sudou made a signal to the camera hoping that Sakazaki was watching.  Though after he moved away he felt the model’s presence as he whirled around to face him.  “What is it now?”

 

“You are truly beautiful.  I want to have a dance with you.  May I have a dance with you?”    

 

Sakazaki was on his way down but he was unable to fully get himself to the floor as he watched interlopers come in from the back way.  This just felt very much like a distraction.  

 

XXX

 

“You have already caused enough trouble for me and you always want to pile some more on.  What is your problem, Ryuichi?”  Kuroda’s voice was as cool as usual.  His demeanor beneath wasn’t.  “I have my own pile of shit to deal with.”

 

Stabbing out his Dunhill, Asami smirked as he enjoyed his friend’s attitude all too much.  “And how is your young partner in crime?”

 

Kuroda narrowed his eyes at him.  “Adoption is annoying.  It was dangerous to even want it knowing my own position in the business world but I’m doing it to make him happy.”

 

“Aren’t you at least happy in being with him?”

 

“Of course I am.”  Kuroda appeared like he wanted to toss the sofa at him.  “I was fine with people believing that I adopted him to be my son but now he wants to add this to the mix.”

 

Asami sensed otherwise.  If Akihito was here he would say it outright as well.  “Doesn’t sound like love.”

 

He was defeated.  “I do love him.  There is something that he cannot do that Akihito can at least do.”

 

“And that is?”  

 

“Pass as a woman when in public.  Does your wife even enjoy that?”

 

“At first he didn’t but now he finds it humorous.  He just won’t make a habit of it.”  Asami smirk became something more.  “It makes it better for me when I am asked about my married life.  I can speak about my wife.  Speak about my son and the baby on the way.”

 

His eyes shifted in slight envy.  “I first thought of him as a brat but he isn’t.  You surprised me when I found out you are a merman.  Both of you.”

 

Glancing at his picture was always enjoyable.  Asami always did hate being away from them.  “Glad I could always trust you.”

 

"You always could."  He brought more files forward of the now destroyed Institution.  "This is more than I could uncover.  Barry is quite excellent in helping in getting past the red tape.  I hope this helps."

 

“It should.  I always need to know my enemy.”  Asami looked at the files before him as the intercom went off.  “Yes, Kirishima?”

 

“Sakazaki is on the line.  He says there was an odd character that came to his club.  Someone that was like his Uncle.”  

 

Getting up, Asami hated heading to that club but this will be important.  

 

XXX

 

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong, Sorano's eyes went out towards the water even as he walked back towards the car.  As he walked with Feilong beside him they were both alerted to a sound in the water.  Senses going wild in his own head Feilong pushed Sorano away as an octopus and a squid decided to land on top of the deck.  The men all around them including Yoh began to fire at the creature as they placed themselves in front of their boss.

 

“Leave now, Sorano!”  Feilong ordered his subordinate instantly.  There was no way he wished to have a repeat of before.

 

Such guilt in doing this as the man did what he was told only to find a tentacle surprise him by busting the dock out in front of him.  “Ah!!”  He screamed out.

 

XXX

 

Kirishima glanced at his phone to find himself paling.  “Asami-sama, Feilong and his men were attacked on the docks.”  He fell almost into silence.  “Sorano is injured.”

 

“You’ll be heading to Hong Kong to be by his side.  We’ll need to see if this indeed Sakazaki’s Uncle at Shinjuku.”  Asami frowned as he called up Akihito.  “Are you still at home?”

 

 _“Of course I am.  Masaru is still asleep and Alistair is with me still.  Don’t worry, the guards are still out manning their posts.  Why?”_   Akihito sounded so course at first till he relaxed.  _“What happened?”_

 

He could sense Kirishima's unease in the front seat.  He could even sense his own wife.  "I'm heading down to Sakazaki's club.  It seems that there might be his Uncle is there."  He paused as he met his secretary's eye.  "Feilong and his men were attacked at the docks.  Sorano is injured.  Kirishima will head down there."

 

_“Fuck.  Peter is a fucking madman.  Tell Kirishima I hope Sorano is fine and don’t worry, I’ll stay here.”_

 

Hearing that assurance felt good.  “See to that.  I’ll see you as soon as I can.  Love you.”  Hanging up he glanced out the window. 

 

XXX

 

Sudou's eyes widened up as the man's mouth tried to clamp down on his neck.  The club goers were screaming and the guards that were around him were dead.  He heard the man cackling in his ear and he knew that he should react better till a gunshot hit the asshole on the side.  Sudou pushed away only to find a strange occurrence as something else protruded from out of the guy's stomach.

 

“What the fuck?!”  He shouted as he found himself being wrapped up in something more rope-like than anything else.  “What the hell are you?”

 

Before he could answer Sakazaki yelled at the man.  "Let him go, Peter.  Take me instead."

 

As one eye considered Sakazaki the other still stayed on Sudou.  “I think not.  This one might not be a viable breeder anymore but he is highly attractive.”

 

“Our daughter needs her mother more than she needs her father.  Just take me.”  Sakazaki approached as he noticed others coming in.  Other possible Mers’ as they entered.

 

Peter smiled.  “These are my offspring.  I have plenty more and I will want you with me one day but for now.”  He was interrupted as one of his offspring whispered in his ear.  “I guess I should be off so I will take this lovely specimen with me till I’m safely away.”  

 

Gun still on Peter as his eyes were still on Sudou, Sakazaki followed closely till they were out of the club and Sudou was launched back into his arms and he held him securely.  “Did he hurt you?”  

 

“Don’t go with him no matter what.”  Was Sudou’s response.  “That will hurt me worse.”  He lifted his face up to meet Sakazaki’s as Asami’s car finally landed.  “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Asami approached the couple as his other men gave chase to Peter and his men.  “Was it?”

 

“It was.  The others with Peter were his offspring or so he says.  Something tells me he wasn’t lying.”  Sakazaki watched as Kirishima almost walked inside.  “There are plenty of dead bodies in there.”

 

Sudou looked to them before he took his phone.  “I need to know about Kin.”

 

As he did that Sakazaki placed one hand on his wife and another on his head.  “Such a fucking mess but I still want to kill that bastard.”

 

The phone rang and Asami knew it was Kuroda.  “The mess was because of the science experiment.”

 

Pausing in his phone conversation Sudou spoke up.  “Peter Maki is posing as a model by the name of Lukas Sajau.” 

 

Good information if that guy doesn't know how to do transform himself into anything else.  Asami spoke into the phone again.  "Sudou just told me that Peter Maki is posing as a model by the name of Lukas Sajau."  Listening to his friend over the phone he nodded his head.  "Fine, I will."  He hung up.  "I'll need to leave but I'm keeping one of my men stationed in case someone comes back.  The authorities will be here so I was warned to leave.  We'll speak soon."  He glanced to Sudou.  "Kin?"

 

“She is safely asleep.”  Sudou smiled softly as he relayed the information.  

 

Asami looked to Sakazaki.  “We’ll speak soon.”  The other man simply nodded his answer as he busied himself with erasing Asami out of the tapes remotely.  

 

As they walked to the car Kirishima spoke up.  “I shouldn’t leave at a time like this.  You’ll need me.”

 

“I usually do but Sorano will need you as well.  Go to him.  You won’t rest well while he is like this.”  Asami stood there at the open door.  “That is an order.  Now you have to listen.”  He smirked.


	23. "Maki pays"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sorano attacked on the docks what will happen next? Who will Peter Maki take?

It all feels like he was living some part of a nightmare the way it all happened.  He even heard how things would go in slow motion when your life was in danger and it happened when the pier moved as those tentacles shot past him.  His eyes went to Feilong as the man moved like his own army to help him.  Sorano placed his hand on his waist before they moved up.

 

“It’ll heal but before then I have something here that will help speed up the process.”  Feilong smiled at his ‘adoptive’ brother before allowing Kei entrance.  “I’ll leave you both be.”

 

"Much appreciated,"  Kei whispered as he went to his lover to sit down gingerly by his side.  "I'm glad that you weren't alone."

 

He felt pathetic that this happened again bringing tears to his eyes.  “Why is he doing this?”

 

Prior to the speaking, he decided to see under Sorano's shirt to look at the bandage.  According to Yoh, he has three bruised ribs.  Nothing broken.  Looking a little more he could see the suction marks still making him angrier.  "That reject mostly wants Sakazaki but he wants something more.  He has already gone to his club and killed some people while threatening to bring Sudou with him."  His fingertip brought a stray hair away from Sorano's eyes.  "There were some walking minions with him and they seem to be his offsprings."

 

Now he understood this much.  “So he wants more.  He wants more heirs.”  Sorano took his hand.  “Was Sakazaki a part of his original plan or not?”

 

"No.  Sakazaki said that he wasn't the one who put messages on the shells.  At first, he claimed it just to claim brilliance but Akihito caught him in his own lie.  The Trident of his showed the lie.  The squids that came to attack Masaru and Akihito were from Sakazaki's kingdom.  When Asami saw those same squids again they were like these little puppy dogs panting for their owner's attention."

 

To picture that was actually quite strange.  "Well, these squids and octopuses aren't something tame.  They looked very rabid."

 

“Something that Asami agrees with quite heavily.  They only obey Maki.  All of those animals do and Akihito says that some were quite agreeable before until Maki came along to take control of them.  So whatever that Institute did to him is making him quite powerful.”

 

Sorano rolled his eyes.  “I don’t think I feel comfortable anywhere.”

 

“Not even with me?”  

 

Studying the older man's face Sorano actually found a bit of humor in it.  "I always feel comfortable with you."  Finally, a smile made its way onto his face.  "Still want to be attached to me?"

 

“Always.”  Kissing him tenderly Kei actually thought about taking Sorano back with him to keep him safe.  But where is safe?

 

XXX

 

 

The meeting was done and everyone was filing out Yoh felt a hand on him from Feilong.  This meant for him to do other tasks that he wished to do with someone else.  So as he turned to face him Yoh almost felt defeated just by that vulnerable expression on that face.  While he is very much in love with Mikhail he was still in love with Feilong. 

 

“Do you really love him?”  

 

His boss and now King is so breathtaking.  “I really do.”

 

An elegant hand reached up to touch Yoh’s hand, Feilong brushed his finger against his hand.  “And me?”

 

Yoh examined that hand touching him and he couldn't help but exhale out.  "I love you too.  I just don't know who I love more."

 

Bringing the man down to his level Feilong curled his lips flirtatiously.  “Then shall we find out little by little?”  It was more of a statement than a question as kissed him.  

 

XXX

 

It was so late when he arrived home.  Asami popped his head into his son’s room to see him curled up in a ball.  Smiling at the innocent sight he closed the door before departing to his own bedroom where an equally sleeping Akihito laid.  This was a beautiful sight to behold as he can see his wife was obviously too lazy to get dressed up from a shower so he just fell into bed.  There was the towel still laying off to the side while his legs were here and there on the bed.  Though originally exhausted this had him renewed as he popped into the bathroom for a quick shower.  

 

For Akihito was having his dreams of that one charity ball.  He smiled softly as Asami took him in his arms to stroke his cock.  The way his husband kissed the back of his neck and still expertly inserted a finger inside to get him ready, Akihito knew that Kirishima and Suoh could hear him in the front seat.  In his dreams, he remembered how much they dirtied the inside of that car like they often did.  

 

His eyes opened slightly as he felt a shift before he felt something large inside of him.  Akihito knew what it was so he wasn’t scared.  He moaned as his eyes could see his handsome husband before him.  “Ryu.”  He wrapped his legs around his waist.  “Slow.  I want it slow.”

 

There were times his wife would get so pissed at him for doing this and other times Akihito would be so pliable.  “I want you on top of me after.”

 

“Anything, husband.”  Akihito smiled sexily as Asami slowly put them closer to the hilt.  “Yes.”  He squeaked out.  

 

Pausing to move to the side to grab his water glass, Asami took an ice cube from it to place it in his teeth.  Moving down he put it against Akihito’s pulse point giving his wife a little jolt of excitement.  Asami smirked as he moved it down towards his chest.  

 

“Ah.”  Akihito will wait to see what his husband had planned and it didn’t take long as he felt the ice against his nipples.  Sucking in a breath between his teeth he could have sworn his dick had gotten harder.  “Ryuichi.”  His hand moved up into Asami’s hair.  “I want an army of your children.”

 

Asami smiled at that thought as he decided to leave their fornicating alone to see what his kitten will do as he brought his mouth around that sweet nectar spilling forth from that penis.  Akihito felt the cold from his mouth from the now melted ice but the way that hand was kneading in his hair Asami knew his kitten felt really good.  

 

"We will need a larger place for that,"  Asami said as he left that sweet haven to place his cock back inside his wife.

 

“We have a large kingdom.  So that could be the next step.”

 

At Akihito’s snicker, Asami came closer down to kiss him.  “As you wish.”

 

XXX

 

Swimming to the kingdom with the soldiers at hand and them always being more vigilant, Mikhail’s senses alerted him to something dangerous but it was too late.  

 

"OOF!"  Came the first soldier as he was nailed on the side.

 

Mikhail readied himself as he spotted a Shortfin Mako come in fast.  These were familiar to him.  These were once friends to their people.  It was hard for him to get ready to stab at the shark but it was needed just to defend himself.  So as he got ready with his spear in hand to attack he felt something wrap around him to pull him along.  His friends yelled his name as he was pulled against the familiar face of the Duke.  

 

In the background, the soldiers fought while Peter pulled Mikhail along with him.  Mikhail fought against the tightening bindings till something hit him in the base of his neck.  Mikhail knew it was a paralyzing agent.

 

“My friends will just hold your friends off.  They won’t kill.  At least not maybe.”  Peter snickered as he pulled him along.  “I just want to play.”

 

XXX

 

It was time for his shift to be gone towards the kingdom.  Yuri had already shifted and his soldiers and himself were still at the dock talking when a beaten up head popped up.  Yuri grabbed his arm in alarm recognizing him to be in his brother’s ranks.  

 

“Cadon?”  It was actually too hard for him to form more words.

 

The Mer swallowed.  “We are banged up but not dead.  We are still searching for Mikhail.  The Duke has taken him but we don’t know where.  He must have knocked him out.”  Cadon swallowed once more as his throat was so dry.  “He sent Shortfin Makos after us.”

 

One of his soldiers popped his head back up from the water.  “Cadon needs medical attention.  He isn’t fit for duty.”

 

Yuri had to agree.  "Get him back but before that."  He looked to his fellow Mer.  "In what direction did he go with my brother?"

 

“Towards China.”  

 

He frowned at this information as he turned to call for one of Asami's men.  It might not be much but that freak might head back to Hong Kong again.  As one of the guards came to the edge of the dock Yuri spoke up.  "Peter Maki has taken my brother, Mikhail towards China.  Let the King know immediately.  Feilong will also need to know in case of that maniac attacks there again."

 

The guard’s eyes shifted as he grabbed his phone to make the call.  “Suoh-san, I’m sorry to call you so late but there’s an emergency.”

 

XXX

 

Asami cursed as he went to answer his phone.  "What?"  His voice irritated.

 

_"Asami-sama, you know I wouldn't call unless it wasn't urgent.  The freak has kidnapped Mikhail on the way to the kingdom.  According to one of your soldiers, he went off in the direction of China.  I have already informed Kirishima about this."_

 

What a headache.  Asami glanced at Akihito who was looking at him.  “I’m certain that Kirishima will tell Feilong immediately as well.”

 

 _"He says he will,"_   Suoh said.

 

What is the state of their own kingdom then?  Is it even safe? 

 

XXX

 

Feilong stood there with Yoh and Kirishima beside him.  The wind was whipping all around him as he just stayed there wet with Yoh.  The second he heard that Mikhail was taken and being brought in this direction had him thinking of many things.  He thought of the safety of the young Sorano.  The one he thought of as a brother.  He even thought of Tao.  The possibility of that rat job taking an interest of someone so innocent.  He thought of the ones he fell in love with;  Yoh and now even Mikhail himself.  When Kirishima said he was taken he knew he had to get him back.  

 

“Let’s go, Yoh.”  Feilong stepped forward and he was stopped by Kirishima’s voice.  “What?”

 

“I know you are a highly capable fighter.”  Kirishima also indicated with his head towards Yoh.  “This goes to Yoh.  You don’t have your own battalion of soldiers like Asami and Akihito does.  China is still a new kingdom.  I would want you back as well.”  He paused just to have this sink in for them.  “Sorano and Tao will want you back mostly since you are family to them.”

 

Such an underhanded thing to do.  Feilong smirked.  “We love him and we’ll do our best even if I have to sacrifice myself to make even Yoh happy.”

 

Kirishima blinked at that confession.  He was now used to these things from Asami but not from this one.  “Good luck to you both.  I wish you well.”

 

They both bowed and disrobed after they reached the water to dive into it.  Kirishima was left alone there to wait it out.  Seeing his phone light up he smiled at Sorano’s name as he answered it.

 

 _“I wanted to hear your voice.”_   Sorano yawned over the phone.

 

“You should be sleeping.”

 

 _“Hard to when I know what is happening.  If you want, I’ll stay on the phone till I sleep.”_   He chuckled quietly.  

 

“Very cute.  Don’t think I won’t punish you once I get back.”  Kirishima smiled lightly as he continued to study the darkened sea ahead of him.  

 

In the darkness of the ocean, the two lovers continued to swim ahead.  Yoh found it almost slightly interesting how Feilong's Dao reflected light even in the dark but it was still a good thing as they came across a small wreckage.  

 

The ship wasn’t that old but it still wasn’t that great as they studied it till they caught sight of a tail.  Yoh held his hand up just so he can look ahead of his boss and as he did he gasped.  It was Mikhail.  His head twisted this way and that before he slipped inside the wreckage to go inside to untie his lover.  When he did, Mikhail woke up in alarm before he found out it was Yoh.  Still, it didn’t settle him out.

 

“I know to whom he’s after.  Get me out of here.”  Mikhail struggled against the ropes.

 

Feilong came in and slashed the ropes with his Dao.  “Who?”

 

On the dock, Kirishima was still on the phone with his sleepy boyfriend.  He was still cautious even as he turned around to want to take another inspection of the gear.

 

XXX

 

Sorano could hear the fighting over the line.  All of his tiredness melted away as he first yelled for Kei before yelling out for the guards.  His eyes went out to the first person who came into the room.  “There’s an attack at the docks.”

 

XXX

 

Feilong, Yoh, and Mikhail came onto the docks to find that the car was not only in shambles from the outside but scratched up and turned upside down.  Feilong instantly tried to dry himself off as he called out to Kirishima before someone strange showed up on the other side of his ruined vehicle.

 

"The Duke, my father, has found his first mate."  The Mer spoke in such a robotic voice but slurred in a wet fashion.  "He'll gather his second soon."  He smiled sickly.  "Maybe he'll take the third possession for fun."

 

Cars began rushing in and the Mer ran off.  Feilong knew that Maki wouldn't take Kirishima underwater seeing as the man couldn't breathe there without aid.  

 

XXX

 

Akihito ran out to his husband as the vibrations turned intense.  He rushed out to the roof and wrapped his arms around him.  “Ryu, what is it?”

 

“They took a dear friend and for this.”  Asami brought an arm down to wrap it around his kitten’s waist.  “Maki pays.”


	24. Yeah.  One screwed up experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kidnapping of Kirishima who will be next on Peter's list?

**“FUCK!!!!”**   He hadn’t been hurt like this since those bastards cut him open after they experimented on him.

 

Peter paced around as his family watched him anxiously.  He slapped them away each time they provided him, aide.  He would curse them as memories would come forth.  He was never a great looking human but he didn't think he deserved such treatment.  

 

“Just let us help you, Father.”  One of his son’s offered.

 

He pushed him away.  “You should know how I feel.  You should also know how I heal.  As much as I appreciate your help I can’t accept it.”

 

One of his daughters nodded their head.  “Then tell us what else do you wish us to do.”

 

That’s what he needed.  “I love you all.  All of you are special and I will give you all more siblings.”  

 

“You still wish to have Sakazaki?”  One asked.

 

"Yes, and I wish to have another besides the handsome human in the other room,"  Peter answered.  The thought of that human delighted him.  That Kirishima was indeed very skillful so his body must be like a god underneath. 

 

Another one of his daughters lifted her body up.  “And that is?”

 

XXX

 

Stepping into the room Feilong looked at Mikhail as the Mer still continued to study the wrecked remains of his vehicle.  The Mer was shirtless and sporting a bandage around his waist.  Walking forward Feilong placed his hand on it.  

 

“Does it pain you?”  His voice was soft.

 

"Not as much as my pride."  Mikhail stepped away.  "I know there are clues here.  I have found clues before in wreckages so I won't rest until I spot something."  

 

Feilong continued to watch the Mer as he bent to look inside and out.  His pulse raced as he approached once more hating how his pride disappeared.  Hating himself knowing how someone was missing and the possibility of someone here might be in danger and he was horny.  

 

He grabbed Mikhail’s hand and brought him up against him.  “I love you too as much as Yoh.”  He breathed out.

 

Speechless there, Mikhail said, “I have a duty to my Kingdom.  Kirishima is a part of it.”  It was his safe response but it was halted as he was placed on the ground.  “Feilong!”

 

Ripping the front of his pants apart the other man placed the limp penis in his mouth.  Feilong heard the Mer gasp out and the appendage slowly started to react.  Tongue rolling around the shaft his eyes lifted to meet those of the blonde.  

 

“King Asami will have my head.”  

 

Feilong left his penis.  “This King is having your head so be quiet.  Remember that I will be helping you all out.”  Placing Mikhail back in his mouth the man soon heard moans.  

 

XXX

 

“It is a lovely day today.”  The street vendor said as he was still busy gathering the merchandise for Tao.  “Isn’t it, Tao?”

 

Tao smiled brightly in spite of the craziness that was happening back home.  "Oh, it is.  Everything seems to sparkle today."

 

The man smiled back with his broken tooth full on display as he handed the bundle to the young teenager.  “After you say that I can see how the place seems to sparkle.  You have a wonderful day, Tao.”  His eyes shifted behind the boy.  “Is that man with you?”

 

Smile waning a little Tao shifted his body so he wouldn't look so obvious.  No, the man wasn't a part of Feilong's group but it was best not to alert the vendor.  "Well, I'll be off.  Thank you for the merchandise.  Well wishes to you."

 

“And well wishes to you and Feilong-sama.  I shall see you soon.”  

 

Tao waited for the right opportunity to duck into the crowd and blend right in.  He had done it so many times in the past but never felt such a dangerous path get so blocked when the one he had behind him get in front of him.  It had him running off in a different direction.  

 

He ran and felt so close to home when he found himself running into a woman.  “Sorry.”

 

Grabbing him harshly on his neck she lifted him.  “Youth.  We need you.”  

 

XXX

 

Sorano had to walk around and he kept to the corridor mostly.  His mind on Kei he jumped when Tao came rushing in and slamming his slender body against the wall.  “Tao!!”  He went over to find a mark on his neck.  “Who did this?”

 

He was breathing hard.  Tao touched Sorano to see if he was truly home.  He could see all the guards coming closer including Yoh.  His eyes went around this particular corridor to ask the first question.  “Why are there no guards here?”

 

Yoh thought that was interesting prompting him to bring Sorano and Tao with him.  “All of you stay here.”  He ordered as he glanced at Tao.  “You are coming with me to Feilong.”  

 

XXX

 

As Mikhail had his in depth conversation with Asami over the phone, Feilong waited for the Mer to finish.  As he waited he looked as the doors opened up to see Tao running in towards him followed by, Yoh and Sorano.  

 

“Feilong-sama, they tried to grab me but I escaped.”  

 

Crouching down, Feilong examined the young teenager.  He was calm but he wasn't.  His eyes would occasionally meet those of Tao's to check the boy's stability.  The boy was still very stable but his nerves weren't.  He was about as calm as Asami right now.  This was certain war.

 

“He has already messed with my family.”  Feilong was referring to Sorano.  “And now he messed with my adoptive child.  He will die the moment we meet.”

 

Mikhail paused in his conversation with Asami before he spoke up again.  “They have attempted in kidnapping Tao, King Asami.”  His voice sounded so sour.

 

Going over to snag the phone away from Mikhail, Feilong spoke into it.  “If he has tried with mines he’ll try with yours.  Triple the guards on your child if need be.”  He practically threw the phone back to Mikhail.  “I’m tired of this.”

 

XXX

 

He had him displayed in a see-through container.  He was as naked as the day he was born.  He had some scars on him that complemented but never deterred.  Peter loved his body.  It is magnificent.  His groin reacted so he told his family to leave in case he showed down there.  Kirishima Kei was showing his glare through his narrowed eyes now and Peter wanted to show his own naked body.

 

“I’m still aching.”  Peter stretched his arms out to display his injuries to the man.  “I have never experienced such a fight with someone before to bring such pain.  You have such voracity.  You are perfection.”

 

“Why do you need me?”  

 

So frank.  “Your lover is beautiful and just ripe with his pheromones.”  Peter opened the container up.  “You are ripe with other properties.  Properties that will help me with my offspring.”

 

His eyes remained solely on his face.  “Those minions have more things wrong with them than yourself.”

 

"True.  They can't reproduce themselves.  Their genes are fucked up but that is where you can help out.  Your genes are perfect.  All I have to do is extract some from you and help them."  He stepped closer wishing to touch the merchandise.  "I do wish to have grandchildren.  I can't just be the sole child bearer.  It gets hard on the body."  He tapped Kirishima's stomach.  "Damn that is firm but anyhow I won't use you for that.  I want to but I won't.  I will be using Sakazaki for that.  I wanted Akihito but truly he is still too pure for me.  Also, that husband of his is an ass.  I think in death he'll haunt me."

 

"You don't know the half of it."  Kirishima scowled at him.  "You have caused a large war.  Asami and Feilong are ones that you never trifle with.  Though since you have."  He chuckled.  "I am glad for the front row seat in your disembowelment."  

 

“Shit!  Now I want to fuck you instead of my Nephew.”  He giggled.  “Well, he isn’t really my Nephew but who cares?”  

 

A woman stepped into the room uncaring about the nudity.  “The one called, Tao has gotten away.  We are sorry father.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes not wishing to turn to his daughter.  “We’ll start again with another child.  Let’s make it more challenging.”  He winked at Kirishima.  “I always wanted to look at a penthouse suite.”

 

Kirishima struggled.  “Lay one hand on Masaru and even Akihito will murder you.”  He bared his teeth.  

 

“That’s fine.  There are so many other people around that I can still have fun with.  I did notice a pretty woman there too.”

 

Not Kristen.  “Do what you want with me.”  

 

"Oh, I am."  He winked once more.  "But I'm still needing a child to help get my own children into working shape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep this in mind about Peter. What he says could be all smoke and mirrors. Him wanting to take Kristen could be truth or fiction. The taking of Tao was truth though.


	25. Some Sacrifices Need to be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an enemy that specializes in eluding his own enemies. It is time to do something drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes.

Tiny little legs ran to his dad before the man could go off to work.  It was so early in the morning and Masaru knew he should be asleep himself but he was worried.  Uncle Kei had been kidnapped and his dad has been upset.  His mommy is worried.  Uncle Kazumi was quiet but he could see that the man was angry.  What was bad was this weird rumbling inside of him that he knew was just awful as he grabbed his dad’s hand.

 

"Bad Mers' is coming this way."  His little eyebrows were furrowed deeply at such a young age though he had no clue how deeply.  

 

Not knowing how many aspects his son had yet since he was still so young Asami placed his briefcase down so he can listen to him.  “Is this a dream or?”

 

Happy to be listened to Masaru frowned.  “Not a dream.  I can see it clearly.  As clear as I’m looking at you right now.”

 

Asami could see Akihito stepping into the living room and the man was fully dressed.  It was obvious his wife was having the same distressing feeling.  “I have to echo him.  We also need to get Kristen out of here right away along with Alistair to make sure.”  Akihito presented a tiny suitcase.  “I prepared last night.”

 

“Kazumi, get her up and tell her to be ready immediately.”  Asami brushed his hand against his son’s cheek.  “I wish you could tell me where your uncle is.”

 

"I wish I could too.  I want him home."  Masaru felt lifted up by his dad.  

 

"We both have clothes at Sion,"  Akihito said as he fell in step with them.  

 

They did, but they will still head to a safe house knowing that Sion can’t fit all of them.

 

XXX

 

These ‘Robots' that roamed around were these bastard's children.  Who was the original father of these?  Kirishima decided to question the nearest one as she walked past.  Her eyes were the only ones who seemed more alert than the others.  She even seemed to be a little older too.

 

“May I ask you a question?”  

 

Her long red hair flowed out that it made him wonder if she was used for the outside missions.  "Athea.  That's my name.  Not that you will care but for this conversation, it'll make it simple."

 

Her voice wasn't even at all robotic.  "Athea.  Does everyone have the same father beside, Peter?"

 

She smiled sweetly as she approached.  “No.  I’m the oldest besides my brother.  He is no longer of this Earth anymore.”  Her smile vanished.  “The one who got my father pregnant is the ones who helped bring my father into the light.”

 

Meaning that Institution.  “And what was his name?”

 

Athea shook her head lightly making her robe part some.  “I’m sorry but I don’t know it.  I just knew that after it was many others that my father who has bedded.  Mostly, Loras.  Now he wishes to be with Sakazaki.  He has watched him grow up as he has Akihito.  He has wanted them both very much.”  Her eyes drifted down to Kirishima’s groin.  “He wants you to help out so he can finally have grandchildren.”  She opened up the container.  “I’m actually a fully functioning mermaid here.”

 

“Athea, you know what father has told you!”  One of the others shouted.

 

Rolling her eyes she still chanced the opportunity in touching the human.  “Even I want my time in giving children.  Can’t I?”

 

Another grabbed Athea to take her out of the container.  “We know but we all must be given this chance.”

 

She knew better.  Athea laughed mockingly at them.  “Father has had plenty of opportunities but he doesn’t have the background to do it.  While he isn’t aging we all are.  Don’t you see?”

 

The mermaid was angry.  Kirishima thought that he didn’t have to do much to convince Athea to let him go but the second he saw blood on the floor before the girl dropped he now knew why her brother also fell.  The brother spoke up against his own father.

 

XXX

 

The kingdom appeared to be in top shape.  The citizens were well but still nervous.  They all knew what was happening.  Yuri answered questions to the best of his abilities as he went along before he brother arrived.  His nerves almost shattered as one of Sakazaki's own citizens came over to pay them a visit.

 

“Beg your pardon but I do know that you do see our King.”  

 

He inspected the merman to see so many gashes on him.  Yuri couldn’t even use Queen Akihito’s Trident on this one.  “What happened?”

 

The Mer raised his head to show his bloodshot eye.  "The Duke Peter Maki has come to our kingdom."  He began to sob.  "We fought his kind and they won.  They hurt so many of us.  Where is our King?"

 

“He is on dry land.  The safety of the royal family is being looked out up there.”  Mikhail assured him as he watched for any signs of lying from this one.  

 

“That’s excellent to hear.  We worried about them.”  The Mer began to rub his arm.  

 

Yuri and Mikhail exchanged looks before he could ask the next question.  “Is the Duke still there?”

 

“No, he left as soon as he was done.  He just wishes to have our King.  Please make sure he doesn’t come back so this Duke doesn’t get what he wishes.”  The Mer bade.  “The deep doesn’t want to bend to this Mer’s will.”

 

XXX

 

"I don't believe he is lying.  While this Mer was badly beaten up he was head strong."  Yuri was giving the report to all of the royalty present.  He did look at Sakazaki when he did address him finally.  "August did request that you do not come back.  He doesn't want you to bend to the Duke's wishes at all.  It is apparent that you have given incentive by saying that the deep won't bend to no one's will."

 

They don’t.  Sakazaki stood there between Asami and Sudou.  “We don’t but there is the safety of my people and he still has Kirishima.  Now he is targeting our youth.  We can’t just wait here for him to come after, Masaru or even Kin.”  He looked at Akihito before Sudou.  “He has had designs on Akihito before saying something about my own wife.”  He then glanced to Kristen.  “Even you are in danger.”

 

Sudou was quiet as he wrapped his hand around his.  His nerves were shot.  "We have discussed this."  

 

"We have and I don't mind sacrificing myself just for a nice distraction.  In this."  He swallowed in a deep breath as he turned his head to Sudou.  This was quite a chance before he felt grabbed by his arm by Asami and hauled off.  

 

Asami hauled him away into another room far from the others and away so Akihito couldn’t hear.  “You are actually auctioning off your own body to do this.”

 

“Indeed.  There is another way down to my kingdom.  I will have hope that Peter will bring me also to Kirishima.  I have so much hope that everyone is watching me closely so you can locate him.  I need you to also protect my wife and child.”  Sakazaki paused as he choked on his words.  There were things that caught up to him that made him rest against the wall.  “I really want this to work.  When I lost my baby I just.”  

 

Standing there watching the man overcome with emotion, Asami just stood against the wall as Sakazaki rested his head against it.  “I still don’t like you very much.  You aren’t my friend like Suoh and Kirishima are so to comfort you is unlikely.”  He could see the tears fall down and hit the floor.  “If Akihito did lose our unborn child I know I would feel helpless in my own way.  It is natural because we love our wives.”

 

“That Tao was almost taken.  Sorano was attacked twice and I hate to admit it but I still have feelings for him.”  Sakazaki turned his head so the man could see his eyes.  “I love Sudou more than him but I will still do something for Sorano if the need arises.  I owe him for the shitty things I’ve done.  Now I owe him Kirishima like I owe you the same thing for granting me another chance in life.  I won’t shit on it this time.”

 

"Good, because next time will the last time,"  Asami warned him.  "As for Kin and Masaru, I know you want their safety.  I'm not an idiot."

 

“You never were.”  He moved back a bit.  “So when this happens I know you will be very wise in tracking me.  Peter will examine my body.  We have to do so many things right.”

 

“But of course.  I want to kill him for thinking he can mess with my family.”  He moved away from the wall.  “And he already has.  He has already tried by kidnapping Akihito and then finished it off by taking Masaru’s, Uncle Kei.  I don’t play games.”  Unless it was in the bedroom.

 

XXX

 

Much later Sakazaki wanted to be alone with Sudou.  Akihito thoughtfully offered to take care of Kin just so they could have this time together.  As they did he smiled at Sudou's almost pale face.  It had been a little while since his wife had a tan but to him, it was just as well.  

 

“I don’t remember you being so tender like this to me before we are about to do it.”  Sudou was fully laid out before him naked to the world but it felt like he wasn’t.  Right now his husband was just focused on his face.  

 

He continued to touch him sweetly.  “Because each time I’m about to do it is because we become impatient.  All I want to do is sink myself into you.”  Sakazaki laid down on his side.  “Like our second time together.”

 

“Asshole.  You fucking put me on that bed and took advantage of my hole.”  

 

“And gave us a beautiful daughter in return.”  He smiled as he came closer to kiss him.  

 

That was entirely true.  Sudou smiled against that kiss.  They have this beautiful little Princess.  “In spite of that time at least you were far better than your asshole of a father.”

 

“I’m happy that you noticed.”  

 

Pushing him down to his back Sudou straddled him.  “I’ll marry you again if you asked me.”

 

Sakazaki smiled as he sat up to kiss his gorgeous wife.  “My gorgeous wife.”  He was sacrificing himself for them.  “I never wanted a human so badly in my life.”

 

Making love to Sakazaki was something that made him feel so good.  He could almost laugh at the memories of him feeling so turned off at the thought of having sex with this man.  Now he actually laughs at himself for being so enthralled at how he was of Asami.  He fucking acted like a school girl going after her crush.  It was embarrassing.  Then there was Sakazaki always teasing him and flirting with him.  Sudou moved his body at the memories of this mating dance of theirs that made him feel so heated.  

 

“Oh….  Oh…..  Oh…..  Sakazaki……. Mmmm……. Ah…..”  He bit his lip slightly as he remembered the first time his husband teasingly touched him as he passed by.  “Ah.”  Sudou’s back arched back unaware of how he was appearing to his husband.  He had a slight flashback of when Sakazaki also came behind him to nip him in the back of his neck.  

 

Sakazaki watched how Sudou’s mind was obviously elsewhere but still with him at the same time.  He had his hands on his wife’s hips as he observed how Sudou had one hand running up his own abs while the other one was running up his own.  Sudou was always an incredible creature even as a stream of come came on his stomach.  

 

"Yes.  Oh, fuck."  Sudou was riding the rides of pleasure as he felt his own husband come inside of him.  Eyes opening and falling down on Sakazaki he smiled.  "I lost it.  I began to flashback again about us with our beginnings."

 

Those times.  Sakazaki brushed his hand down Sudou’s sweaty back.  “Sexiest human ever that I never wanted to eat.  Well, I did wish to give you a proper rimming.”

 

Slapping him playfully, Sudou’s eyes focused on the wall.  He was scared of this mission that Sakazaki was volunteering for.  He was scared it would backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you will probably hate us for this decision. Honestly, we have written many scenarios and all of them fell down so short that it went back to this. Sakazaki sacrificing himself in this way is bad. Even I know this. He is doing this to rectify his past misdeeds. Even Asami isn't liking this and you know how he doesn't like Sakazaki. 
> 
> Please don't hate us once more.


	26. Nervous Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Sakazaki doing the ultimate sacrifice for so many involved, everyone hopes this all ends soon with the only one dead is, Peter.

All the way towards his own kingdom Sakazaki thought about his life.  He was always a self-serving asshole.  He always just thought about himself until he got his own family.  It was true that he went back into indulging back into what he knew before but it bit him in the ass.  It was a good thing too since it showed that he had grown since the death of his father.  He was supposed to be a family man.  He was supposed to be this King that thought about the welfare of his fellow Mers’ too.  He had to learn not to be so selfish.  

 

His eyes went to his two soldiers beside him as he went down to his kingdom.  They were so banged up but they were acting so bravely.  Well, that was their job.  So as he finally got down there to see the damage of the place he frowned even more deeply.  

 

“We have been busy cleaning and repairing the kingdom since it has happened.”  

 

Sakazaki knew them to be always diligent.  He placed his hand on his soldier's shoulder.  "You both."  He was overcome by his own emotions.  "No, everyone in this kingdom is always diligent.  I know that I have a very great kingdom here.  I'm just sorry that I've been gone far too long."

 

One of the soldiers appeared stricken by those words.  “You shouldn’t blame yourself.  We understand.  We know why you have been gone for so long.”

 

How?  Sakazaki knew the answer as he began to swim towards the entrance of the hall.  He knew that Peter will be here soon enough just to claim him.  

 

XXX

 

Masaru felt his own distraction from his studies.  He glanced over towards Kin who was slowly but steadily coming over his way.  He rolled his eyes as he missed his Hiro.  He mumbled as the girl landed on her stomach to be next to him.  

 

“Why are you here?”  He tried to inch away but the girl moved with him.

 

She smiled playfully as her hand reached up to touch his dark hair.  “You’ll be as handsome as your daddy.”  

 

The girl sounded like a buffoon.  “I’m studying.”  He was so irritated at the sore next to him before standing up.  “Leave me alone.”

 

The girl’s golden hair bounced as she sat up.  “You think I’m stupid.  Maybe I am.  I heard how smart you are.”  

 

He watched at how she flipped her hair back.  “You scared for your dad?”  He decided to ask just to avoid that subject.

 

She blinked before her mouth trembled and her eyes glistened.  “I’m trying to be brave for my mom.  He is scared.  It’s bad we have already lost a baby so he’s scared bad.”  Kin placed her knees close to her chin.  “I don’t know how to be brave.  I know how to make friends with the creatures that are bad but I don’t now.”

 

“Didn’t they at least teach you that stuff?”  Masaru wondered as he began to wander back.  

 

“Did your parents teach you?”

 

"No, but my dad said it was natural for me."  He sat down.  "You might be the one ruling that kingdom one day.  You have to learn this stuff.  Do you want a guy to do it for you?"

 

Kin smiled suddenly.  “What if I marry a mermaid?”

 

He laughed at that.  “That would be cool.  I’ll be married to someone and have you in the other kingdom married to a mermaid.  We’ll be pretty powerful allies.”

 

“You think?”

 

He hoped this girl would become smarter as she got older.  He also hoped that he got to marry Hiro too.  “Sure I do.”

 

Kin grabbed him in a gripping hug.  "Oh, I would love that, Masaru!!"  

 

Of course, he would have to escape from this crazy death grip around his neck.  "Kin, you're killing me."  

 

XXX

 

Mikhail stood there between Feilong and Yoh.  None of them spoke as they remained ready for their own stealth once Peter made his move.  Mikhail did feel Feilong’s hand on him before Yoh’s.  His eyebrow arched up.

 

“Is this the problem of the boat or are both of your hands on me?”  He moved away as he spoke as silently as possible.  

 

Yoh decided to approach him first.  “I love you, Mikhail.  The thing is that I also love, Feilong too.”

 

“We’ll still marry.”  Feilong pointed to Yoh.  “But in this kingdom, my new kingdom, I want you with us.”

 

The Mer walked back more knowing how distracted he was becoming.  “I won’t become your fucking whore.”  Mikhail looked to both of them.  “While you both can be married I’ll be the one still be left out in the cold.  Fuck you.”  He moved away.”

 

Feilong moved behind him.  “Yoh’s already pregnant with your child.  Didn’t you know this?”

 

Mikhail barked out a laugh.  “Fuck you both.  Yoh doesn’t have the ability to get pregnant.  He only has the ability to get someone else pregnant and I should fucking know when I’m the one who changed him.”  He pushed Feilong away.  “I’ll help protect you but I won’t be apart of this concubine business.”  

 

Watching him stalk off Yoh knew he had to reign him back.  He went after him and grabbed his hand.  “That isn’t like him to do.”  

 

He raised his hands up to stop Yoh from speaking.  "I love you.  I honestly do but I can't be with either one of you."  Mikhail pushed him away.  "You have made your choice in marrying him so I'm fine with standing back and letting you both be happy."  

 

“Mikhail.”  Yoh paused as he studied the Mer’s face.  “Is there something that you’re sensing?”

 

At that question, even Feilong came walking in since he was sensing the same thing down below.  

 

XXX

 

Asami was appreciative that Akihito didn’t come with him back to the kingdom.  He almost hated the fact he was in this position himself.  If he needed to get out of the water immediately to move he would be handicapped.  He glanced over to Yuri who continued to be as alert as himself.  

 

“My King?”  

 

He felt the shift in the ocean and his eyes moved before his tail did.  Asami hoped his little family was out of harm's way.  He didn't want Peter's crazy family to go after his own.  If they did there will be a blood bath.

 

XXX

 

Akihito wandered closer to Sudou to sit down.  All he could feel from Sudou was just plain fear.  It was something he could understand if Asami had decided to do this plan himself.  So he decided to speak to the man.  

 

“Kin and Masaru are at least getting along.  She is asking him plenty of questions about his studies so he is teaching her.”  Akihito decided to tell Sudou in hopes of bringing a smile to his face.

 

The man did at least.  “I’m fairly certain that Kin aggravated him a bit beforehand.”

 

He could only shrug at that statement.  “It is still nice to see.”

 

Sudou had to agree.  "True."  He studied the very beautiful man next to him.  He was far fairer than himself.  "I hated you at first for taking Asami from me."  He admitted.  "Now I'm happy for it.  It made me admit a lot of things."  

 

“Like being in love with Sakazaki.”  Akihito smiled at the man.  “When we were down in my kingdom and Loras was being a fucking rapist to you, Sakazaki was nothing but worried about you.”

 

The memories of that time both saddened him but it also showed him other things.  “It helped me in that time to also become more humble.”  He looked down to Akihito’s abdomen knowing the Mer is pregnant.  “I also never thought about wanting kids before but when I knew.”  He sniffed.  “Fuck!”  He felt Akihito hold his hand.  “I want another child so badly but right now I just want my husband back so badly.”

 

“He’ll come back to you, Sudou.  He is doing this just to help put a stop to everything.”  

 

Letting go of his hand Sudou just didn’t wish to hurt him as he pounded the chair.  “But he’s mines!  I don’t want Peter to touch my husband at all!  Sakazaki is mines.  I want to fucking kill that bastard myself.”

 

“I would kill that fucking shit myself if I were you too.”  Akihito had to agree before he spotted Suoh coming in.  “Fucking assholes have come.”

 

Sudou stood up as he watched Kin and Masaru come towards them.  “Are they here for the children?”

 

Akihito didn’t know what they were here for.

 

XXX

 

In the hall where he sat on his throne, Sakazaki could see the inky blackness that pervaded the great hall.  It sunk the whole place into darkness thus erasing all the brightness that Sudou had placed in there when he decorated the place.  He frowned at that fact before Peter presented himself and Sakazaki raised his hand up to tell his own Soldiers to stand down.  

 

“Your beautiful wife is still above.”  Peter smiled wolfishly to him.  “Why are you here alone?”

 

“I believe we have something to discuss alone.”  Sakazaki left his throne.  “Come with me and leave those behind.”  He ordered as he pointed casually to Peter’s two children.  

 

The Duke had no intention of bringing them with him as he fell in line with Sakazaki.  “You look so stunning with your crown atop your head.”

 

He ignored that as he quickly made his way into another chamber that wasn’t his bedroom he shared with Sudou.  There was no way he’ll dirty their place.  “No tricks from me at all.  I don’t like that you came here and harmed my citizens.  That is an unforgivable act.”

 

“I want you so forgive me for doing something that is that unforgivable.  Why does Sudou get to have you when it is I who wants you so badly.”  Peter placed his hand on the Mer’s chin.  “I have watched you grow up.  I have dreamed of this day.  I want nothing else but your children inside of me.”

 

And all he desired was having his family with Sudou.  Sakazaki had to still block these thoughts as he allowed Peter to touch him.  "I allowed Asami to influence me so I may live.  He is more powerful than even me.  What I did was something I would kill another for.  I know it was a…"  He was cut off by having Peter's lips on his own.  He needed to feel turned on so he pushed him away with a coy smile.  "Allow me to get some refreshments.  I do get mighty thirsty as I'm in the act."

 

Peter chuckled softly as he shook his head to bring Sakazaki down on the bed.  “I have just the thing to help you out for a long and lengthy time together.  Just stick out your tongue.”

 

“What is that?”  Sakazaki looked at it.  It was one thing to have some liquid courage but another to be drugged.  

 

Coming closer he popped it in Sakazaki’s mouth and forced it closed.  “You’ll have hours of fun with me.”  He kissed him on the lips.  “We’ll have our honeymoon here and later I’ll take you to where I’m really staying.”

 

He actually hoped this is where Kirishima was staying.  Though Sakazaki wasn’t too fond of bedding this fucker.  His last brief thought was of Sudou as the pill took effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for understanding in the last chapter. The sacrifice will keep continuing and yeah it isn't so great. Sakazaki will keep retreating inside his head to escape his own personal torture.


	27. Junior Rambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudou shows what he is made of while protecting the lives of his child and even the life of Masaru. But even some things are not enough. 
> 
> Read the end notes.

_‘They have invaded the safe house.’_

 

That wasn’t what he needed to hear in his head now.  Asami looked to Yuri to relay the message.  “Akihito said that they have found the safe house and are under invasion.”

 

The Mer was beside himself wishing he was protecting the Queen and Prince along with his lady love.  Yuri looked to his King knowing his duty was beside him now but he also wished that Mikhail was with them also.  

 

 _‘Where are you now?’_   Asami asked his kitten.

 

 _‘Sudou has become like junior Rambo.  He looks all prissy but the man can shoot.  Suoh is laying waste to most in his wake.  Don’t worry about Masaru he’s fine.  You’ll be proud of him.  He is definitely your son.’_  

 

He could hear Akihito laugh in his head before all went quiet.  A little too quiet.  _‘Kitten?  Kitten?’_   Still, no response till he heard rampant breathing from Akihito.  

 

 _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  These guys are freaks.  They are nothing but freaks.  Sudou just shot one in the balls and the fuckers are still running after us.'_   Akihito was really running fast.  _‘Masaru is even thinking they aren’t normal.’_

 

Asami looked to Yuri who was still expecting information.  “Sudou shot one in the groin and they are still running after them.”

 

The soldier shifted his weapon.  “Actually this type of information will be helpful for us but this isn’t grand that royalty is in danger.”  Yuri sucked in a huge breath really wishing that his brother was down here with him but as he thought this Asami shifted once more.

 

“He’s here.”  They had to do plenty of safety precautions but one they know they couldn’t prevent was what Sakazaki was going through now.  Still, this what he got for pulling that one stunt and endangering the life of his kitten and Masaru.  _‘Peter has made contact with Sakazaki.  We will wait until he moves him.’_ He said to Akihito.

 

 _‘This better happen soon or else I might put Sudou on Peter’s ass.  I thought Suoh was scary but Sudou is actually scary himself.’_ Akihito told him back.  _‘Good luck.’_

 

XXX

 

Mikhail could see how Feilong's back stood rigid.  "The asshole is with him.  I'm not happy with viewing the crap out."  With that comment, Mikhail showed him the video of Peter with Sakazaki.  "I actually feel horrible for the King for once."

 

Feilong’s stomach turned also.  “I’d rather view static.”

 

He smiled wryly at the statement.  "As the loyal soldier, I will view this just because we need to know when this bastard makes his next move."  

 

As the Merman started to move away Feilong grabbed his arm.  "I'm unsettled about something."

 

Knowing what he wanted to say Mikhail honestly didn’t fucking care to hear this.  “I am one who has never had a good relationship.  Why?  I’m a soldier.  I have never had the luxury to have one.  I’m constantly busy.  I am fine with it because I love my position.”

 

“But?”

 

"No buts at all."  Mikhail had to do an unfortunate glance at the video stream again before resuming his conversation.  "I'll do anything to keep my kingdom safe.  My King and Queen safe.  When Akihito's father and mother were killed by King Loras, Sakazaki's father I felt so horrible.  Yuri and the rest of us too.  When I was trying to pursue you and I heard about the Queen has gone missing I felt just as bad so I knew to drop it with you."  

 

There was such silence between them and Feilong knew that Mikhail was just letting all those words settle upon him.  Let it weigh down.  Feilong could hear how mature this Mer truly was instead of the buffoon he originally thought him to be.  

 

Mikhail’s shoulders seemed more like steel than flesh now as he spoke.  “I hope you have many blessings in your marriage to Yoh.  I’m happy that I’ve had my last time with him and my only time with you.  I’ve shared how I feel for the both of you and that gives me peace to go on.  I may not be of your kingdom but I will help in protecting you when it calls for it.  You can count on me.”  Bowing to him he continued.  “My King.”

 

Feilong loved the strength he displayed but he walked past him.  "As I love your will I cannot just give up on you either.  For now, I will place a slight pause on this but we will pursue it once more."  He left the soldier and came across Yoh.  "You heard?"

 

“I did.  I don’t wish to give up on him either.”  

 

“Excellent.”  Feilong took his hand to guide him away.  “I need to hold you.”

 

From where he stood Mikhail wished he could tell his brother now that he should have hit him a long time back for trying to pursue Feilong.  

 

XXX

 

“Mom!”  Masaru grabbed Akihito as he hit the threshold instead of sliding through the door like he intended.

 

He looked back towards the robotic asses pursuing them and even he felt taken back by something.  Something he didn’t sense before because of his worry over his son.  “Go with Sudou!!”  He shouted.

 

Masaru’s eyes looked crazy at that command.  “No!  Why would you say that?”

 

Akihito twisted his back towards Masaru before grabbing the doorknob.  “GO!!  Find Suoh!  I know what I’m doing.”  He shut the door behind him and shouted once more as little hands began to pound the door.  “That’s a command from your Queen mother!”  As the pounding stopped and he was grabbed on his shoulders, Akihito said with more softer feeling.  “I love you, Masaru.  You know that we’ll see one another very soon.”

 

On the other side of the door, Masaru's eyes teared up as his hands felt up the door.  Hearing footsteps rush up to him he could see it was Suoh.  The man had originally gone through the floorboards from one corridor down to the other.  "They have my mom."  

 

Suoh's eyes tried not to look alarmed.  "Take him, Alistair."  Taking the little Prince he gave him to his boyfriend before opening the door to find no one there.  "Go and I'll be down there to see you."

 

Arms around the struggling boy, Alistair knew to keep him shielded as they rushed to the next guards.  As they did he came across Sudou who had Kin carefully around his legs before the man singly handily lifted up his own daughter before moving away.

 

“Where’s Akihito?”  Sudou inquired as they ran off.

 

"They have him,"  Alistair said as he kept pace.  "Kazumi went after them."

 

Not good.  So not good.  "They'll be facing Asami's wrath for that,"  Sudou said as they went through another door and had to duck to rush to the cars.  

 

As they entered one of the cars Masaru panicked.  “My mom!  What about my mom?”

 

The guard answered him.  "Suoh will come as soon as he finds your mom.  For now, your mom would want you safely away."  With that, the car sped off.

 

XXX

 

His stomach continued to churn at each touch of Peter’s so to keep up the act of arousal he thought of Sudou.  Sakazaki knew that no amount of drugs can help him now.  So it had to be thoughts of his wife.  

 

Leaning close to his ear Peter licked the shell of it.  “I know you are thinking of that sweet piece of ass of a wife of yours and that’s fine.”  He moaned into his ear.  “So that is all fine.  I just want your child.”

 

There was such an unintentional moan released from Sakazaki when he first saw Sudou at a meeting at Dracaena.  Such a cocky prima donna.  He, himself, was fresh from the ocean and just wanted to explore so he entered the club after acquiring some rich looking clothing.  He came in and stayed far away from everyone just observing.  The second that Sudou walked in with his even more expensive looking clothing with that model swagger, Sakazaki thought it was more of a merman swim.  The man was nothing but grace and beauty.  Nothing to be eaten in such a way.  Just someone to suckle at.

 

“So that’s how it is.  Sudou is your drug of choice.”  Peter almost cackled.  

 

He is his drug of choice.  Sudou is a very rich drug that he could get high from and never want to lose it.  Sakazaki loved every moment of it.  He loved all the highs and lows with that wife of his.  

 

At feeling Sakazaki bucking him, Peter came instantly.  This was far better than Loras.  He smiled into the heavens themselves as he removed himself.  “It’s time for us to go home to meet all my children.  I will be also placing you on the altar where we’ll continue to have more children together in front of my living artwork.”

 

Does this mean, Kirishima?  Sakazaki raised himself up to allow himself to be kissed.  “Anything you desire, Uncle.”

 

“We will be married.  I don’t care that I’m sharing you with Sudou.  Just remember that.”  Peter grabbed his hand as he guided him away.

 

XXX

 

The video showed that Peter was moving Sakazaki out of the kingdom.  Asami and Yuri began to move along with the others on the boat topside.  Though, Asami paused as he received Akihito’s telepathic message.

 

_‘I'm sorry, Ryu.  In order to save our son, I had to sacrifice myself.  One of these robots has taken me.  Currently, I have some bag over my head with ropes all around me.  Masaru is safe.  This I know.  Please think clearly so you can complete the mission.  I heard the robot tell the other that he is taking me to their father.'_

 

He did have to calm his breathing down before he could communicate.  _‘Don’t allow that bastard to touch you.  I’ll be there as soon as possible.’_

 

 _‘I know.  I have faith in you.’_  

 

Asami started to swim.  “Akihito has sacrificed himself to save Masaru.  They are also taking him to the same place as Sakazaki now.”

 

Yuri’s eyes shifted as his hand gripped the handle of his weapon as they began to move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihito does sacrifice himself so they won't take Masaru or even Kin. Rest assured that no one will be doing anything fiendish to him. You'll see in the next chapter.


	28. The Liar of a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Akihito has been taken. He'll now be brought to the same place Kirishima is. The same place Sakazaki will be brought to in this chapter. 
> 
> Of course, Akihito reveals something to Peter's children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the Sakazaki sacrifice train ends tonight.

There was a large altar like a slab that had been placed out in front of him.  It was large enough for someone to lay on.  It had places where you could shackle a person's arms and legs in.  So was that for him or for someone else?  

 

The minions seemed a bit more interested in him in the last twelve hours than before till he spotted one coming with a smaller form that was fighting him.  Kirishima observed it until he heard the voice to know that it was Akihito.  His eyes went to the altar before the minion went to bring Akihito into the other container to chain the young man up.  At least he would have the dignity to keep his clothes on.  He hoped.  As the minion took the clothe away from Akihito's face then the whole lace of profanities came out of his mouth again till he looked to his side to see Kirishima.

 

“Kirishima!”  His mouth gaped open till he glanced down and looked away to yell at the minions.  “FUCK!  At least give this man his dignity you fucking loons!”

 

He couldn’t help but laugh.  “You have no idea how nice it is to hear that mouth of yours.  I just hate that it is like this.”  Kirishima was so tired of hanging up like this.

 

The man sounded like he hadn’t slept in ages.  “Same.  I’m just here because they invaded the safe house and they were on our tails so I made Masaru leave.  I had to do it in order to keep my son safe.”

 

“Where is Asami?”  Akihito shook his head at the question and Kirishima could tell he wasn’t ever going to answer with the place full of enemies.  “Do you know how Sorano is?”  He hoped that question could be answered at least.

 

“Worried to death about you.  Sorano is around the clock under protection.  Even I have no clue where he is.”  Akihito thought to add that in case they try to make him speak.  

 

The secretary studied the altar.  “Wonder why that was placed there.”

 

“I have a feeling why.”  He mumbled out as the sounds of footsteps came.  Akihito thought they were as boisterous as the owner.  He watched as Peter carried Sakazaki in still in his true form before he put him on the altar.  “Now you know.”

 

Peter grinned at Akihito as he put Sakazaki’s wrists into the shackles.  “My, my, my.  I thought I was coming back home to your son or Sakazaki’s daughter but what I get is what I wanted to marry.”  He cackled as he tied the waist in.  “I’ll have to get your legs as soon as your tail dries up, Sakazaki.”  Moving away from his prize he went up towards Akihito.  “I can’t believe my luck.  I get this beautiful little prize.”

 

Akihito wasn’t quite so amused.  “And I can’t believe this prize.”  His head jerked around to the asshole’s kids.  “Telling them they can’t have kids when they fucking can.  What kind of father are you?”

 

Both Sakazaki and Kirishima both looked at Peter with the same look of disdain but Sakazaki was the only one who tried to sense the same thing as Akihito.  He only could figure it out when he saw one approaching his heat.  

 

"What kind of fucker are you?"  Sakazaki wondered as he turned his head towards the Mer.  "Oh, I get it.  You just did it to control the situation."

 

“Father?”  

 

Turning his body to the one who was injured at the safe house, Peter’s mouth opened.  “Well, you aren’t any good to me anymore.”  

 

“Ugh.  If Ryuichi were here right now he’d fucking kill you on the spot right now for that seriously fucked up comment.”  Akihito managed to hit the back of the container with his foot.  “What your son has done for you as a eunuch is nothing short of remarkable and you are saying shit like that?  I’d fucking shoot you myself if I could.”

 

Stepping up into the container Peter lifted up his hand to touch his chin.  “Such fire in you still.  You will love this show and you will know what you’ve been missing all this time.”

 

Knowing what he meant Akihito felt so sorry for Sakazaki.  "If you mean sex then I'm highly grateful for what I have with my husband every single second of the day."  He leaned his head forward.  "You will never ever compete with him in a million years.  Why?  Because his large fucking cock rocks my world every day and night of the week."

 

"He isn't kidding.  I can hear them two floors down and we have the best of everything in that building."  Kirishima added in just to raise the ire in Peter.  In all honesty, he shouldn't but he knew that Asami and Akihito were connected so his boss would instantly be drawn in faster here.

 

Gritting his teeth Peter released him roughly not wishing to ruin this beauty.  “Watch the show.”  Leaving the container he went to Sakazaki.  

 

Sakazaki rolled his eyes as his legs slowly started to form.  “Why me?”  

 

XXX

 

 

So many soldiers that had to quickly dry up and that included a couple of Kings and a Duke.  Yuri and Mikhail nodded to the other as they both moved along after getting dressed in the clothes they packed up.  Asami couldn't believe Peter took up residence on this deserted island.  The very same island that Akihito took him to after that ship got destroyed.  What a way to damage a nice memory.

 

"Footsteps but only set of Peter's size from where he left the harbor,"  Mikhail whispered before he began to move once more.

 

Feilong studied it too as they moved with stealth.  To now hear that they have Akihito was worrisome.  He looked to Asami briefly to see how he was fairing.  So far the man was just concentrating on the task.  

 

Yoh placed a hand on Yuri to stop his pace.  Silently he signaled that he spotted someone ahead in one of the abandoned apartments.  The others looked to before scanning everywhere's else.  Soon they moved again.  

 

 _‘Kitten, do you have any clue to where you could be?’_   Asami questioned.

 

 _‘Some place stinky.  The place appears to look like an abandoned gym.  Sakazaki is being feasted on before Kirishima and me.  Save us.'_ Akihito was sounded tortured.  _‘Also, these robots are being very manipulated by Peter.  They are innocent and are doubting him.’_

 

Interesting.  _‘How?’_

 

 _‘Peter lied to them about not having the ability not to conceive.  They can have children.  When I brought it up even Sakazaki could sense it.  The siblings are now acting differently.  They are even in heat.'_  

 

_‘Do you believe we can have them on our side?’_

 

 _‘That would take someone who can weave magic with their words.’_ Akihito gagged.  _‘Please hurry or else I’ll vomit.’_

 

Asami whispered to Feilong knowing how well the man could speak to others.  If anyone needed Mers’ in his kingdom, he did.  “Akihito said that he is in a gym.  Also that the robots are being manipulated by their own father.”

 

Mikhail came closer.  "I don't even care because if they attack we have to attack back."

 

“True, but Peter has lied to them about the ability to have children.  They are doubting him.  So that means…”

 

“That means if we speak to them we can sway them to our side.”  Feilong glanced back up to the one who came back into view.  “I could do that.”  His eyes twinkled with thoughts of a formulated plan.  

 

“Great.  We still need to keep going in order to stop this crazy bastard.”  Yuri hissed before they started to move once more again.

 

XXX

 

 _‘Think about Sudou.  Just think about Sudou.’_   Sakazaki thought as this brand of torture went on.  His head lolled to the side to catch a glimpse of Kirishima all in the buff.  _‘Gotta admit that Kirishima is pretty hot to look at.’_   His eyes took a closer look at the limp package between the legs.  _‘Pretty big.  Sorano is a lucky man.’_   His thoughts went back to his wife as he heard the doors opening up to the old gym.  _‘Great!  More onlookers.’_   He thought sarcastically.

 

Peter continued to move on top of him enthralled.  To have an audience was more exciting so he enjoyed each moment till a gunshot nailed him on the side rib cage and landing him on the ground.  He heard Sakazaki curse at his hurt appendage but he ignored it as he stood up to face his own son.  The very one he deemed unsuitable.  There beside him was Feilong.

 

“Just remember that you aren’t useless in spite of what happened to you.  We’ll try to help you.”  The man offered.

 

Grabbing his side just to look at the blood, Peter felt insulted.  “Traitor.”  His eyes went to some of his children.  “I gave you the order to kill him.”  He said as he pointed to his son.

 

The daughter came up to stand beside her broken brother.  "You told us all that we cannot give children.  We had defects when we can, in fact, have children.  What kind of father are you?"  

 

He could see that not all his children were standing beside them.  “Kill them.  They are no longer one of us.  Protect what is important, my children.”  He ordered.

 

Asami stepped into the room with his eyes mostly to him.  “If you continue to protect this monster who lied to you then your lives will cease to exist still.”  He pointed to Feilong.  “Go with him and you can go to a new kingdom where you may have a new life.  You might fight once in a while but there you can find love elsewhere.”

 

“And have children with them.”  Feilong smiled serenely.  “What would you rather have?  A dictator or someone who cares?”

 

Hearing chains rattling Peter could see that Akihito and Kirishima were being let down by two of his traitors already.  Producing one of his own tentacles from his body he hit them before he was hit by behind by someone else.  Twisting his body he could see it was Sakazaki.  Anger had twisted his face as his teeth protruded out.  

 

“I’ve done a lot of fucked up things in my life.”  Sakazaki waved to all the grown up children in the room.  “But lying to your very own gene pool is unforgivable.”  

 

Watching his body seem to grow Akihito has rushed away from the ruckus before it started by Kirishima.  Sakazaki's anger showed as he roared and growled before they began to claw at each another.

 

Akihito fell into Asami’s arms.  “What if that asshole kills Sakazaki?”  

 

Asami bent down to whisper into his ears.  “Notice that there is something missing from the room.”  He rushed his wife out of the room.

 

Gathering the ones he could, Feilong also left the room to hear the questions from Akihito.  “He won’t die.  Sakazaki will be safe.”  

 

“How do you know?”  Akihito asked as he kept his grip in Asami’s arms.

 

Smirking, Asami kissed his forehead.  “We found out Peter’s true nature of his experiments.  We have to think Kuroda after.”


	29. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the truth revealed to all of Peter's children that they could have children there is complete doubt inside their heads. The tide has turned. Reinforcements have come and with Akihito, Kirishima out of their containers and Sakazaki facing the enemy; Who will come out victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left kiddos after this one. There will be a sequel because it will call for it.

“I don’t want to harm you, Sakazaki.  I really do love you.”  Peter thought that even without Sakazaki transforming into his true form he was still so handsome.  “Stop this now.”

 

He had to bear with this torture in order to do all this to help end it all.  Sakazaki wanted his family safe.  "Is this what you said to your own family?"

 

That made him pause some and it seemed to make the floor wobble a bit.  Not like he cared to see as the whole island was old.  Peter began to move around again.  "They are my tools."

 

“Like myself.”

 

“They are related to you.”

 

“I assumed seeing as they are all from my father.”  The King spat at him.  “You are far more disgusting than me.  How you have used others for your own gain.  I would never do this to my own family.”

 

“So you don’t mind them going to that gorgeous King there?”

 

Sakazaki smirked in full confidence.  “They’ll be cared for.  This I know of.  I will visit them because he’ll allow me to.  I am family to them.  I will aid him since he is aiding me out here.  I have changed and I will be happy with this change.”

 

“You may have changed but there are some tendencies that won’t.”

 

While true Sakazaki ducked the second Peter tried to hit him with one of his tentacles.  He noticed how the others left the area so he knew how that bastard Asami always had a plan on hand.  

 

"You say you don't wish to harm me but you are attacking me now.  That is quite laughable."  Sakazaki giggled at the thought.  "When Sudou says he loves me he doesn't just slap me after.  Well, he does if I act like an asshole to him."

 

“I’ll be bringing Sudou here if you say no to me once more.  How would you take this?”  Peter tried to grab him only to find Sakazaki moving quickly away.  

 

As anger went through every vein of his body it also fizzled away.  Sakazaki knew he couldn't solve anything now with it.  He was angry before and it led him to use squids on Akihito which led him to run away.  Sudou was supportive of him and even though they had a rough patch with that shit head that came between them both.  Sudou was his best half.  His whole life.  So to hear those words he stepped back.  

 

“My wife would kill you where you stand.  You may think of him as someone weak but he truly is not.”  Sakazaki bowed.  “And neither am I along with my allies.”

 

“That wimp couldn’t kill a bread box.”

 

XXX

 

His hand went towards his mouth with worry knowing it was too foolish to be so.  His eyes went to Kuroda Shinji as the man stood about way too calmly in this situation.  His eyes also went to Masaru who gazed ahead of him without seeming to blink in Alistair's eyes.  Sudou felt for the boy before he began to move towards him.  

 

“Your mom has a plan and the plan is a smart one.  You know your parents will come back to you.”  Sudou knew he wasn’t lying to him.  “What he did was to offset the game.  He made the monster think differently and that will make your dad and my husband make that monster pay for his deeds.”

 

The Prince just studied him as he swallowed from his dry throat.  “My daddy will kick his butt.  Maybe your husband also.”  

 

That was an unexpected thing for him to say.  It also seemed to make the others a bit amused.  Even Kuroda smirked as he adjusted his glasses.  "He's correct there,"  Kuroda interjected.  "Pity I don't get to see it but I'll end up a witness."

 

Sudou’s mouth made a thin line at the typical lawyer statement.

 

XXX

 

There was the strong scuffling above them.  Mikhail and Yuri had hope that Sakazaki could at least see what was protruding up in the floor now.  They narrowed their eyes only once in a while as dust picked up around them.  Mikhail looked over to Yoh as he signaled for him to hit the device.  

 

As they waited there were others that did too.  Akihito held Asami’s hand as he could hear every word uttered from that room.  His eyes went to the injured Mer who seemed to be more weaker now as the now covered up Kirishima tried to help him out.  

 

“How do you know that this will work?”  

 

"You doubt, my kitten?"

 

Akihito released a deep breath he had no idea he was holding before he spoke once more.  “No, but I don’t want to keep dealing with this ass.  I know there are plenty of other asses out there.  Still, I hate this one.”

 

He kissed him.  “Probably not more than Sakazaki.”  His hand went to Akihito’s stomach.  “How is our child doing?”

 

"Good.  They didn't do anything to harm me.  They just hung me up in that container."  Akihito felt pulled closer to his husband.  "My bastard."

 

"My kitten,"  Asami smirked as he waited for the plan to finalize.  His eyes went to the steps where he waited with his kitten their first time together.  "In spite of what happened here, I still love how I met you here."

 

He rested his head against Asami’s chest.  “My first love.”  Akihito smiled.

 

XXX

 

Underhanded was usually an excellent way of fighting with creatures such as this.  So when Sakazaki grabbed Peter by his private parts and yanked hard it was a sweet reward to find something new in the floorboards.  Something that was supposed to be disguised as old.  He grinned wildly at the pain he caused Peter.  

 

“Never insult my wife again.”  He yanked harder as he ignored Peter’s own weapons trying to attack him.  “Sudou may look the way he does but he isn’t to be underestimated.”

 

That fucking cackling again as Peter’s bloodied mouth bubbled.  “Then it’ll be my pleasure to have him in my bed.  Just tell me which baby will kill him with that weak body of his though.”

 

It was as if all his emotions just melted away as Sakazaki seemed to become frozen.  He released the monster just so he can fall on the rod on the floor.  His eyes drifted as a jellied substance flowed in and around Peter's body before he got electrocuted.  Sakazaki's mouth opened up only slightly as he stepped a bit away as his eyes flowed to a sharp weapon he could use.  

 

“I-I-I-I l-l-lo-lo-lo-love y-y-you.”  Peter stuttered out.

 

The body slowly started to flame up and while he could hear the doors to the gym open up, Sakazaki still grabbed the weapon to step over to the writhing body.  He could hear Asami’s voice warning him not to do it or it’ll be his own death.  He just had to do it.

 

“I have to do this Asami.  I have to make sure this bastard leaves us all alone.”  His voice was cold as he raised up the weapon before lowering it.  Sakazaki watched it hit its mark before finding himself pulled away quickly to stare at Asami in bewilderment.  “Had to.”

 

“I know.”  Asami looked over to the mess of a body as it wasted away before them.  

 

He glanced down at his naked form.  “I need clothes.”  

 

“I have to agree there.”  Getting up, Asami helped him up.  “I know our families wish to see us both.”

 

He smiled at the thought of that.  “You have no idea how great that sounds to me.”

 

“I do.  I finally do.”  The great man strolled off as if he wasn’t walking through a mess towards his own wife and secretary.


	30. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Peter dead everyone returns home to their loved ones.

In the backseat of the car, Akihito finally asked Asami.  "How did you guys manage to really destroy that fuck?"

 

His wife was a true poet of words.  Asami smirked as he felt proud of his kitten nonetheless.  "When we finally unburied all the experiments that were done on Peter we did find something that did weaken him."

 

“Shooting electrifying jelly substance into him, right?”  Akihito snickered.  “How much do I wish to have known something like that long ago?”  He suddenly sat on Asami’s lap.  “When I hit twelve.  I fucking hate that shit.  Probably no more than Sakazaki right now but I do.”

 

Asami held his kitten in his lap to keep him secure.  “I’m just happy that he did not do anything to you or even to Kirishima.”

 

“He did.  He had trussed up Kirishima like a piece of artwork.  All naked to the world.  I wasn’t expecting that stuff at all.”  He wondered now if his husband also hired his men based on their manhood as well.  Kirishima was a sizable thing to make any man and woman not walk for a week.

Suddenly feeling Asami touching him he slapped his hand away.  “Not now.  You can have me later but not now.  We’ll be seeing our son soon.”  

 

"Then."  Asami brought his mouth to his wife's lips.  If he'll stop him from one thing then he'll enjoy this.

 

XXX

 

Kirishima hung up the phone with a smile.  “You are right, Kazumi.”  He looked to his friend.  “I know we are still in the beginning stages of our relationship but I just want to rush over to see him.”

 

His friend smiled happily.  “That’s the way it is.  I can’t even wait to see Alistair.  You used to make excuses and pile on more work to avoid Kristen.  Now you want to race to see Sorano.  That’s a fantastic thing.”

 

“It is.  He makes me feel whole and it is not a strange thing at all.”  Kirishima looked at a text from Sorano.  “He wants to come here and is asking if it’ll be fine.”  He texted him back.

 

“You told him it was fine, didn’t you?”

 

“I did.”  He put the phone down.  “I already asked Asami for some time off anyhow.”  

 

Kei was serious.  “You serious also about marrying him.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Am I invited to the wedding?”

 

“Of course.”  Kei chuckled.  “Family is always invited.”  

 

XXX

 

Mikhail was perhaps a bit amused by how impatient at how Sakazaki is.  The King wanted to be with his family but he was also a little jealous of him too.  The Mer was granted his life for what he did.  

 

“You will be with your family soon.  I know it is tiring to wait in traffic.”  Mikhail looked ahead at the cars.

 

It was tiring.  Sakazaki also looked to the soldier in the seat in front of him in the limo with his brother being so quiet on the other side.  “I can’t wait to be with them and to bring them back home.  In truth, they should have brought Sudou and Kin to me but I’m fine with all this.”  

 

“You wanted to see if Sudou will still accept you after your sacrifice for the cause.”

 

The King was silent for that comment.  "Sudou has accepted it.  It is me that hates the feeling of that asshole still inside of me."  His lips curled back in disdain.  "I know that my wife will want to cleanse me and he should take heart that I thought of him all the time."  He looked to Yuri knowing that one had someone he loved.  "You love someone."

 

The soldier finally moved.  “I do and I will show her that not everyone will fail her.  We may be of two different worlds but I’ll be the one to break through.  I’ll be the one who will be growing old with her.”

 

“That’s how I feel about Sudou.”  Sakazaki looked to Mikhail.  “You are in love with two and they are both in love with you but you decided to end it.  That is quite brave.”

 

Mikhail chose not to respond as he looked ahead.  “We are close to your reunion.”  

 

Sakazaki understood the Mer's refusal in not saying a word about that.  He was suffering from a broken heart that will be amended in such a different way.  "Your brother is your strongest union."  He decided to say.

 

The Mer smiled softly at that as he looked to Yuri.  “Even if I do irritate him all the time.”

 

XXX

 

“Mommy!  Daddy!”  Masaru rushed to his parents happy to see them both as he found himself lifted up.  “I’m going to kick you if you do that again.”

 

Asami knew that came from Akihito’s own personality.  “You know that I do a lot of business.”  Asami reminded him.

 

Masaru glared at him.  “I don’t care!  Don’t do that again.”  He looked at Akihito now.  “Why did you do that?”

 

"Because they would have got you if I didn't.  One day when you are a parent you'll understand why."  Akihito felt tugged by those little hands.  "I'll try not to again.  Okay?"

 

“Okay.”  Resting his head against his mom, Masaru looked up to his dad.  “So is it really over?”

 

“It’s over.  The bad guy is gone.”  Asami answered those little soulful eyes.  “Don’t worry about him anymore.”

 

“Good.”  He smiled.  “When can I see Hiro again?”

 

Both Akihito and Asami laughed at his request.  

 

XXX

  

 

Sitting there in her lonely apartment she knew that they were coming home but had no idea what more could happen.  She had been contemplating her own relationship with Yuri and knew that fear was the devil.  She stuck her tongue out as the doorbell rang as she got up.  Her thoughts felt vague as she walked over to it before opening the door to look Yuri in the face.

 

“I have a few days off.”  

 

Hopping up and straddling her legs around his waist she kissed him.  “I’m requesting the same number of days too.”  

 

Yuri pointed to her phone.  “Look at it.”

 

Picking the phone up to read the message from Kei she smiled at his message.  “A week off.  He figures I need it in case I have to recover from crazy sex with you.”  Putting the phone down she wrapped her other arm around him.  “He’s right.”

 

XXX

 

Kin was on the veranda with her mom when she heard the door open up.  Turning around she squealed before running into the living room towards her father.  “Dad!!”  

 

Sudou felt weak staring at his husband.  He walked slowly into the living room to listen to his daughter chatter constantly without taking a breath.  His own eyes became misty at what Sakazaki had to endure in order to stop this.  He knew that his husband didn’t want to but it was necessary to stop this Maki.  

 

“Mom, don’t you want to hug daddy?”  Kin stood next to Sakazaki wondering what was going on.  

 

Sakazaki knew what was happening.  It was clearly written on Sudou’s face.  Coming towards his wife he brought Sudou into his arms.  “I couldn’t stop thinking of you.  It’s all over.  We can go home.  My beautiful wife.  We can go home if you still want me.”

 

Pushing him away Sudou hit him.  “Of course I still want you.  Did you become that stupid?”  Stepping back into his arms, Sudou smiled.  “Is he really dead?”

 

"Yes, and I have a lot of relatives that will be in the care of Feilong."  As Sudou pulled away once more he answered his questioning face.  "They weren't bad.  Peter made them act that way.  He made them believe one thing when they truly aren't.  Under Feilong's care, they will have a good life.  You'll see.  They are really good Mers'.  I spoke to them on the way back on the boat.  They were misguided."

 

"Well, I know that Feilong has helped plenty of children so I'm sure he could help them."  Sudou nodded his head.  "I'm just glad that you are back.  I can't wait to get home."

 

Grabbing Sakazaki’s hand, Kin grinned.  “You should have seen mommy.  She was shooting so many of the bad guys.  Bam, bam, bam!  Mom was a bad..”

 

Placing his hand on Kin’s mouth, Sudou laughed.  “Okay!  Daddy gets it, Kin.”

 

His wife laying waste like the old days.  Sakazaki wrapped his arm around his wife.  “I can’t wait to get you into our bed tonight.”

 

XXX

 

 

“Why didn’t you make him pay for what happened to Min Jin Sing and Brandon in Australia?”  Yoh inquired of his boss and fiancé.  

 

Happily back wearing his traditional clothes Feilong had considered it but decided against such a thing.  “It is true that Sakazaki has killed Sing but I would as well in my own desperation.  He had his family to consider.  He knows what he did was wrong in the end and did correct his mistake in the end.”

 

But was that enough?  Yoh stepped closer even as Sorano came into the room.  Announced that the one who was injured by Sudou when they stormed the safe house was out of surgery.  He smiled at the younger male.  

 

Feilong didn’t wish for Sorano to leave just yet.  “Will you be leaving soon to see Kirishima?”

 

"Yes."  Sorano bowed to the older man.  "I much appreciate it, Feilong-sama."  He smiled happily at him.  "I'm also very happy to hear about your upcoming nuptials."

 

“I am as well, Sorano.”  Feilong looked to his love by his side.  “Head on out so you can be with your lover.  He needs to be with you and you with him.  Enjoy yourself.”  

 

“Thank you.  I will.  I shall see you when I come back.”  Bowing one more time Sorano left so he can be with Kei.

 

After he departed Yoh felt himself a little empty.  While he loved Feilong he also loved Mikhail.  He felt pulled towards the man.  "I already miss him, Fei."

 

“I know.”  Feilong unbuttoned Yoh’s shirt slowly.  “We won’t give up on him, right?”

 

“Right.”  He felt his body moved down giving in to that of Feilong as always.

 

Time will tell if they can make Mikhail theirs, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep one chapter left kiddos. No one doesn't even know the name of Akihito's kingdom at all. You'll find out in the next chapter. Now let's take some guesses on what will happen in the next chapter. ;)


	31. There was this one time in the Kingdom of Nerida/The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that is said and done here comes the final chapter of this part of the sequel. In this last chapter you will finally find out the name of Asami/Takaba's kingdom. Also, there is an open ended cliffhanger.

It had been a month since all that stuff with Peter Maki happened.  It doesn't mean their life was quiet by a long shot.  There was always a new thing that popped up for Asami but currently, the only thing on the menu was in the office.  To be more accurate, the private bedroom off from Asami's bedroom.

 

On his hand and knees, Akihito was serving Asami in his mouth.  His eyes were on his husband as the man enjoyed him.  Swirling his tongue around the large member he enjoyed the sound of Asami’s voice when he guided Akihito up towards his lips.  

 

Hand on the very slight bump that was beginning to show on him, Asami gently moved him to his back.  “My kitten looks perfect.”

 

Akihito glanced at Asami’s cock as he readied it to place it inside of him.  “You planning on putting dimples on our baby with that thing?”  He joked.

 

Laying down next to him Asami caressed Akihito lovingly.  “I’m planning on making you happy.”

 

A finger was inserted inside and Akihito gripped the covers.  “Haven’t you spent almost an hour down there before?”

 

He chuckled.  “Remember how we spent a whole week in bed together.  So you should know how long I could spend on you.”

 

Asami could be romantic.  A sexed crazed romantic actually.  Akihito loved him for it as he watched his every move.  Enjoyed every touch.  Craved every bit of his attention as the man moved inside of him finally.  

 

When it was all done and they were coated in sweat Asami needed to ask.  "Clarify what happened when Masaru met Hiro's mother."

 

"Well, he asked for permission to marry Hiro.  At first, she was taken aback and then she thought it was cute.  She said she will revisit that topic with him if they still know one another when they are older."  Akihito said.  "Takato did finally ask me how I can give birth as a male.  I told him that I need to be in the water to do so.  In my natural form, it makes it easier for me to fully open up and give birth.  He thought that it came out of my ass or someone had to cut into me."  He laughed uncomfortably.

 

He wondered if the woman would actually be good enough to allow her own son to let her son marry another man?  Time would only tell.  “He obviously asked you this while his wife wasn’t around.”

 

“Of course.  Rinka is open minded but she isn’t that open minded.  She just does her best.”  Stretching, Akihito knew he shouldn’t linger around here forever when Alistair was the one taking care of Masaru.  “Hey pervert, Alistair has a shift soon and I need to get home.  So I should shower up.  We can do this again tonight.”  Kissing his husband he slipped off the bed only to fall on his ass.  “Damn it.  As if my ass doesn’t hurt enough.”

 

XXX

 

“Here are the latest files that are finished.”  Kristen smiled as she set them down on Kei’s desk.  

 

He smiled back at her after he thanked her.  “Things going well with Yuri.”

 

"Yes, they are.  No complaints.  I know things are going well with Sorano."  Her smile left her.  "I still haven't gotten a naked picture of you both."

 

“You don’t need it if you have him.”

 

“True, but I still need a departing shot.”  She winked before rushing over to his side of the desk to nab his phone.  She went through it to find a picture of both Sorano and himself.  “This needs to be framed, Kei.  This can’t stay in here.”  She waved the picture in front of him.

 

"It is.  Also, you won't find what you are looking for in there."  He grabbed his phone back.  "It's all in here."  He tapped his head.  "Just like Yuri's body is in yours."

 

Shrugging she knew he was correct.  "A girl can dream about hot studs."  Kristen then examined his ring.  "You really are getting married to him.  Wow."

 

“You hate me because it isn’t you?”

 

“No.  I know we aren’t right for one another.  When I see you and Sorano together it’s right.  So I wish you both the best.”

 

Moving towards her he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.  “I wish you the best too.  He’s a good Mer.”

 

“Thank you but it doesn’t get you out of giving me a naked picture of you both.”  She loved to tease him.  She also knew she still loved him a little.  Kristen hugged him.  “You are the best.”  Removing herself she knew she had to go back to work.  “Later.”

 

“Speak to you later.”  Watching her leave he did glance back at his phone to look at a naked photo of Sorano in bed.  “Glad I took my phone back or else she could have seen that.”  He said to himself.

 

XXX

 

The newest members were very reliant on their skills they each had.  Feilong found it interesting to see them now with more facial expressions than previously met.  They even felt excited at the prospect of building a brand new kingdom for him and for themselves as citizens and workers.  He just found it a bit depressing that when Yuri came to him with a message from Asami and Akihito he wished that Mikhail accompanied his brother and not another soldier.

 

“So where is your brother?”  Feilong acted more interested in the message than of Mikhail.

 

Yuri wasn’t fooled though as he answered.  “He is helping his fellow soldiers out currently.  We don’t always work the same shifts.”

 

Of course not.  Feilong floated down to his desk to begin writing his message out before returning it to the Mer.  “Be well.”

 

“Be well.”  Yuri returned back to him before he left.

 

It wasn’t the first time.  Mikhail was obviously avoiding him and Asami was allowing it.  Feilong glanced over to Yoh who sadly looked down as he shared the same thoughts.  Did Mikhail think that they’ll honestly forget about him?

 

XXX

 

Later in the evening, Alistair didn't want to chew on his finger as he stared at his partner.  He wanted to chance it as he stood up to leave the room before returning to come back on bended knee.  

 

“I want to marry you, Kazumi.  So marry me.  If this fucks up my career I don’t give a fuck.  The only thing more important is you.”  

 

Kazumi picked up his fiancé without a word to bring him into their bedroom.  He placed him on the bed just taking off each piece of clothing as he took that ring to slide it on his finger.  Still, without a word he stood up to go to the nightstand to reach for the ring he wanted to give him.  

 

“I wanted you to have this.  I still have the exact place we can get married without a problem because there is no one else but you.”  Kazumi removed his clothing knowing how his Alistair will answer.  “And yes I want to start our honeymoon now.”

 

Grabbing the ring to slide it on his own finger Alistair climbed on top of the bed.  “Can we also start adoption proceedings also right away?”

 

“Sure.”  Two busy parents with a hectic schedule, Kazumi had an idea they can make it work.  

 

XXX

 

 

So hard to ever sway his eyes away from Sudou’s magnificent body as he made love to him.  Nothing was primal.  It was completely graceful and Sakazaki worshipped him.  He felt cleansed from Sudou’s pure love.

 

“What are you thinking about?”  Sudou kissed his lips as he moaned again.  

 

“How making love to you has cleansed me.”

 

He stopped knowing what he meant.  Sudou knew that Sakazaki still felt impure at times.  “You shouldn’t feel the way you felt before or still.  I held no malice towards what you had to do.”

 

“I know but I did.  I hate myself for the chain reaction that I caused.”

 

"You shouldn't though.  Well, that part was fucked, but you shouldn't."  Sudou will have to resume their lovemaking once his husband felt more at ease.  "I know that this would have happened with Peter because it was a long time coming.  That guy was messed up in the head, to begin with."

 

That was true so he rolled his wife to Sudou's side.  "At least on the plus side, my extended family is doing well.  They are all happier now."

 

To have met the one he had shot, Sudou thought that there would be animosity but there wasn't.  The Mer told him that he did what was natural in protecting his own.  It was far more mature than he was used to.  "I noticed.  It was a good thing they went with Feilong than."

 

“It was.”

 

Sudou kissed him.  "I really need you inside me.  We have so many hours until a certain someone wakes up."

 

Sakazaki chuckled as he maneuvered that hot body once more.  “You have made me a very lucky Mer.”

 

“You were a pain in the ass to me but I won’t have you any other way.”  Sudou patted him on the cheek lovingly.  “Also, you are right in only loving me.”

 

He so is.  Sakazaki showed him how right he was.

 

XXX

 

Two Months Later:

 

The morning in Nerida, the kingdom seemed more bathed in beauty than before.  The Takaba’s named this kingdom like so with the meaning of, ’Sea Nymph.’  Something that plenty could always see why with its allure.  The place was a constant hub where you can get plenty of what you needed without it ever going dry.  It was a place where things were drawn too.  A place where even constant messages were drawn to one main citizen as he listlessly read them.

 

“You hardly respond.  You know it’ll only harken him to come here to see you.”  

 

His brother’s constant nagging only had him almost destroying the message.  Mikhail looked to where a sliver of light fell on a beautiful strand of coral.  “I have been given rights to disappear by royalty if he does.”

 

Depression was a sore subject to Mikhail that Yuri felt so bad for him.  “I know but it could be bad for your health.”

 

He knew so he decided to distract him.  “You visiting, Kristen?”

 

“Of course.  We are spending the next couple of days together.  I’m very excited.”  Yuri answered as he placed his hand on his shoulder.  “I love you, Mikhail.  I want the best for you.”

 

"I know this and I will speak to you more about it."  His eyes finally met his brother's.  "I just want to think fully about it for now so we can really talk.  For now, I want you to enjoy your mate."

 

While they have spoken before once Mikhail found out, Yuri was still concerned.  “Just in case you need me you know where I am.”  

 

“I do.  Now go and be with her.  She is a very good woman.”  Mikhail wished him well and waited to enjoy the silence but he knew it didn’t last long until his Queen arrived.  “Your majesty.”  

 

Akihito waved him off on bowing as he settled down on a rock.  His abdomen was larger now as he settled his hand on it.  "We received a second message.  Feilong will be visiting here tomorrow.  We have set something up for you so you need not worry about anything."

 

Mikhail smiled at him.  “I appreciate your understanding but I have come to my decision with another matter.”

 

“And that is?”  

 

"I will marry Stenson.  He is a good soldier and is knowing what is happening."  It was a rushed decision to do this.

 

“Then we’ll arrange for you to be married right away.”  Akihito studied Mikhail in depth.  “You really don’t want them to know that Feilong is the father of your child?”

 

His hand on his own growing belly, Mikhail examined it as if he could see inside it.  He didn’t even know he could have children until their physician told him.  When he told him the news he was stunned beyond reason.  He asked to whom who the father could be and the only one he had intimate relations in that way was Feilong.  

 

"It was a very long and hard decision but I didn't want to be in a three-way relationship."  Mikhail continued to touch his bump.  "As much as I love them I just can't do it.  I can't be with them.  So I have to pretend it is someone else's baby."

 

He licked his lips as he understood that, but Akihito needed to ask.  “I understand your position.  I would feel the same.  Now here is another question:  What if the baby turns out to be of royal blood?”

 

Mikhail closed his eyes in thought.  “I have to pray that it doesn’t.  Though if it does, I guess I need to confess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks but no threesome. I know you wanted it but we couldn't deliver here. We still have the third part of this series we are still in the process of working on when they are older with an older Masaru and Kin. We also have Asami and Akihito with their second child and now Mikhail's child too. We even have a new enemy. We always need a new enemy. 
> 
> Stay tuned.


End file.
